We Found Love
by DenbyPeace
Summary: Joint fic by Lynsey and myself. All about Nikki Boston and Lorraine Donnegan.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a joint fic between myself and I-ship-hard. Some of you may recognise the some of this but we've re-wrote it and this is what we have now. WARNING: Some may find the content of this upsetting as it involves rape. **_

* * *

Lorraine stood in Michael's office, her posture professional, one of her slender hands resting on her hip. Infuriated by Michael's money costing ideas she spoke, "It's my school Michael, I pay the wages, my decisions are final."

"I deserve a say in all the decisions Lorraine! I am the head running this school." Michael snapped as anger filled him.

Lorraine felt rather intimidated by how he was acting and talking. He stepped closer to Lorraine about to grab her.

Lorraine cautiously stepped back in her stilettos, "I set this school up, put my money into it. I could back out."

"Not if you know what's good for you, you won't. Remember I know you." Michael's tone was dry, harsh to her ears as he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Michael? What are you doing? Get off me you're hurting me!" Lorraine snapped at Michael looking at him. He had now closed the PRU door and locked it.

"Doing what I wish I had done to you a longgggggggg time ago" He smirked evilly at her. Lorraine's heart started beating faster than she ever knew it could because she was scared of what Michael was going to do.

Her piercing blue eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall as she felt his hands roam over her body. It made her shudder, "Get off me!" she begged.

Michael just shook his head, "No, it's about time I got you seeing things my way about the school." He unzipped her dress.  
She put her hands on his chest as she tried her hardest to push him off of her. It didn't work. She wasn't strong enough. "What are you doing Micheal? Fine I'll let you have a say in how things run just please...get off me.." She begged him as she was beyond scared now.

"You're just saying that. I have to make you see sense, come to my way of thinking." Michael growled as his rough hands explored her body. Lorraine choked on her breath, trying her best to hold her tears back but failed as a perfectly formed tear drop surfaced on her cheek.

"Awh crying are we? How old are you!?" He snapped in her face "Only little children cry..you're not a child..are you Lorraine?" Michael laughed as he took her dress off her shoulders as it fell to the floor. "Hmm looking mighty fine as always Ms Donnegan" He smirked.

"Michael please don't do this..why are you doing this?" Lorraine asked as she wiped away the other few tears that had fallen from her eyes as she cried silently.

"To teach you a lesson, you don't mess or disagree with me." Michael smirked, "My you are gorgeous." he continued removing her clothes.

Lorraine continued to cry silently, biting her tongue; she couldn't believe what was happening, she felt so venerable, dreading what happened next.

"You're not my teacher anymore Michael..I'm not your pupil anymore..I'm you business partner! Michael please don't.." Lorraine begged him as her heart beat became faster and faster as he slid a hand up her leg and towards her breast. "Please.." She begged him not being able to control her tears anymore as she just let them fall down her cheeks and drop off as she looked down trying to see what he was going to do. Michael started unbuttoning his pants and zip as he pushed his pants down to round his ankles.

Desperate to escape, Lorraine struggled underneath him but he just tightened his grip on her. "Exactly, I don't have to worry about you being my students as your not, you're an adult." he whispered into her ear, his breath on her bare skin making her shiver. More tears flowed down her silky cheeks, smudging her make-up, as he finally succeeded in what he aimed, pushing himself into her.

Lorraine looked down as she closed her eyes tightly shut. She wanted this to end and she wished Michael could be the same he was when she was his pupil. Nice and a caring man. Some how and for some reason he had changed a lot. She couldn't stop crying as she pushed him away but it didn't work because he was too strong. He pumped in and out of her as he raped her. It lasted for 20 minutes before he shot his load into her and pulled out of her panting. "Wow..that was rather amazing..we should do it again some time" Michael smirked as he let go of her and she slid down the wall in tears. She cowered away into the corner of the PRU sobbing her heart out.

Lorraine watched as he left, her tears showing no sign of slowly; she felt disgusting, dirty, used. She wondered how she was going to cope working with him, knowing there was a high risk of a repeat of tonight as well as the consequences she could suffer from what had just happened.

Nikki was on her way back to the school, having forgotten some important spread sheets. Seeing Lorraine's Ferrari in the car park still, questions arised her to why she was still working.

Lorraine's heart was beating really fast. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that what had just happened was just a bad dream and not reality. Unfortunately for her is was reality. Her breathing was heavy as she couldn't bring herself to get up. She had no energy or motivation.

Nikki walked into the school and down the corridor on the way to the PRU. The door was closed so she typed in the code and walked inside letting the door close behind her.

Nikki was shocked to see Lorraine curled up in the corner of the PRU in a state. She turned her back slightly allowing Lorraine chance to fumble with her clothes and make herself decent. Lorraine was very shaky, horrified by what had happened, she just wanted to go home. She attempted to leave the PRU but Nikki gently pulled her back, "Why are you in here Lorraine? What's happened, I'm not letting you go in this state." her voice was soothing, caring, as she offered her boss a hug.

Lorraine hesitated at first at the thought of being touched again but she just wanted to be held. She walked towards Nikki and wrapped her arms around Nikki shakily as she cuddled into her colleague crying into Nikki's chest. Even with heels on Lorraine was still shorter than Nikki. She was shaking in fear as she buried her face into Nikki's chest crying loudly finally as her breathing was worse as she had to gasp for breath every so often due to crying so much.

Nikki was non the wiser to what had happened but knew it had to be something bad to make Lorraine this upset, she was normally so feisty and strong. She held her close, allowing her to have to comfort she seeked. "Talk to me." she whispered.

"I...c-can't." Lorraine sobbed, terrified of what Michael would do if she told.

"I won't tell anyone...I just want to help..."

Lorraine gulped as she tried to find her voice. "M..M..Michael..he..he..he.." Lorraine started stuttering as she didn't want to tell Nikki encase Michael found out that she told someone and she was terrified what he might do.

"Come on..lets go for a drink yeah? Then you can tell me while you have some time to gather your thoughts..what do you think?"

Nikki suggested to Lorraine as she didn't want to push her to talk but she really wanted to find out what had happened and why she was looking so vulnerable when she is usually the opposite and never let anything get her down.

Lorraine sighed knowing Nikki wasn't going to give up. All she wanted to do was go home and crack open the bottle of wine while letting her emotions run. She just nodded. Nikki broke off from the hug and went and collected the paperwork she'd come for, then headed out with Lorraine to the pub. Soon both were sat down with drinks, Lorraine with a large glass of wine, Nikki with non alcoholic since she was driving.

"So..what happened? You don't have to answer but if you don't I can't help you..but tell me in your own time..I'm not going to force you to tell me.." Nikki said to Lorraine as she took a drink of her lemonade.

Lorraine was holding the glass of wine in her hand and still shaking slightly. She was sat in the corner of the booth they were sat in as she just looked up at Nikki with blood shot eyes from crying. Nikki put a hand on Lorraine's arm to show her that she was listening and showed Lorraine that she wanted to help her.

Lorraine thought for a moment, composing a sentence. She really wanted to tell Nikki, she trusted Nikki. "Michael...he umm..." she stuttered, unable to complete the sentence.

Nikki listened, rubbing her arm reassuringly, "It's okay, continue in your own time."

"He r-raped me." Lorraine broke back down into uncontrollable sobs.

Nikki's eyes opened widely as she was shocked. "He..raped you?" Nikki asked making sure she heard correctly.

Lorraine just nodded sobbing into her hands uncontrollably. Nikki sighed and pulled Lorraine into a hug. Lorraine flinched at first looking up thinking it was Michael or someone out to hurt her. Nikki just smiled at her and opened her arms as she spoke "I'm not going to hurt you Lorraine..". Lorraine nodded as she moved closer towards Nikki and cuddled into her wanting to be held again.

Lorraine finally felt safe in Nikki's arms, even though she was still terrified, Nikki relaxed her. Nikki wondered what to do, she knew she couldn't say anything for Lorraine's sake. "Would you like me to drop you off home?"

Lorraine froze, if she went home, that meant she would have to be alone and right now she was desperate not to be. "If..you..um..stay..for..a..drink.." Lorraine stuttered through sobs as she wanted Nikki to stay with her for company and so that she could stay in Nikki's arms. Her car was left at school as they had came to the pub in Nikki's car because Lorraine was in no fit state to drive.

"I'll stay for a drink yeah.." Nikki nodded to Lorraine. After Nikki said that Lorraine started to calm down a little more because she knew she'd be safe at home with Nikki. "Finish your wine and then we'll go?" Nikki suggested as she took the last swig of her lemonade.

Lorraine nodded, allowing the remaining few mouthfuls to dampen her throat. Soon both woman had got to their feet and had jumped into Nikki's vehicle. Nikki relied on Lorraine's directions, having no idea where her boss lived. She was surprised when she saw just how big the house was, she should have guessed as this was Lorraine.

"Nice place.." Nikki said as she turned off the engine in Lorraine's drive. Lorraine didn't say a word she was just looking out of the window with her hand resting against her lips as she bit on her finger. Nikki placed a hand on Lorraine's leg which made her jump as she turned around noticing that it was Nikki she breathed out again letting her body relax again because she knew Nikki was there to comfort her and be there for her and not to hurt her. "We getting out then? Or we staying here for the remainder of the night?" Nikki asked smiling slightly as she looked at Lorraine who was just looking at Nikki.

Lorraine carefully got herself out of the car, leading Nikki to her front door. She sieved around in her handbag for her keys, finally finding them. She struggled to put the key in the door, her hand still shaking badly.

"Let me help you." Nikki smiled taking the key and fitting it into the lock, twisting it and allowing them in. She followed Lorraine in admiring the décor.

"Can I get you a drink?" Lorraine asked

"Just some lemonade please." Nikki smiled.

Lorraine got Nikki a glass of lemonade and herself some vodka, hoping it would melt the pain away. They were both sat in the lounge, silence lingering above them.

Lorraine couldn't help but stare at Nikki. 'Her perfect brown eyes, her slim face, the way she had her hair tucked neatly behind her ears, her slim build..all these thoughts were running through her mind. Perfect breasts. No! Lorraine you're straight!' Lorraine told her self as she closed her eyes and shook her head them opened her eyes again. She couldn't take her eyes off Nikki; having feelings for someone else who cared made it easier to bare what had happened with Michael.

Lorraine got up as she went and sat on Nikki with a leg either side of her colleague. She cuddled into Nikki wanting to feel safe in her arms. Nikki felt a little bit uncomfortable with how Lorraine was sitting but she didn't want to tell Lorraine because it was making Lorraine relax and calm herself down from what had happened with Michael. Lorraine pulled away but still with her arms wrapped around Nikki's neck as she looked at Nikki. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable, I just, well, I feel safe in your arms, I hope I haven't creeped you out and I hope you don't mind" Lorraine said to Nikki looking into her deep blue eyes.

"It's alright, you're relaxed." Nikki whispered watching Lorraine. She still felt so sorry for her.

"Thank you for everything you've done tonight, I really appreciate it, no ones ever been so nice..." Lorraine whispered, things still fresh on her mind from the late afternoons events, she continued to look for a distraction.

Nikki rubbed her back soothingly, "I could hard lines ignore you." Nikki whispered back.

"I suppose, but most people would of gave up trying to find out what was wrong but you didn't" Lorraine replied pouting cutely at Nikki. She looked at Nikki's lips. She wondered what it would feel like to have Nikki's lips on her own. Nikki was saying something to Lorraine but Lorraine just starred at Nikki's lips.

"Hello? Earth to Lorraine?" Nikki giggled slightly.

Lorraine shook her head as she couldn't peel her eyes off Nikki's lips. "Sorry what did you say?" Lorraine asked.  
"I said well I am not..." Nikki was cut short by Lorraine leaning in and locking her lips with Nikki's.

Nikki was a little surprised but returned her kiss; she'd always admired the feisty benefactor since she'd come to Glasgow. The softness of Nikki's lips on hers made Lorraine tingle, the feeling was heavenly as well as the distraction from everything that had happened. Nikki wondered if this could be the start of something but knew not to get her hopes up in case Lorraine's emotions were messing.

They kissed multiple times before Lorraine got caught in the moment which was distracting her and letting her forget what had happened with Michael, as she started unbuttoning Nikki's blouse as she wanted to explore her colleague more and wanted to feel loved again. She was really starting to question her sexuality now. She always knew she was straight but after kissing Nikki she knew it felt right.

Nikki pulled away as she spoke. "Woah, woah, woah Lorraine, you're going too far now, this isn't what you want, you just want a distraction from Michael" Nikki sighed talking softly too Lorraine.

Lorraine stopped and looked down, "Sorry...yeah you're right." she whispered running a hand through her hair, "It'll be stupid of me to do anything like that after what happened but I can't really hide the fact that I do have feelings for you...the kiss felt so right." she mumbled.

Nikki tilted her chin up, "I know it did...we can give it a shot at being together but you're in no fit state for what you tried. I will support you but slowly, you need to recover first..." Nikki's voice was soothing, caring.

Lorraine nodded in reply. "I know, I'm sorry, I just..got caught up in the moment..sorry..I just.." Lorraine spoke shrugging before she added. "Well I guess I just wanted to feel loved by someone again..and well..you kissing me back just made me feel loved again..I'm sorry" Lorraine sighed.

"Its alright, don't be sorry" Nikki smiled. "How about we have a drink, watch a film and have cuddles?" Nikki suggested stroking Lorraine's cheek as Lorraine slid off Nikki and sat on the sofa next to her.

Lorraine nodded, "I'd like that..." she whispered getting up, "What can I get you to drink?" "Have you got any lagers?" Nikki asked knowing she could drive on one of them.

Lorraine nodded, "Okay, pick a film from over there." she gestured to the DVD rack. Nikki nodded going over to look for a DVD while Lorraine got some drinks, she was happy Lorraine had opened up to her. Lorraine soon came back in with a lager and white wine.  
"Seen any you fancy watching?" Lorraine asked sitting back down on her sofa with her legs tucked to the side.

"Well there is this one..or this one.." Nikki said walking over to Lorraine with the two she had picked up. They were The Woman In Black which was a horror film or Paranormal Activity 4.

Lorraine hated Horror films. She looked at them as she sighed. "Really? You couldn't of chosen a comedy or action?" Lorraine asked looking scared about watching one of them.

Nikki picked out a comedy, not wanting to scare Lorraine, "How about this one?". Lorraine smiled, "That's better." she smiled taking the DVD and putting it on. Soon Lorraine and Nikki were sat on the sofa together enjoying the film. "Nik..." Lorraine started.  
"Mmm?"

"Stay tonight...I don't want to be alone." she whispered sheepishly.

Nikki looked at her, pulling her in for a hug, "Course I will."

"Good.." Lorraine smiled happily as she lent up and kissed Nikki again. After an hour into the film of Peter Kay Live, Lorraine's doorbell rung. "Who the hell is that at this time of night?" Lorraine frowned as it was half nine. She got up looking out the peep hole as she said to Nikki, "Its my sister, get the paper work out and turn the tv off, make it look like we are here for business" Lorraine said to Nikki as Nikki nodded getting the papers out and putting them out on the table. Lorraine sorted herself out and opened the door to her sister Amanda.

Nikki acted like she was busy figuring out some numbers. Lorraine lead Amanda in out of the cold, secretly just wanting to shut the door, still terrified someone was out to get her. "Long time no see..." Lorraine started.

"I could say the same." Amanda replied glancing into the lounge, "Didn't realise you had company...sorry."

"It's fine, it's Nikki. We work together. She's helping me with some paperwork." Lorraine smiled, "Did you come for a reason?" she asked Amanda.

"Yeah..erm..can I stay with you for a while?" Amanda asked biting her lip as she took her wet coat off from the down pour of rain falling down.

"Erm..sure..why?" Lorraine asked hesitant but then agreeing because she didn't want to see her baby sister end up somewhere horrible. Amanda was 21 years old, she was the baby one of the 3 sisters and Lorraine was the eldest.

"Can I ask where my room is? I wanna get changed." Amanda shivered a little. Lorraine nodded taking her upstairs and showing her to one of the spare rooms before going back down to Nikki.

"Is she okay?" Nikki asked. Lorraine nodded, "She just needed somewhere to stay, I have enough room.". Nikki felt slightly out of place, "I erm guess you won't want me hanging around." she mumbled.

Lorraine didn't want Nikki to go, she was scared of going to bed, being in a room on her own.

"Erm..I guess not..um.." Lorraine sighed looking down disappointed because she really wanted to spend the rest of her night with Nikki but couldn't know that her sister was here.

"Hey don't look so sad, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Nikki asked standing up after putting the paper work in a pile to take home. She lifted Lorraine's chin up with her hand as she looked into her lovers eyes. "Text me?" Nikki asked not knowing whether she should kiss Lorraine in case Amanda came down and caught them.

Lorraine nodded, annoyed that Amanda ad turned up. She knew she was never going to get any sleep now, she'd be up all night worrying. She got to her feet and gave Nikki a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep." she whispered to Lorraine before leaving, she hadn't wanted to leave Lorraine, worried about her but she knew there wasn't her place with Amanda there. She drove herself home. Lorraine had gone upstairs and into her en suite bathroom for a shower.

Lorraine washed herself over three times. She felt dirty from the incident with Michael so she wanted to be clean and fresh and she thought about Nikki. When Nikki was around Lorraine felt like jelly, she loved the way Nikki laughed, smiled, how she always smelt of bubble gum and how she was this feisty woman who wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way. Her thoughts drifted over the two of them together. They were now an 'item'. Lorraine smiled at the thought of having Nikki as her...girlfriend.

Nikki had gone home and changed into her pyjamas and was now sitting on the bed thinking about Lorraine. She'd fallen for Lorraine, always finding her flawless and was happy to be her partner. She wondered how she was coping on her own. Lorraine was now curled up in her bed, her thoughts all over the place as she continued thinking about her and Nikki but Michael clouded her thoughts. She text Nikki, 'Hope you got home safely, I'd better let you get some sleep. X'

Nikki heard her phone buzz on the bedside table as she reached over to get it. She opened the text as she smiled before typing out a reply 'hello princess, yes i got home very safely thank you, hope you are ok, tbh i can't really sleep at the moment because I miss you too much!:) xxx ' She sent the text and re-read Lorraine's text as she smiled at Lorraine caring that she got home ok.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to anyone who has read. Here's the next chapter - the warning from the previous chapter will stay for the moment. X**_

* * *

Five days or so had passed, Nikki was sat in her office cracking down with some paperwork in peace after the school day had ended. Lorraine was still struggling mentally with everything, forcing a smile all day and acting like everything was fine was emotionally exhausting. She walked into Nikki's office, glad to see Nikki in there alone, she wanted some time with her partner, some time to relax and hoped she could convince Nikki to come round and stay the night at hers so she felt safe. With Amanda gone, Lorraine ad nothing to worry about with anyone finding out she had a girlfriend.

"Thank god you're alone" Lorraine sighed breathing out as she shut the door and went over to Nikki sitting herself on Nikki's desk.

"You alright?" Nikki asked regretting asking afterwards because she knew Lorraine was still struggling. Michael went about his everyday as it nothing happened, as if the rape was just in Lorraine's imagination. "Yeah I'm ok, its just..really hard trying to act like this feisty strong women when inside I'm just an emotionally crumbled woman" Lorraine sighed telling Nikki as she looked down swinging her legs slightly as she was sat to the side of Nikki's paperwork.

Nikki sighed and looked at her sympathetically, standing up and in front of Lorraine, she rested her hand on her arm and gently rubbed, "You'll get through this Lorraine...you're strong and have me." she whispered.

Lorraine nodded, her eyes icing up with tears, she furiously wiped them away, hating being so weak. "Shh." Nikki soothed dabbing away some of the tears with her thumb.

"I'm sorry." Lorraine whispered taking a deep breath.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Nikki reassured.

Lorraine looked at her hands, fiddling with her fingers, "I'm having trouble sleeping at night..." she whispered, underneath the make up she looked shattered. She felt stupid again.

"Has your sister gone home or whatever then?" Nikki asked her stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah she left 3 days ago.." Lorraine nodded looking up at Nikki.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've stayed round mine with me, or I could've came round to yours if you were alone" Nikki spoke softly to Lorraine as there was a knock on the door. Nikki quickly removed her hand as Lorraine wiped her tears away. Nikki walked over to the door and opening the door to Michael. "What is it? Now's not such a good time.." Nikki asked Michael looking back at Lorraine who was still in the same position on the desk not wanting to see Michael.

"I need to see Lorraine." Michael said, "Privately."

Lorraine twisted her head round, shaking her head at Nikki her facial features clearly displaying distress and fear.

"I'm sorry but no." Nikki said, "I know what you did to her and if you think I'm leaving her alone with you for a split second you can dream on." she spat.

Michael glared at Nikki before at Lorraine, furious with her for telling. "Leave us in private Nikki." Michael spoke harshly.

Nikki refused to move, "What do you want? Can't you see how distressed she is!" she snapped.

"Exactly why I want to talk to her ALONE!" He almost shouted the last word at Nikki.

"No way. Talk to her hear while I am in the room or just turn back around and leave!" Nikki demanded. "I'll even go and sit in the cupboard if I have to" Nikki added pointing to the store cupboard where she kept files, pens, pencils, rulers, rubbers, new books etc.

Lorraine just wanted him to leave, she didn't feel safe in the room anymore. She had a gut feeling that Michael would hurt her again for telling Nikki.

Lorraine was stressing out again, tears in her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, "Nikki's right, speak to me with her in the room or leave." she tried to act confident but failed.

Michael glared at Nikki, "You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of me, like she did."

"You don't scare me." Nikki scoffed, she had her army experience behind her. Michael rolled his eyes, using his weight advantage against hers and pushing her out the office, luckily for Lorraine there wasn't a lock on the door though. Michael stormed over to Lorraine waving a piece of paper, "You've been making more cuts behind my back, I warned you."

"I'm sorry, I had to make cuts before my accountant made me close down the school without warning" Lorraine explained walked backwards scared by how Michael was acting.

Nikki walked back in her office as she went over to Lorraine standing in front of her. "Back away from her before I do something I will regret, or better still, back away or I will call the police!" Nikki ordered Michael but he just laughed in her face.

"What is the police going to do!?"

"Well they'll lock you away if Lorraine tells them what you did!" Nikki started.

"You have no evidence or proof I raped her!" Michael smirked which was true.

Lorraine shook slightly, not wanting Nikki to be dragged into it. "Just go Michael. Don't you ever think that you'll get away with what you did...nor are you going to hurt her again." Nikki snapped, protective of her new lover.

Michael just laughed, "Like I'm scared of you." he chuckled, "Now get out of my way."

Nikki still refused to move resulting in Michael taking a swing for her, then pushing past to Lorraine, "Why are you so close to her hmm? Things would be so much easier if you just did as I say." He went to grab her but Nikki jumped in the way, true to her word, Michael was not going to touch her again, "Come on Lorraine, let's go."

Lorraine grabbed her bag as she put it on her shoulder and walked past Michael and headed towards the door as Nikki picked up her bag as well. Nikki stood behind as they walked out the building into the car walked with Lorraine and after making sure Lorraine was safely in her car, she got in hers and followed Lorraine home, knowing she would need the support. Lorraine was glad to see Nikki following, she really wanted someone to cuddle into right now.

Lorraine parked her car in her driveway as she got out and waited for Nikki to park, get out her car and come up the driveway. Lorraine smiled seeing Nikki as she got her keys out her bag and opened the door. She wasn't shaking anymore because she knew she was perfectly safe as long as Nikki was around. She had proved herself to Lorraine by what she did for her with Michael in the office. Lorraine opened her door getting inside and taking her heels off and putting her bag on the floor near the phone on the table. She locked the front door of all its locks and closed the blinds and curtains so nobody could see in. It was now 5:30.

Nikki followed her, slipping her shoes and jacket off. She was happy to see Lorraine so relaxed. "Drink?" Lorraine asked.

"I'd love a cuppa." Nikki smiled back, watching Lorraine make two teas.

"Do you fancy a take out tonight?" Lorraine smiled. "I didn't think you'd be into take-a-ways Miss Donnegan."

"Well I don't feel like cooking." Lorraine giggled. Nikki chuckled picking up the menus Lorraine had gestured to.

"This take-a-way is the best" Nikki said showing the menu to Lorraine so she could see which one she meant.

"Ah that's my favourite" Lorraine smiled.

"Me too" Nikki replied as she looked through the menu looking for her usual meal that she would have. Lorraine got the sugar tub out the cupboard as she said to Nikki "How many sugars?"

"Oh none for me thanks" Nikki shook her head to Lorraine. Lorraine nodded and put 4 in her own. "4? Really? You're already sweet enough" Nikki smiled being soppy complimenting Lorraine.

Lorraine giggled cutely, "I don't get how you can not have any sugar!"

Nikki chuckled heading over to Lorraine, finding it hard to believe they were flirting over sugars in keys. Nikki wrapped her arms around Lorraine's waist, looking into her twinkling blue eyes. Lorraine giggled gain, twiddling her hair round her finger. "You have a cute giggle." Nikki smiled before capturing her lips softly.

"You have a cute everything" Lorraine told Nikki wrapping her arms around her lovers neck.

Nikki laughed again as she said "So are we getting this take-a-way or not? I've worked up quite an appetite" Nikki spoke as she couldn't help but smirk at what she said and how it may of come across to Lorraine.

"Oh have you now? Well maybe we don't need to order pudding, maybe we can have pudding in the bedroom" Lorraine smirked sliding her hands into Nikki's hair playing with her soft, bubble gum scented hair.

Nikki giggled, playing with Lorraine's hair, "Hmm that sounds like an offer I can't refuse." she giggled.

Lorraine parted for a moment to order the take-a-way before continuing to mess around with Nikki. Even though she was hungry, Lorraine was more edging for dessert, her mood had lifted since she felt so safe and secure at home with Nikki who made her relax greatly and was such fun to be with. Edging closer to Nikki, she nibbled her neck slightly, inhaling her scent that she was deeply addicted too.

"Hmm.." Nikki moaned getting turned on. Nikki slipped her arms around Lorraine and down to her bum squeezing it. Nikki's nipples hardened through her bra and through her top. Nikki's breathing increased as Lorraine moved to the other side of Nikki's neck as she started giving her a love bite. Sucking and biting on Nikki's skin on her neck it made Nikki turn to jelly through pleasure she was receiving from her boss and now her lover. "Hmmm..ohhhh.." Nikki moaned again to show Lorraine she was enjoying what was being done to her. They were soon disturbed by a knock on the door from the delivery guy with their food.

Lorraine broke off going to answer the door and paying for the food and coming back in with it.

"Thanks." Nikki smiled taking her food and sitting at the table. Both began to eat, although Lorraine was only picking, she was too caught up in her thoughts about Nikki. "Are you not hungry?" Nikki disturbed Lorraine's thoughts, "Hmm...oh no not really." Lorraine replied.

"Everything alright?" Nikki asked Lorraine as she ate her food.

"Yeah..I'm just..not in the mood to eat..I don't feel that hungry" Lorraine shrugged to Nikki sighing as she sipped her wine. "I'm just nipping to the toilet.." Lorraine said. She got up and walked upstairs going into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet with the lid down after locking the door. She sat there with her head in her hands resting on her knees as she let tears fall freely down her face.

Nikki worried about Lorraine, the whole Michael situation was really getting to her. Lorraine hadn't returned and it had been fifteen minutes; Nikki carefully went upstairs, needing to see if Lorraine was alright. Lorraine was just curled up in tears, feeling bad about herself and her body.

"Lorraine..." Nikki tapped on the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lorraine lied getting up and splashing her face with cold water. Nikki somehow didn't believe her though.

Nikki sighed deeply. "Well ok..are you coming down then? I miss you" Nikki called through the door.

Lorraine stood up with her hand on the door as she was about to open it and walk out. She stopped on the spot as she just burst into tears again. Nikki heard as she tried the door and it opened. She seen Lorraine in tears as she walked closer to her lover wrapping her arms around her embracing her into a cuddle as she cried into Nikki's chest. Nikki just held her in her arms. "Let it allllllllllllll out" Nikki soothed to Lorraine.

Lorraine just cried and cried, "I hate this, I feel so weak, venerable. I'm scared about what he'll do next. I really appreciate you protecting me like tnat but what if he had seriously hurt you?" she sobbed into Nikki's chest.

"I love you so much Lorraine, I don't care about me, I can stand up for myself, he's taking more advantage of you while you're at your weakest." Nikki whispered.

Lorraine began to take a few deep breaths trying to calm down knowing Nikki was there; Nikki always managed to make her feel better, lease stay tonight..." she whispered.

"Of course I will stay the night, I'll just have to pop home and get clean clothes though." Nikki told Lorraine "So..are you coming with me?" Nikki asked as she knew she couldn't just leave Lorraine on her own. "Or you stopping and just stay on the phone to me while I go?" Nikki asked as a bruise was forming on her face as because of Michael hitting her.

"I'll stay but keep on the phone to you.." Lorraine nodded pulling away from Nikki and looking up into her eyes. She had never been so happy in her life until she met Nikki.

"I'll be as quick as I can babe." Nikki said getting up, kissing her cheek. She hurried downstairs and out the door to her vehicle, soon on the phone to Lorraine talking random rubbish as she drove to her small house down the road.

Lorraine had made it into the bedroom, changing into her pyjamas and starting to remove her make-up, still on the phone to Nikki.

Nikki packed an over night back consisting of pyjamas, clean clothes for work tomorrow, toiletries, some more casual clothes as well as her gym and swimming stuff as she always did some sort of physical exercise in the mornings depending what took her fancy.

"Don't forget your swimming stuff babe..I've got a aerobics instructor coming out in the morning..she's been helping me relax after the whole Michael thing so I want you to join me in the morning" Lorraine explained to Nikki smiling as she wrapped herself in her bed covers getting comfy.

"Oh alright, good job I was one step ahead of you then wasn't it, I'd already packed my gym things because I always like to do some physical activity in the morning" Nikki replied.

Lorraine giggled as she replied "You'll certainly be working up a sweat in the morning.." Lorraine smirked to herself feeling relaxed and like she could be so open with Nikki.

Nikki giggled back, "I'm sure I'll cope."

Lorraine chuckled, once again Nikki had cheered her up, "Are you gonna be home soon?"

"I'm coming." Nikki smiled heading back to Lorraine's swiftly. Nikki came into Lorraine's, locking the door and heading upstairs with her stuff, "I'll be through soon, just getting changed." Nikki shouted heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Lorraine pouted slightly as she waited for Nikki to come back into the room. When Nikki eventually did Lorraine pouted. "You could've changed in here babe" Lorraine told her looking Nikki up and down as she was wearing short shorts and an over sized t-shirt. "Well someone looking sexy.." Lorraine smirked biting her lip looking at Nikki. Lorraine moved the quilt cover to expose herself. She had dressed herself in a lace and leather outfit with stockings, a thong, a bra and tassels on her bra covering her nipples although they were covered.

Nikki bit her lip, just starring at Lorraine, she'd pretty much worked out what Lorraine was after. Slowly she made her way over to the bed and climbed in, "Someone else is looking sexier though..." Nikki smirked. Lorraine giggled a little, looking at Nikki. Nikki slowly wrapped her arms around Lorraine, "Are you sure you want this...I don't want to force you after everything." Nikki whispered.

"I'm sure" Lorraine nodded wrapping her arms around Nikki's neck as she leaned forward and captured Nikki's lips with her own. They shared little kisses with each other until they started to get more passionate. They turned the kisses into a snog. Lorraine pulled away as she started kissing Nikki's neck again hoping to get her in the mood. It was getting Nikki in the mood. "I want to make love to you all night" Lorraine moaned into Nikki's ear before adding "I want to feel loved again, I wanna make you moan and I wanna make you sweat.." Lorraine panted telling Nikki as the moment kept getting even more heated.

Nikki's soft moans filled the room, her own hands resting on Lorraine's hips as she ran them up and down feeling Lorraine's petite curves but she knew to be careful. Lorraine smiled, pleased with herself for getting Nikki into the mood, happy that she was finally getting to feel loved again. She knew deep down that despite what Michael had done was wrong, she had gotten off lightly because as soon as she stopped struggling, he hadn't fought with her so much using force. Lorraine had moved down from nibbling Nikki's neck down towards her chest, allowing Nikki access to nibble Lorraine's ear whilst inhaling her scent.

"Hmm" Lorraine moaned as she started unbuttoning Nikki's blouse. "I want you..so bad.." Lorraine moaned to Nikki as she pushed Nikki's blouse off her shoulders as Nikki still continued to suck on Lorraine's ear. It also turned Lorraine on massively. They continued for a while to just hold each other in their arms as Nikki moved to Lorraine's neck kissing it up and down. They were soon interrupted by Nikki's phone ringing in her pocket. It buzzed as a normal ringtone played from her iphone. They just ignored it for a while but the caller just kept calling back.

Lorraine and Nikki remained close, enjoying being able to hold each other, cuddle each other and the kisses they shared. Nikki fiddled with Lorraine's hair, just hoping her phone would stop ringing; she didn't want to break the contact with Lorraine. "Whoever that is, is keen." Lorraine mumbled, sucking at her girlfriends neck again. Nikki sighed and picked her phone up, keeping on arm wrapped around Lorraine, "Hello?" she said down the phone.

Lorraine continued to kiss from Nikki's neck down to her chest and round her breasts. "Hey baby" the voice at the end of the phone spoke. "Sorry who is this?" Nikki asked trying to play cool and not let Lorraine's kissing distract her from talking to the person on the phone. "Who do you think I am sexy?" The voice replied. "I don't know who you are so stop calling me that, you must have the wrong number, bye" Nikki replied hanging up. "Who was that?" Lorraine asked still kissing her chest. "I don't know" Nikki replied shrugging.

Nikki couldn't help but feel she recognised the voice, pushing the thoughts away, she turned her phone off then she looked at Lorraine how had slyly been undressing her. She wondered how far Lorraine wanted to go. Lorraine watched Nikki, she stopped kissing her for the moment and reached up, stroking her bruised cheek with the pad of her thumb. Nikki's cheek tingled under the touch, "You're gorgeous." she smiled holding Lorraine close and messing with her hair again.

"You are too, you're perfect" Lorraine smiled to Nikki kissing her lips. Suddenly, Lorraine pulled away and got off the bed running to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**_We'd like to say thanks to anyone who's read this and to those who have left a review. The next part is being posted as two chapters as it's so long. Lynsey and Jen x_**

* * *

Nikki woke up early to find the space in the bed next to her empty. "Lorraine?" Nikki called getting up, worried as to where Lorraine was. Lorraine was in her en suite emptying the contents of her stomach. Nikki found Lorraine and knelt down next to her, rubbing her back snd holding her hair back, "Are you okay?"

Lorraine nodded, "Mmm, its wearing off now though." She said. Nikki nodded worrying about Lorraine.

"Maybe it was the take-a-way from last night.." Nikki said to Lorraine as Lorraine finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. Nikki helped Lorraine up and she brushed her teeth to get the smell and the taste of sick away. She brushed them three times over then stopped and wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck. They kissed each other deeply as they were disturbed by the door knocking. It was Janet. Lorraine's 26 year old young, blonde, water aerobics trainer ready for their morning session.

"It'll be Janet." Lorraine smiled heading downstairs with Nikki and allowing Janet in. Lorraine then lead Nikki back upstairs and they got their swimming stuff before Lorraine guided the way to her luxury indoor pool.

Nikki was in love with Lorraine's house, it was so spacious and modern, "The joys of money ey." she smiled.

Lorraine chuckled, "My own pool is way better than the public baths."

Both women started to get changed.

Lorraine changed into a pink bikini as she wrapped a beachy skirt around her. Nikki changed into a black bikini but put on some mens swimming shorts. Nikki came out first as she sat on one of the sun loungers waiting for Lorraine. Lorraine walked out as she seen Nikki sat on the lounger. She walked over to Nikki smiling. "You have a stunning body" Nikki complimented Lorraine as she stood up wrapping her arms around Lorraine as Janet changed into her aerobics gear.

Lorraine blushed, "And you're very tomboy-ish." she giggled. Nikki admired Lorraine's body, she truly was flawless; it was the most of Lorraine's body she'd seen up to now. Lorraine cuddled into Nikki as she waited, Nikki already relaxed her. Nikki dreaded what Lorraine had in store for her this morning, it was likely to be something she wasn't used to.

"Well you should have gathered by now I'm not a typical..girly girl" Nikki smirked laughing slightly.

"Well that's true..but that's one of the reasons I love you, I love how you are the complete opposite to me because it makes me more attracted to you, if you were the same as me and a girly girl I am positive we wouldn't be in love like this because it would creep me out because it would be like I'm dating myself" Lorraine giggled slightly.

"Wow..I wasn't expecting a lecture.." Nikki laughed at how Lorraine had rambled on.

Lorraine pouted frowning at Nikki as she wacked her arm. "Don't laugh at me!" Lorraine pouted at Nikki.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh, "You're cute when you pout.". Lorraine blushed, deeply in love with Nikki. "Come on then, time to get wet." Nikki smiled getting up and leading Lorraine over to the pool. She slid straight in, going under and swimming around. Lorraine stayed sat at the edge, dipping her feet in. "You coming in?" Nikki smiled going back over to her.

Lorraine slid in, straight into Nikki's arms and smiled. "I have no idea how you can be so keen in water, or in that gruelling stuff they do in the army!" Lorraine screwed her nose up, giggling.

"How do you mean keen?" Nikki asked Lorraine holding her close. Nikki tucked some loose hair of Lorraine's behind her ears.

"Like so confident.." Lorraine replied.

"Why are you not confident in water?" Nikki questioned looking into Lorraine's eyes as she replied and shook her head. "Why not?" Nikki asked confused as to why Lorraine was so paranoid in the pool.

"I can't.." Lorraine started feeling embarrassed.

"Can't what princess?" Nikki asked pushing her for the answer wanting to know.

"I can't..can't..sw..swim" Lorraine stuttered blushing with embarrassment.

"Aww darling." Nikki soothed, holding her close and keeping her a float.

Lorraine looked down in shame, "I've never really liked water, always been a girly girl who cared a lot about her hair and make-up."

Nikki nodded, "It's okay, there are plenty of people that can't swim. Stay within your depth with me then?" she suggested in which Lorraine nodded.

Lorraine trusted Nikki to keep her safe and not let her go under, she rarely used her pool herself, she generally just used the hot tub. Nikki had always found the water an easy place to be since being in the army, their training was vigorous.

"Nik?" Lorraine asked looking up at Nikki with her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Yes? My stunningly beautiful blonde princess?" Nikki smiled answering Lorraine. Lorraine blushed smiling from ear at how Nikki kept calling her princess. "I love you.." Lorraine told Nikki for the first time face to face.

Nikki returned the smile as she locked lips with Lorraine. "I love you too.." Nikki smiled after pulling away from the kiss and they both hadn't seen Janet walk in. Janet stood awkwardly as she coughed trying to get Lorraine's attention.

Lorraine looked round, her unblemished cheeks flushing rosy. She headed over to the side with Nikki, "Sorry." she mumbled to Janet.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not being paid to watch you too flirt." Janet chuckled. Nikki stood awkwardly looking down. Lorraine looked back at Nikki and chuckled cutely waiting as Janet got into the pool. Nikki waited wondering what was going to be in store for her. Janet soon started the mornings sessions or water aerobics.

Nikki couldn't concentrate as what was going on was not her idea of exercise. She felt like a really girly girl just prancing around in the water. She didn't put any effort into doing the exercise unlike Lorraine who was doing exactly what Janet was doing. "Nah...I'm outta here" Nikki shook her head as she got out the pool and wrapped her self in her towel as she sat on a sun lounger.

Lorraine looked over at Nikki frowning at her. "Why you get out?" Lorraine asked feeling sad as she wanted to exercise with Nikki together.

"This really isn't my sort of thing." Nikki said, she felt stupid.

Lorraine frowned, "Oh please come back in...for me?" she fluttered her eye lashes. Lorraine was irresistible to Nikki when she did.

Nikki was less than impressed but she didn't want to seem mean, she went back.

Lorraine grinned, "Oh cheer up Nik, just because you're such a tomboy. This should be way more simple then running through muddy rivers."

Nikki just pouted attempting some of the exercises.

"I would rather run through a muddy river, much more of an adrenaline rush then these poxy yoga..things" Nikki replied with a unhappy face on her looking at Lorraine giving her evils.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! Is it a crime to want to work out with my girlfriend? No? I didn't think so!" Lorraine pouted.

Nikki smirked as she held her nose and went under water swimming over to Lorraine and attacking her, grabbing onto her which made Lorraine jump. It resulted in Lorraine falling into the water making her have a panic attack.

Nikki picked Lorraine out the water and sat her on the side, "Hey it's okay, I was only messing." she worried getting Lorraine to take some deep breaths.

Lorraine brushed her wet hair out of her face and nodded, she was a little shaky but okay, "Guess that'll teach me to annoy you." she lightened the air with a small chuckle.

Nikki smiled, "Guess it will, you coming back in?"

Lorraine shook her head, "I think I've had enough for today. I'm going for a shower." she whispered getting up, her stomach churning again.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry.." Nikki sighed feeling guilty for dragging Lorraine into the water.

"Yeah, I'm sure, its fine.." Lorraine told Nikki still feeling a bit scared of Nikki pulling her under the water. Nikki felt really bad and guilty.

Lorraine stood up getting her towel and wrapping it around herself. "I'll pay you when I come down..erm..Nikki will make you a cuppa" Lorraine said to Janet before walking off upstairs for a shower. Janet and Nikki went into the kitchen talking as Nikki put the kettle on.

Nikki still felt guilty making three cups of tea, she wondered if she'd blown it with Lorraine. Lorraine was upstairs showering, she loved Nikki and knew she'd only been messing about but it scared her. She tied her wet hair up and wrapped her dressing gown around herself, heading downstairs and paying Janet before watching her leave.

"I'm really sorry..." Nikki said again passing her a cuppa.

Lorraine sipped at her cuppa, "It's fine Nik, honestly."

Nikki opened her arms out for Lorraine, Lorraine excepting her cuddle. She looked for the scent of Nikki's shampoo and perfume but only got the smell of chlorine.

"I'll let you shower because you'll need to head off to work soon.." Lorraine said pulling away from the hug as she really wanted to smell Nikki's scent again before she went to work. Lorraine wasn't in work till 11 because she had more meetings with her accountant at 10:30.

Nikki nodded kissing Lorraine and walking upstairs having a shower. She had brought her own shower gel and shampoo. She showered herself down while Lorraine made herself and Nikki some toast so they both wouldn't leave the house on an empty stomach.

Lorraine's phone started ringing. It was her ex Jamie. She rejected the call but he phoned again, she answered, "Jamie what have I told you. No I'm not interested."

After a few minutes she hung up, sighing. Nikki was now ready for work, she came downstairs. Lorraine handed her some toast and together they ate their breakfast. "I'd better get going." Nikki said getting up. Lorraine and her shared on last kiss and cuddle before Nikki headed to work.

What they didn't know was as they hugged and kissed was that Sonya was outside and had seen them kissing. Sonya hid as Nikki came out and walked off getting into the car with wet hair.

Lorraine smiled happily as she walked back into the living room with her toast with her phone in her pocket as her phone buzzed again. It was Jamie however, this time he texted Lorraine. Sighing she took her phone out her pocket and opened up the message reading it. _'I can't cope anymore, Lily-Mae's gonna have to live with you, you'll have to pick her up and she can live with you! X'_ The message said.

Lorraine's eyes widened, she loved her daughter muchly but wondered how Nikki would react, she text Jamie back, _'Okay, I'll come get her soon.'_

She ate her toast quickly and hurried upstairs, getting herself dressed into one of her business dresses and doing her hair and make-up. She cancelled her meeting with her accountant figuring her daughter and Nikki were more important. Even with her daughter coming to live with her, she still wanted Nikki to stay.

Lorraine drove to Jamie's. "Mummy!" Lily-Mae shouted excitedly.

"Hiya angel, why you not in school?" Lorraine asked walking more into Jamie's lounge.

"Daddy said me not go to school today cos me gonna be living with you so me will be going to a new school" Lily-Mae told her mum remembering what her dad had told her.

She was the image of Lorraine with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lorraine really would have to tell Nikki about Lily-Mae before she came round later so she could get it out the way and so it wouldn't be awkward when Nikki came round seeing a kid running about and get the wrong impression about Lorraine.

Lorraine gave her daughter a hug, not really bothering with Jamie. "Can we go, please Mummy!" Lily-Mae grinned.

"Here's her stuff." Jamie pointed to a couple of suitcases.

Lorraine nodded, "Right come on princess." she said to her daughter and started taking some of her things out to her Ferrari.

Within half an hour she was off and heading to Waterloo Road. Once at the school, Lorraine left Sonya who was sniggering about what she'd soon between Lorraine and Nikki with Lily Mae baby sitting while she went to find Nikki.

Nikki was teaching the kids in the PRU as she was marking some books while the class got on with their work while talking between themselves. Lorraine walked down the corridor with her heels clip clopping behind her. "Lorraine..?" Michael called to her.

She ignored him because of what he did to her. "Look I'm not going to hurt you again..I came to apologise to you..I don't know why I did what I did but I'm sorry..I came to tell you that I'm going to the police and handing myself in.." Michael spoke explaining to Lorraine. She turned around and looked at him. He genuinely looked sorry and regretful for what he did.

Lorraine wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, "Well you should be. I don't want you anywhere near me Michael." Lorraine spoke as confidently as she could.

"I really am sorry." Michael said going to touch her arm but she moved it out the way, "Right, well I better be going need to see Nikki." she said before walking off, still not happy with being on her own with him.

She arrived at the PRU door and knocked on it. Nikki looked up and walked over to the door, quietening her class, "Lorraine is everything okay?"

"Yeah, can I have a word with you outside please?" Lorraine asked looking at Nikki with her bag on her shoulder.

"Yes of course" Nikki nodded before addressing her class, "Right carry on with your work I'll just be outside having a word with Miss Donnegan". The class carried on and Nikki stepped outside closing the door. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked Lorraine.

"Well..I thought you should know..I have a 6 year old..daughter" Lorraine explained looking down as she feared Nikki would get the wrong idea and end things with Lorraine.

Nikki's eyes widened, "Huh...wha...since when?" she asked confused.

"Her dad got custody of her but now doesn't want anything to do with her so she's coming back to live with me." Lorraine said watching Nikki who look shell shocked, "I hope you don't mind, you can still come round, whenever you want, spend the nights. It won't matter, she will have to get used to the fact that this is what I am." Lorraine said.

Nikki nodded, "It's just a bit of a shock...I've never been around kids..." "Come round tonight, stay again if you like, I really enjoyed your company last night."

"Plus you'll get to meet Lily-Mae and she can meet you..please?" Lorraine asked looking at Nikki with her hand on Nikki's arm.

"Yeah okay, sure" Nikki nodded.

"Great well, I'm having the day off because I need to sort a school out for her" Lorraine said happy that Nikki accepted that she had a daughter.

"Alright then I'll come round when I've finished here?" Nikki suggested.

"That would be great..oh and before I forget I just bumped into Michael" Lorraine told Nikki. Nikki looked shocked and worried. "Oh it was ok, he was apologizing, I don't know if he meant it or anything but he looked genuinely sorry" Lorraine shrugged not sure what to think of Michael's apology.

Nikki nodded, "I'd still give him a wide birth if I were you."

Lorraine nodded in agreement. "Right I'll see you later." she smiled before heading back to get Lily Mae.

Nikki went back to the PRU excited for the end of the day. Lorraine got her daughter and headed home with her daughter. Lily Mae was shocked at the size of her mothers house, "Its massive!"

"Yes princess, plenty to keep you entertained."

"Can me have some new toys please mummy?" Lily-Mae asked her mum as all she had brought was her clothes and her teddy she had since birth which she took everywhere with her. If she didn't have it she couldn't leave the house without having a paddy.

"Of course you can, you sit on the sofa and have a look through the catalogue while I get some paper and a pen to write down what you want yeah?" Lorraine suggested.

"Yes" Lily-Mae nodded excitedly.

"Okay, do you want some juice?" Lorraine asked giving her daughter the argos catalouge to look through.

"Yes please mummy"

Lorraine smiled getting her a drink and come back in, sitting next to her daughter watching her. Lily Mae happily picked things out slowly, Lorraine writing a list in her unique swirly handwriting.

"Can I see my room?" Lily Mae asked excitedly.

Lorraine nodded carrying her daughter upstairs and into the room that would be hers, "You can have it decorated it any way you like." she smiled.

"Pink with fairies and butterflies!" Lily Mae giggled.

"Yeah? Well I'm sure we can make that happen. Now Lily?" Lorraine asked her daughter as she needed to explain to her daughter about Nikki.

"Yes mummy?" Lily asked jumping on her bed. Lorraine sat down and patted the bed next to her. Lily bounced on her bum and sat next to her mum.

"Lily? How would you feel if you had..if you had two mummies?" Lorraine asked as she moved her daughters hair out her face and stroked her cheek hoping Lily would be ok with it. Lily looked at her mum with a confused look.

"Two mummies? I thought you were mummy." Lily Mae pouted.

"I am darling but you see I have a girlfriend, and I hope things will work out between us and it'll mean you have two mummies."

Lily Mae nodded taking it all in, "Is she nice?"

"Very." Lorraine smiled, "She's coming round to meet you later."

Lily looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, "Okay. If mummy like her, then I like her." she giggled.

Lorraine smiled pulling her daughter in for a hug, how she'd missed her.

"Daddies are smelly anyway aren't they babe?" Lorraine giggled to Lily.

Lily nodded as she said, "Yeah they stinky, mummies are nice and not stinky" Lily said scrunching her nose up looking at Lorraine.

"That's right" Lorraine nodded. "So what do you want to do now then? Mummy has the whole day off so we can do what ever you want" She asked Lily.

"Erm..can we go to..the..zoo?" Lily asked her mum as she cuddled her teddy keeping it closer to her. She loved her teddy. It was her best friend.

Lorraine nodded, "Of course we can babe, if that's what you wanna do." she smiled getting up and holding her hand out.

Lily Mae grabbed her mothers hand tight and went downstairs with her, her teddy secure in her other arm. Lorraine got some things together before heading out to her car wher daughter. She couldn't wait for Nikki to meet her, she hoped one day they could be a happy family. Nikki was lost in her thoughts, bored of teaching especially since the kids were playing up.

Nikki sighed as she got her phone out texting Lorraine. _'Hey princess, I am beyond bored right now, PRU kids are playing up and I miss you loads..xxxx'_ She typed out then pressed send.

Lorraine got in the car with Lily and straped her in the car before getting in her car as she started driving towards Greenock Central Zoo. "Yay!" Lily cheered excitedly as Lorraine got out going round to Lily's side helping her daughter out as she put her bag on her shoulder. They got in line queing up to get their tickets to get in the zoo.

Lorraine smiled at her daughter before checking her phone and texting Nikki back, _'Hey babe, I'm at the zoo with an excitable 6 year old. Aww, it'll soon be the end of the day, its Friday so we have a weekend together, just me, you and Lily. I miss you too xxx'_. "Which animal do you want to see first then?" Lorraine asked the jumping around child.

"Hmmm, the monkeys!" Lily Mae giggled in reply. Lorraine smiled getting the tickets and heading in.

They walked over to the main bit and handed their tickets to the other guy at the gate. They got in as Lorraine put her tickets into her bag after she showed the guy. "Look Lils.." Lorraine said to her daughter who had calmed down a bit as she pointed over to someone dressed up as Dora the Explorer and Boots the monkey. Lily-Mae looked over at where her mum was pointing to as she stopped. She ran towards Lorraine and buried her head into Lorraine's dress scared of the dressed up characters from one of her favourite tv shows.

"Hey it's okay darling." Lorraine said bending down to Lily's level, "They won't hurt you."

Lily just shook her head and lead her mother away. Lorraine really did have a lot to earn about parenting. Together the mother and daughter walked round the school observing all the different animals in their enclosures.

After a while they stopped and went to one of the zoo's cafes for some food for lunch. "What would you like sweetheart?" Lorraine asked her daughter getting inline.

Lily looked at the food on offer as she thought for a moment. "Can me have chips, nuggets and gravy please mummy?" Lily asked her mum cutely still with her famous teddy bear under her arm.

"Of course you can" Lorraine nodded as it soon got to her turn in the queue.

"Hello miss what can I get for you?" A woman behind the counter asked Lorraine.

"Chips, nuggets with gravy twice please" Lorraine smiled having the same meal as her daughter. She'd usually have a salad but she wanted to treat herself today.

"Sure that will be £4.50 please" The woman smiled.

Lorraine paid and went and sat down with her daughter. She wondered how Nikki was doing, _'Have the kids calmed down yet? Can't wait to see you later xxx'_

Hearing her phone beep, Nikki picked it up, smiling to see she had an unread message from Lorraine, reading it, she quickly hit reply and typed _'Finally finished my teaching for the day, going to crack on with some paperwork before heading off early. Need to stop by at home first and get a few things, then I'll be round. Looking forward to seeing you too xxx'_ she tapped the send button smiling.

"What does my other mummy look like?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"Would you like to see a picture?" Lorraine asked her daughter finding it would be easier for Lily to see than explain to her.

"Yes please" Lily nodded eating her food. Lorraine unlocked her phone then tapped onto her pictures on her iphone as she searched through for a picture of her and Nikki. Coming across one to opened it up making it larger as she held it out to Lily. "There she is" Lorraine smiled as her daughter took a look.

"She's pretty mummy" Lily told her mum still looking at the picture of her mum and her new other mum.

"Yeah she is." Lorraine smiled before putting her phone away and eating her food.

Lily Mae had soon finished her meal and waited for her mother, "What are we doing now?"

Lorraine glanced at the clock, it was 2pm, "Well once we've finished at the zoo we can go home and see if your toys have been delivered, if they haven't I'm sure I can keep you occupied in the pool or watching TV." she smiled.

Lily grinned, she really did look like a mini version of her mum, "Yay!"

"Come on then lets go see the rest of these animals" Lorraine smiled to Lily-Mae. They continued walking around as Lorraine texted Nikki. _'You'll be happy :') xx'_ She typed pressing send.

"Mummy? Take my picture?" Lily-Mae asked a she was stood behind a wooden panel which had a person or animal painted on the front and a hole cut out for the children to put their head in and pretend to be an animal. Lorraine looked up and smiled at her daughter as she walked a bit closer and snapped a picture.

"Let me see" Lily cheered running back over to Lorraine. She showed Lily the picture as she giggled. "Me look silly" Lily laughed as they carried on round the zoo.

_'Why's that then?xxx'_ Nikki typed texting back to Lorraine. Lorraine felt her phone buzz as she read the message. Instead of replying she called Nikki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Continuing from chapter three.**_

* * *

Nikki answered her phone after seeing it was Lorraine, "Hello." she smiled happily down the phone.

"Hey." Lorraine smiled back, holding Lily-Mae's hand as they headed towards the exit.

"Everything okay?" Nikki asked. "

Yeah, everything's great."

"So why will I be happy then?"

"Well Lily thinks your pretty.." Lorraine smiled down the phone.

"Mummy can we go in gift shop? Pleaseeee?" Lily begged Lorraine tugging on her jacket.

"Yes go on.." Lorraine nodded following her daughter.

"Awh does she?" Nikki questioned smiling as she stopped doing the paperwork.

"Yeah, she asked to see a picture of her 'other mummy' so I found the picture of us I took when we went out with everyone at the end of term for a drink before we got together and she said you are very pretty" Lorraine explained.

"Awh tell her I said thanks and she's pretty too because if she's anything like you Lorraine she will be a little stunner" Nikki replied.

Lorraine blushed as she searched the shop for Lily. She spotted her over by the books.

"You'll find out tonight." Lorraine smiled heading over to Lily-Mae, "We should be home within an hour."

"I'm just finishing up and I'll be over in just over an hour." Nikki smiled, excited to see her beautiful girlfriend again. "Alright, take car, love you, bye." Lorraine then hung up.

"Can I have this book and cuddly toy please?" Lily-Mae questioned excitedly.

Lorraine nodded, "Of course you can darling, anything else?"

Lily's bight blue eyes began to scan the shop.

"Erm..no thank you mummy" Lily-Mae smiled being polite as it was how she was brought up.

"Okay then lets go and pay the lady for them and head home yeah? You'll get to me Nikki soon sweetheart" Lorraine informed her daughter as she nodded in reply to paying the lady behind the till.

"Mummy Nikki?" Lily-Mae asked.

"Yes darling you'll get to meet mummy Nikki" Lorraine nodded. They paid for the items and went out the gates to the car.

"Mummy?" Lily-Mae asked looking down as Lorraine strapped her into the seat.

"Yes angel?" Lorraine asked sensing something was up with her daughter. "What's wrong?" Lorraine asked crouching down to Lily's level.

"Will mummy Nikki like me?" Lily asked looking sad.

"Of course she will princess, she told me on the phone she's looking forward to meeting you tonight." Lorraine promised.

Lily-Mae nodded holding her famous bear close.

Lorraine started driving, "She's lovely, eventually we'll be a proper family." she smiled.

Her daughter nodded looking out the window watching the scenery flash by as they headed home, "Can I go in the pool when we're home?"

"When Nikki's here, she loves the pool." Lorraine smiled, secretly not wanting to be left in charge of her daughter in the water in case anything happened as she knew she wasn't confident.

"Okay!" Lily-Mae grinned.

Then soon arrived home. Lorraine got out the car and went round to Lily's side as she helped her out. Lily ran to the door and Lorraine followed getting her keys out and opening the door.

"Mummy?" Lily asked running inside.

"Yeah?" Lorraine asked taking her shoes and jacket off as she hung it up.

"Can we make some cupcakes for when mummy Nikki comes round?" Lily questioned to her mum hoping they could bake some cakes because she loved baking cakes.

Lorraine chuckled, "What a lovely idea." she smiled putting her stuff down once inside.

Lily-Mae grinned running into the kitchen, Lorraine following. Lorraine helped her wash her hands and washed her own before getting the ingredients out, "What flavour?"

"Chocolate chip!" Lily giggled.

Lorraine giggled too. Lorraine helped Lily put the right amounts of ingredients into the bowl and had her stood on a chair. "Woopsies!" Lily-Mae giggled having accidently covered her mother in flour.

Lorraine gasped as Lily couldn't stop giggling. "You better run missy" Lorraine smirked.

Lily got down off the step and started running around the house as she found somewhere to hide, Lorraine ran after her. "I'm coming to tickle you miss cheeky!" Lorraine called giggling as she looked for Lily.

Lily couldn't stop giggling which meant Lorraine was able to find her daughter. "Boo! Found you!" Lorraine smirked as she found her daughter hiding behind the couch chair in the lounge as she tickled her. "Ahhh, mummy, stop" Lily giggled as Lorraine tickled her.

Lily giggled, wriggling around. Lorraine stopped and looked at her, "Remind me not to wear my expensive dresses when cooking with you." she laughed. Lily just giggled.

"Come on you, lets put the cupcakes in the oven before Nikki arrives." Together mother and daughter returned to the kitchen and finished off prepping the cupcakes for the oven.

Nikki was on her way home to collect some more clothes. She got a bag out the bottom of her wardrobe and filled it with some clothes for tomorrow and sunday, along with her swim wear, shoes, toiletries and then clean underwear. She zipped the bag up and changed out of her work clothes.

Nikki decided on wearing skinny jeans, a baggy top and her converse. _'Hey babe, anything you want me to bring from home? Any dvd's or cd's?xxx'_ Nikki typed out sending the text to Lorraine. She walked downstairs as she put her phone, charger and purse into her bag she was taking to Lorraine's. Just as she was about to leave she opened the door and was startled by a fimilar face on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki looked at the female in front of her, it was her ex; Gemma.

"Hello to you too, going somewhere?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, if its anything to do with you?"

"I just wanted to know if we could talk.". Nikki sighed, "I don't really have time at the moment.".

Gemma looked at her, she hadn't changed, "You've got someone else haven't you?"

"What's it got to do with you whether I do or not? We were over years ago! I deserve happiness!" Nikki snapped. There was a sudden down pour of rain. "Ugh..come in" Nikki moaned being nice as she wouldn't like being left in the rain herself so didn't want someone else left out in the rain. 'What harm could it do?' She thought to herself as she moved out the way letting Gemma inside her house.

Gemma stepped in taking her coat and shoes off. "Cuppa?" Nikki asked dumping her back down in the hall way.

"Yes please" Gemma nodded.

Nikki went into the kitchen with her phone and texted Lorraine. _'Be round soon, I have a visitor '_ she tapped and sent as she boiled the kettle.

Lorraine looked at the text, atleast it gave her time to finish the cakes with Lily-Mae and get changed.

Nikki made two cups of tea and took them into the lounge sitting on the sofa. "Thanks." Gemma said taking a sip of her tea, she looked at Nikki, "Take me back...I've worked out its you I want."

"And it's taken you five bloody years to work that out, no. No I've moved on."

"So there is someone else..." Yes and she treats me with the respect I deserve." Nikki said, getting slightly flustered.

"Treats you with respect? I treated you with respect!" Gemma replied holding her cuppa.

"Did you hell! You abused me! Always looking down at me, throwing me around forcing me to do things!" Nikki snapped as she felt tears well in her eyes. She breathed in and out deeply as she didn't want to cry and look weak In front of Gemma.

Gemma was a lot taller than Nikki although Nikki was quite tall herself and Gemma was more curvy and heavier than Nikki in weight.

"Leave please, now." Nikki said as confidently as she could standing up, knowing not to get herself cornered.

Gemma scoffed, "I'll be back and I'll win you back." she warned before heading out, having an idea on how to get Nikki dumped since she was friends with Sonya.

Nikki stood there taking a few deep breaths and composing herself. She ran a hand roughly through her almost black hair and headed out with her things. Her car wheels crunched against the gravel drive before she spun off down the road to Lorraine's.

Mummy? Where's mummy Nikki? She late!" Lily-Mae moaned as Lorraine was going upstairs with her daughter to change.

"She'll be here soon angel, she said she had a visitor before she left so she'll be here soon, now help mummy pick something nice to wear to impress Nikki?" Lorraine suggested going into her bedroom. She found Nikki's knickers on the floor from the night before. She picked them up and put them in her washing basket before Lily saw.

"Mummy has lots of clothes." Lily-Mae giggled. Lorraine laughed watching Lily pick out some things. Lily-Mae picked out a tight black skirt and a low cut cream and black blouse, "This!"

"Alright then, if that's what you want me to wear I will...go into your bedroom for a minute while Mummy gets changed." Lorraine smiled.

Lily nodded running off to her bedroom allowing Lorraine to change.

Nikki had just arrived as Lorraine and her daughter had got downstairs, she tapped on the door. Lorraine rushed to answer it while Lily hid behind her mum, suddenly becoming shy.

Nikki was drenched from the rain. "Hey" Lorraine smiled happy to see Nikki.

"Alright?" Nikki asked stepping inside as they locked lips for a kiss.

"Yes thanks, Lily, come on, don't hide, you can meet Nikki now" Lorraine smiled looking down to see her daughter hiding. "You're not shy! You're far from it!" Lorraine laughed as she picked Lily up. Lily went shy again and buried her head into Lorraine's shoulder.

"I guess she can't have the toy I bought for her then" Nikki said smiling to Lorraine.

Lily's head shot up from Lorraine's shoulder. "Toy?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, I bought you a toy." Nikki smiled softly.

Lily-Mae looked round at Nikki, looking at her nervously.

"Like I said Lorraine, she is a little stunner like her Mum." Nikki smiled causing Lorraine's cheeks to flush rosy and Lily-Mae to giggle. Lily held her arms out to Nikki.

Nikki nervously took Lily out of Lorraine's arms and held her. "Your a little cutie." Nikki smiled hugging her before putting her down and giving her the toy she'd got her, "Yay! Thank you Mummy Nikki." Lily grinned.

Nikki couldn't believe what Lily had called her, she smiled, "Mummy Nikki, aww."

"Shall we go and see if the surprise for Nikki is ready babe?" Lorraine asked Lily-Mae.

"Yeah" Lily-Mae cheered. "Surprise?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes we made you surprise" Lily giggled "You can't see yet though so you need to go in there" Lily added pushing Nikki backwards into the lounge while they went to check on the cupcakes.

Lily ran into the kitchen with her new toy as Lorraine giggled.

"So yeah..that's Lily" Lorraine smiled to Nikki wrapping her arms around her lover who she hadn't seen all day except from this morning.

"She's cute, just like her mum." Nikki smiled rubbing noses with Lorraine.

Lorraine blushed, "I'm glad your getting along, I've been worrying all day. I was hoping you'd spend the weekend with us."

"I'd love too." Nikki smiled.

"Mummy!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. Lorraine rolled her eyes parting from Nikki, "We'll have some us time when she's in bed." she promised heading into the kitchen, "Yes Angel?"

"They're ready!" she giggled pointing to the cupcakes.

"Come on then." Lorraine smiled taking some into the lounge on a plate. "Look what we made for you." Lily giggled.

Nikki gasped. "Oh wow, they look lovely, are they for me?" Nikki asked Lily as Lily went and sat on Nikki's lap.

"Yep, and me and mummy, we can share them" Lily explained with her arm around Nikki hanging it over her neck across her shoulder. "But yours is the biggest one" Lily told Nikki looking at her. The cupcakes looked professional with icing and all sorts. They were quite bit ones as well but one was bigger than the other.

"Oh no, I think you should have biggest one, I only want a little one" Nikki smiled to Lily.

Lily giggled, "Have one now." she encouraged.

Nikki politely took one, "Thank you Lily." she smiled sitting down. Lorraine took one leaving the biggest one for Lily. She went and sat next to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder.

Lily smiled, settling down to eat hers, "Mummy when can I go in the pool?"

"I think you've had enough excitement for today, me and Nik will come in with you tomorrow." Lorraine smiled, "If that's alright with you Nik?"

Nikki nodded, "That's absolutely fine." she smiled, stroking Lorraine's silky hair.

"Awh! Okay!" Lily moaned pulling a sad face.

Lorraine got some of the icing off the cupcake with her finger and tapped Lily's nose making her nose have icing on.

"Hey!" Lily moaned with her hand on her hips being cheeky as she looked at her mum. "

What?" Lorraine asked with a serious face as she pretended she didn't do anything.

"Not allowed to do that! You have to eat it! My nose all sticky now!" Lily moaned trying to get her tongue to reach her nose as she tried to lick the icing off.

Lorraine and Nikki couldn't help but giggle. Lily giggled running towards her with her sticky fingers. "Don't you dare..." Lorraine laughed, very protective over her standard of her appearance.

Lily Mae pouted, "You put icing on my nose."

Lorraine picked her daughter up, sitting her on her lap.

Nikki smiled watching, "She's really like you Lorraine, even down to attitude." she teased.

Lorraine pulled a shocked face before laughing.

"I think its time we had tea don't you?" Lorraine questioned her daughter looking at the time as it was 5:30.

"Yeah" Lily nodded smiling to her mum.

"What do you want?" Lorraine asked her daughter stroking her hair out her face.

"Chicken nuggets and chips" Lily grinned. With her dad she always had chicken nuggets and chips at lunch and tea time.

"No babe you can't have chicken nuggets and chips again, we had that at lunch, you need something light like toast" Lorraine told Lily.

"No, nuggets and chips!" Lily pouted.

"No Lily, toast or a sandwich" Lorraine told her daughter firmly.

Lily started crying as she ran off into the conservatory joined onto Lorraine's kitchen.

"Sorry, I'll be back, I really need to speak to her." Lorraine told Nikki.

"It's alright, I'll make us some sandwiches." Nikki said getting up.

"You don't have to do that..."

"It's alright I don't mind." Nikki smiled.

"You star." Lorraine smiled kissing Nikki's cheeks before going after Lily, "Lily." she said gently holding her arms out.

Lily looked away, "I wanna go back to Daddy. He let me have chicken nuggets and chips for lunch and tea." she cried.

"It's not healthy though darling, Daddy did a lot of things wrong. I'm going to care for you properly."

No he right..you wrong..me always have them" Lily cried "Go away don't want you..want mummy Nikki"

Lorraine felt rather hurt that her daughter said that. "Fine but mummy Nikki will agree with me" Lorraine sighed walking out and into the kitchen. "She wants you, she wants mummy Nikki" Lorraine sighed deeply feeling like she wasn't fit enough to be a mother.

"Oh..alright" Nikki nodded walked passed Lorraine and going to see Lily. "What's wrong sweetie?" Nikki asked Lily putting her arm around little Lily.

"Mummy won't let me have chicken nuggets and chips." Lily cried.

"Only because it's not healthy. You need to have the right mix of foods." Nikki whispered.

Lily just cried. "Come on you, have a sandwich then we'll let Mummy Lorraine put you to bed, your tired." Nikki picked her up and bought her into the kitchen.

Lorraine was leant against the work top feeling like a useless Mum.

"Now you need to go give your Mum a cuddle." Nikki whispered. Lily nodded going over to Lorraine

"I sowwy mummy" Lily said looking up at her mum with bloodshot eyes from crying.

Lorraine picked her up. "Its ok princess, but daddy was naughty for letting you always have nuggets and chips, its not healthy baba, if you eat some healthy food too you will be like me and Nikki when you're older and have a nice figure" Lorraine smiled "like you do now".

She tried to her daughter as best she could as Nikki had made them her own personal sandwich filler mix of vegetables.

Lily nodded, "Can I have chicken nuggets tomorrow?"

Lorraine nodded, "For one meal yes."

"Okay Mummy."

Nikki put the sandwiches on the table and poured three glasses of water. Lorraine sat Lily at the table before sitting next to Nikki, "thanks." she smiled. Nikki smiled rubbing Lorraine's leg under the table. Lily was less than impressed with the sandwiches as she picked at them, yawning.

"Think the zoo tired her out." Nikki chuckled.

"The amount of jumping up and down she did, I'm not surprised" Lorraine giggled slightly. "Do you not like the sandwiches baba?" Lorraine asked her daughter eating them as she enjoyed them even though she'd never had them before.

Lily shook her head, "Can I have toast instead?" She asked her mum looking up slightly scared of the answer.

"Yes sweetie, do you want Nikki to make you some?" Lorraine asked finishing the sandwiches.

Lily nodded. Nikki smiled and went to make Lily some toast, soon coming back with some and giving it to Lily. "Thank you Mummy Nikki!" Lily smiled tucking straight into her toast, she'd really taken to Nikki.

"An early night for you then Lils." Lorraine smiled going to her daughter, "Bath, then bed.".

Lily frowned at the mention of bath. Nikki was clearing the plates and glasses. "Nik, help yourself to a bottle of wine and pour us a couple of glasses." Lorraine smiled aiming to relax once Lily was in bed.

Nikki went to choose a bottle as Lorraine went upstairs with Lily.

Nikki looked through the various bottles of wine in the cupboard as she chose a bottle of red and cracked it open pouring two glasses.

"Mummy? Why do I have to have a bath?" Lily asked as Lorraine was running the bath and getting some clean pjs out for Lily ready for after her bath as well as a towel for her and her bath toys from her suitcase. She was still holding onto her teddy.

"Because if you don't have a bath you'll smell like..poo" Lorraine told her daughter giggling slightly.

Lily frowned, but decided not to pay her mother up and got in but was soon splashing Lorraine with water. "I'm sure there's more water over me then there is you." Lorraine laughed.

Lily just giggled cheekily.

Lorraine smiled washing Lily's hair for her. She was soon out the bath, dried and in her pyjamas. "I want Mummy Nikki to come tuck me in too!" Lily protested.

Lorraine went to the top of the stairs, "Nik Lily wants you." she shouted.

Nikki came upstairs, "Lorraine you're rather...wet." she laughed.

Lorraine chuckled, "Yeah, um, let's not go there..."

Nikki giggled slightly. Lily got in her bed as Lorraine tucked her in and crouched down beside her as Nikki sat on Lily's bed.

"Mummy?" Lily asked looking at Lorraine.

"Yes sweetpea?" Lorraine answered stroaking her daughters cheek.

"When are you and mummy Nikki going to get married like daddy and Sarah did?" Lily asked her mum.

Lorraine looked at Nikki stunned and not sure what to answer to that question. "Because I want to wear a pretty dress again and mummy wear one" Lily grinned happily looking at her mum and Nikki.

Nikki felt a little awkward. "Not for a while yet darling, we haven't known each other long enough." Lorraine said kissing her daughters forehead, "Get some sleep Lil, night night."

"Night Lily." Nikki smiled. "Night."

Lily smiled snuggling down in bed with her beloved bear.

Lorraine and Nikki headed downstairs, "I'm sorry about that Nik..."

"It's alright, she's only young." Nikki smiled heading into the lounge with her wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorraine had been woken early by yet another bout of sickness, she'd rushed to the bathroom in hope not to wake Nikki before going downstairs and sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water trying to think what could be up with her.

Lily Mae came bouncing down the stairs a while later, "Mummy! Where's Mummy Nikki?" she giggled. Lorraine wondered how kids had so much energy in the morning. Lily went running ack upstairs and into her mothers room and jumped on the bed, "Wakey wakey!"

"Mmmm.." Nikki stirred as she slowly opened her eyes waking up. "Hey Lily, where's mummy?" Nikki questioned as she heard someone running up the stairs.

Lorraine ran back into the bathroom and locked the door as she threw up violently into the toilet. After she stopped she walked to the cupboard over the sink and took out a pregnancy test.

Nikki got up out of bed and went to walk into the bathroom but noticed it was locked. She knocked on the door and shouted "Babe? Are you ok? What's wrong? Open the door?"

Lorraine just froze as she didn't know what to call back. She struggled to string a sentence of words together, "I'm fine honest. Can you take Lily downstairs and get her some breakfast please? I'll be down soon." she called back, keeping her voice as natural like as she could not wishing Nikki to suspect anything.

"Sure, as long as your okay." Nikki called back, "Come on Lils, lets get you some cereal." she smiled at the sweet girl, holding her hand out.

Lily clutched Nikki's hand and went downstairs with her, "Are you living here with Mummy now?" the girl asked as Nikki offered her different types of cereal.

"No sweetie I just stay over sometimes" Nikki replied to the little girls question.

"But you going to live with mummy everyday soon?" Lily asked.

"You ask a lot of questions" Nikki smiled slightly before adding, "Maybe but that's up to mummy to decide" She smiled as she poured Lily some coco pops and put milk on them as she put them in front of Lily on the table. "Wait here and eat your cereal, I'm just gonna go check on mummy ok?" Nikki told Lily.

"Ok" Lily nodded and Nikki went upstairs.

She went up to the bathroom door and noticed it was open slightly as she could hear Lorraine crying.

Nikki didn't want to invade Lorraine's privacy but she knew something wasn't right. Gently she tapped on the door before coming in, alerting Lorraine she was there.

Lorraine quickly grabbed the pregnancy box attempting to hide it but the test flew out and landed by Nikki's feet. She froze as her tears still flooded down her face, she didn't know how to tell Nikki or how she'd react.

Nikki picked the test up, "What does two blue lines mean?" she whispered, dreading what could be happening.

Lorraine gulped looking up at Nikki as more tears fell down her beautiful face. "It means..I'm..preg..pregnant" Lorraine stuttered looking down as she cried even more. Lorraine buried her face into her hands as she couldn't breath properly from the crying so she had to gasp for breath every so often. "I..I'll have an abortion.." Lorraine stuttered not wanting the fact she was having a baby by a man who raped her to get in the way of her and Nikki's relationship although she didn't want to have an abortion.

Nikki felt sick knowing part of him was inside Lorraine. She didn't know what to say but she knew Lorraine needed support. She went and knelt by Lorraine, opening her arms.

Lorraine went straight into Nikki's embrace, crying into her chest.

Nikki rubbed her back, choking back her own tears, "I'm not going to make you abort...I can't do that. You shouldn't have to pick between an unborn baby and me. I'll still love you either way." she whispered although she was non too happy.

Lily had come upstairs and was stood behind the women, "Baby?" she questioned.

Nikki looked up seeing Lily. "Lily go and play in your bedroom please..mummy's not feeling very well today" Nikki told the little girl as she held Lorraine close.

Lorraine hadn't seen or in fact heard Nikki talking to Lily because she was too busy crying and all she could hear were her own sobs. She had her arms wrapped around Nikki's waist as Nikki held her like she was a child needing a hug from there mother or a child who was about to go to sleep.

Nikki tilted Lorraine's heard up, "Darling, whtever you decide I'll support you." she promised.

Lorraine just nodded still crying heavily, watching as Nikki wiped her tears away with her thumb. "I...d-don't know what to do." Lorraine sobbed.

"Shhh, I know." Nikki whispered, furious with Michael. Lorraine pulled away with Nikki before emptying the contents of her stomach again. Nikki rubbed her back and held her long blonde hair back.

Nikki was furious, she was ready to kill Michael next time she saw him but knew she couldn't because she would loose her job and end up getting sent to prison which will result in loosing Lorraine.

Lorraine sat back down after emptying her stomach of its contents and she was shaking slightly. "H..how do I t..tell..Micheal?" She stuttered shaking asking Nikki as she looked up at her girlfriend.

Nikki choked on her breath, 'I'm not sure...Carefully...I can be there if you want. But whatever you choose to do, I want it to be your decision, not him forcing you." she whispered.

Lorraine nodded, shaking slightly trying to calm down, scared. "Come on, calm down sweetheart." she whispered.

Lorraine nodded, "Shall we go do something with Lily?"

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, let's go ask her what she wants to do."

"I'll go ask her and you brush your teeth to get the sick feeling away" Nikki smiled kissing Lorraine's cheek as she helped her up.

Lorraine nodded and brushed her teeth as Nikki went to Lily's bedroom.

"Lily?" Nikki called as she seen Lily sat on her bed playing with her dollies.

"Is mummy ok?" Lily asked Nikki.

"Yes sweetie she's ok, she just feels a little sick but what do you want to do today?" Nikki questioned the little girl.

Lily thought for a moment. "Can we go in the pool?" Lily grinned.

"Let's go see what your Mummy says." Nikki smiled holding her hand out, she figured Lorraine probably wasn't in the mood to be going out and she could relax even if she didn't want to go in the pool as she was quite happy to go in with Lily. Lily clasped Nikki's hand and the pair walked across to Lorraine, "She wants to know if she can go in the pool?"

"Or because its nice and sunny outside we could go to the beach?" Lorraine suggested getting dressed into shorts and a vest top and some black high heels.

"Erm..go swimming in the sea?" Lily asked jumping on Lorraine's bed up and down.

"Maybe, it depends if the sea is in or out when we get there sweetheart" Lorraine told her daughter walking over to the both of them.

"Yay!" Lily cheered excitedly jumping on the bed even more.

"I'll go give Lily a hand to get dressed while you get dressed Nik." Lorraine smiled kissing her cheek before going to Lily's room with her daughter.

Nikki dressed in shorts and a strappy top, tying her hair back and waited downstairs for Lorraine and Lily. Soon mother and daughter appeared down the stairs, Lily dressed in pink and running around excitedly.

"Calm down Lils, now shall we invite Auntie Sonya?" Lorraine questioned her daughter as she walked into the kitchen to pack some snacks for the journey and to have while they were out.

"Yeah Auntie Sonya come and play" Lily nodded cheering "and Buster" Lily added. Buster was Sonya's Dalmatian dog.

"Alright well I'll call her now, go and get your buckets and spades and a ball" Lorraine told Lily as she got her iphone out and searching through her contacts until she found Sonya and called her sister.

Sonya answered the phone, "Alright sis." "Yeah, do you wanna come to the beach with me, Nik and Lils?"

"Yeah alright, I'd love too."

"Okay Son, I'll pick you up in say 45 minutes?"

"See you then." Sonya hung up.

Lorraine watched as Nikki helped Lily get her beach things. She smiled as she went to get some beach towels.

"We'll have to go in your car Nik, there isn't enough room in mine for us all" Lorraine told Nikki.

"Alright, you'll have to give me directions to Sonya's though" Nikki replied smiling as she nodded.

"Yeah babe I will" Lorraine nodded, "go out to the car with Nikki, Lily, mummy just needs to use the toilet" She told Lily.

"Alright?" Nikki asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I just need a wee" Lorraine giggled smiling at how concerned Nikki was being.

Nikki nodded. "Okay" She smiled and kissed Lorraine's lips passionately.

Nikki took Lily outside and made sure she was safely strapped in in the back of her Mitsubishi Warrior. Five minutes or so later Lorraine came out, locking the door then walking down the path. Nikki admired the way she managed to stay on her heels so well considering the height. "Alright now?" Nikki asked Lorraine as she got in.

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah, come on let's go. It's left at the bottom of the road." she smiled as Nikki began driving, the tires crunching against the gravel as she reversed out the drive.

They travelled the ten minute drive to Sonya's house. As they arrived outside the block of flats Lorraine took out her phone texting Sonya. "Outside babe xo" she typed and sent it as she looked back and seen Lily fast asleep in the car seat.

Sonya soon came out in some half mast leggings, a vest top and converse pumps with her sunglasses on and handbag over her shoulder. She looked really nice. Sonya walked over and got into the car behind Nikki. "Hiya" Sonya smiled happily.

"Hey." Nikki and Lorraine smiled back at the same time.

Sonya looked at Lily, "Aww isn't she cute when she's sleeping." she smiled softly.

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah she is, guess all the jumping about she did this morning tired her out."

Nikki began driving to the beach, her hand resting on Lorraine's leg in between changing gears.

Lily soon began to stir with the chatter from the adults, "Auntie Sonya!" she smiled.

"Hiya darling" Sonya smiled to her little niece looking at her as she turned her head and seen Nikki's hand on her sister's leg.

"We going to the beach" Lily squealed happily dancing slightly in her seat.

"Are we?" Sonya asked smiling as she couldn't take her eyes off Nikki's hand on Lorraine's leg. Sonya had no idea what to do or say about it. She decided to text Lorraine. "How come Nikki's coming with us?xo" Sonya typed on her blackberry and sent it to Lorraine.

Lorraine felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she took it out opening the message and reading it. She had no idea what to tell her sister knowing that her sister had no idea about them being an item.

Lorraine new she had to tell Sonya the truth, there was no hiding it. Her and Nikki were bound to kiss or do something that gave away that they were an item. Or Lily would. She was about to text Sonya back but Lily began to spoke, "Mummy Nikki are we nearly there?"

"Nearly sweetheart." Nikki smiled back glancing in the mirror at Lorraine's mini me.

Sonya suddenly felt awkward, "Mummy Nikki...um...Lorraine I thought you were straight? Or am I missing something?"

"Well that's what I thought too Son, but I'm not..not anymore anyway.." Lorraine replied feeling awkward looking back at her younger sister. "Yes me and Nikki are in a relationship and have been for 2 weeks" Lorraine spoke to her sister smiling happily as she looked at Nikki. Nikki smiled squeezing her girlfriends leg. "No blabbing at work to anyone especially not Michael!" Lorraine told her sister again firmly.

Sonya nodded, "Cause not." she promised.

"I want Mummy and Mummy Nikki to get married." Lily giggled. Nikki began to feel awkward. "Its way too early to think about that Lils, we'll see." Lorraine told her daughter as they arrived at the beach. Lorraine got out and got Lily out who was hyper again. Nikki got out and smiled. Sonya followed, a lot going through her head.

"Lily? Come here and hold my hand please, or Nikki's or Sonya's so we can cross the road" Lorraine called to her daughter.

"I hold auntie Sonya's hand mummy" Lily called back cutely with her teddy again under her arm.

"Good girl" Lorraine nodded to her daughter as she got the bag out with the food.

Nikki locked her car and held Lorraine's hand smiling at her girlfriend. They all crossed the road and went down to the beach, finding a spot and sitting down on the sand on a towel they'd brought so they didn't get sand on their clothes.

Lily had already begin building a sand castle, Sonya helping. Lorraine was laid on the towel watching Nikki.

Nikki was quiet, not really sure what Sonya made of her. She got up, "I'm going to paddle in the sea, coming?" she asked. Lorraine nodded getting up, entwining her hand with her girlfriends as they shared a small kiss.

"I wanna come." Lily giggled, "Come on Auntie Sonya." she clasped her auntie's hand, virtually dragging her towards the sea.

The four of them went off to the sea. Lorraine started taking her clothes off as she had a bikini on underneath. She placed her clothes down on the towel and sat in the water with her legs crossed.

Nikki took off her own clothes as she was wearing a bikini top and mens shorts as she went deeper in the water.

"Me want to go over to mummy Nikki" Lily told her mum.

"Go on then babe, take your clothes off and give them to me, you've got your bathing costume on" Lorraine replied to her daughter helping her take them off. Soon Lily was in the water swimming to Nikki.

Nikki smiled keeping Lily a float once she'd stopped swimming. Lily cheekily splashed Nikki and giggled. Nikki just laughed wiping the salty water out of her face and pushing her damp hair out of her face.

Lily went to splash Lorraine but Lorraine was quick to get to her feet, "I spent ages getting ready this morning." she laughed as Lily pouted.

Sonya was stood, dipping her feet in the water.

Lily went back to Nikki, followed by Lorraine who walked through the water.

Lily swam off to Sonya feeling cold from the water. Lorraine had her hair up in a bun. "Hmm..well this is rather romantic" Lorraine smirked to Nikki capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own. They soon started making out in the water. Battling for dominance as they let each others tongues explore their mouths. Lorraine was feeling Nikki up in the water as she slid her long hand into Nikki's shorts and into her bikini bottoms as she touched her girlfriend up, turning her on and making her horny.

Nikki moaned a little softly before nibbling at Lorraine's ear. She was knelt down in the water, and had managed to convince Lorraine to kneel promising not to let her go under. The pair continued as the kiss got deeper and deeper and their hands continued to creep into places they shouldn't when in public.

Sonya had wrapped a towel around Lily, warming her up. Lily looked over at Lorraine and Nikki, Nikki of which was close to going underwater as she continued to lean back with Lorraine now kissing her neck.

"What are they doing?" Lily asked Sonya who looked up.

They're just kissing babe" Sonya informed her young niece.

"Why?" Lily asked frowning confused.

"Well, they're showing each other how much they love one another by kissing.." Sonya spoke trying to explain the events her sister and colleague were doing to Lily without saying too much and end up giving Lily too much information.

"But me love mummy lots and lots but me don't do that with her" Lily spoke confused again.

"I know babe because that is a different kind of love that you have with mummy" Sonya explained finding it difficult to explain to Lily.

"Lorraine!" Sonya shouted.

Lorraine jumped looking around at Sonya.

"I know you and Nikki are together but can you do that in a less public place...Lily's asking questions." Sonya explained.

Nikki's cheeks went rosy as she stood up, taking Lorraine's hand and heading back to shore. "It's just a grown up thing princess." Lorraine whispered taking Lily, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Okay mummy" Lily nodded as they headed back over to their stuff getting dry and there clothes back on. Lily stayed in her costume as the sun came back out and she built some more sandcastles with Sonya.

"Well that was fun while it lasted" Nikki smiled as Lorraine laid down with her head in Nikki's lap.

"It was" Lorraine giggled slightly looking up at Nikki.

What they didn't know was there was a pupil from school on the beach. They couldn't see him but he could see them. It was non other than Barry Barry, the school's troublesome pupil.

"There's always tonight." Nikki winked.

Lorraine just laughed, relaxing as Nikki played with her hair.

"Look Mummy! Look at my sandcastle." Lily giggled proudly.

Lorraine glanced over, "Well done babe."

"I'm hungry Mummy." Lily complained.

Lorraine sat up and reached for the bag containing the food. She gave Lily some sandwiches and a drink, then let Nikki and Sonya tuck in while she only picked at a few bits, still not feeling right from this morning.

"Are you ok babe?" Nikki asked gulping down the remainder of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just still feel a little sick still..you know because of the baby" Lorraine sighed forgetting Sonya and Lily didn't know she was having a baby and Sonya didn't know about Michael raping her.

"Yeah, do you want a massage?" Nikki offered as she took a drink and put the tinfoil in the bag scrunched up that was over her sandwiches.

"You're up the duff?" Sonya asked almost bursting with excitement.

Lorraine froze, looking round at Sonya, "You can keep that to yourself in all, don't even think about shooting your mouth off about it." she warned.

Sonya nodded, "So who's the Daddy? Because no offence Nik but it ain't you." she questioned.

"It's nothing to do with you Son so keep your nose out." she sighed before looking at Nikki, "I'd love one." she whispered moving closer towards Nikki.

Lily was confused and started crying.

Nikki crossed her legs as she sat on the towel while Lorraine sat in front of her. Nikki started massaging and rubbing Lorraine's shoulders. "Lils? Why you crying baba? What's wrong?" Lorraine questioned her daughter as she tried not to moan from the relaxing hands of Nikki.

Lily just stayed there crying her eyes out as if she'd had a bad dream or fallen over or someone had hit her.

"Lily-Mae Rose Donnegan come here now please? I want to know why you're crying!" Lorraine called in a calm tone holding her arm out for Lily.

"You don't love me anymore." Lily cried, "Your having another baby, you won't want me anymore." she continued to cry.

Lorraine sighed holding her arms out to Lily, "Come here darling...who said that?"

Lily edged closer to her mother, "Daddy."

"Well you listen to me, it's not true. Mummy loves you very much and I'd never replace you ever. I'll love you and this baby equally." she soothed.

Lily sniffed back her tears. "Really?" Lily asked looking up at Lorraine.

"Of course sweetpea, you're my big girl and you're gonna be a big sister aint you? You'll have to show the baby how to do things when its old enough, like how to have a wee on the potty, tie shoe laces, be polite and other things, you will have to help me and mummy Nikki" Lorraine said to her daughter cuddling her close.

Lily wiped her tears looking at Lorraine and Nikki who was still massaging Lorraine helping her relax and feel better.

Lily nodded settling down in her Mothers arms. Lorraine held her close, "There's a good girl." she smiled relaxing back into Nikki who kissed her forehead.

Sonya was sunbathing whilst texting, trying to keep herself occupied.

Nikki moved her hands, resting them on Lorraine's waist, "You're so beautiful."

Lorraine blushed, her glistening eyes looking into Nikki's.

"You're not so bad yourself" Lorraine smiled letting a tear drop down her beautiful face.

Nikki ran her thumb down Lorraine's cheek wiping away her tear. "What's wrong babe?" Nikki asked whispering into Lorraine's ear.

"Nothing..I'm just so happy..I've got my daughter back, I have a wonderful, feisty and sexy girlfriend and I've having a baby again, bad that it happened but we can bring it up together..you're great with Lily and we can do this together..if you can put up with me through pregnancy with hormones and things" Lorraine giggled slightly to Nikki.

"I want to be with you every step of the way through your pregnancy, supporting you...hmm I'm sure I'll cope, I'm female too so I guess that gives me an advantage into understanding how you feel, not that I've been through a whole pregnancy before, plus I can be moody too you know." Nikki chuckled, teasing.

Lorraine giggled softly, leaning up and pressing her lips to Nikki's briefly, "That's why I love you...I feel, sorry for anyone that comes across us if we're both moody then." she giggled. She didn't want to spend any free time they both had away from Nikki, she wondered how she'd react so soon if she asked her to move in, knowing Lily would get upset when she left tomorrow evening.

Lorraine thought to herself about when would be the right time to ask Nikki. She pouted with a cute face as she was deep in thought. "God, I'm sure if anyone came across us if we were like that it would scare them off big time"

Nikki chuckled slightly again. "What're you thinking about beautiful?" Nikki questioned "You look deep in thought" Nikki frowned thinking something was upsetting Lorraine and that was why she was being quiet.

"You." Lorraine whispered, still thinking.

Nikki frowned, "What about me? Have I done something?" she panicked.

Lorraine silenced her by softly kissing her, "No...I just have something to ask you but I'm worried on how you'll react..."

"Okay...what is it darling?" Nikki asked softly rubbing her shoulders again.

"Well...would you like to move in with me and Lils?" Lorraine whispered nervously, "I mean I miss you when you go and Lils is only gonna get upset when you go tomorrow night. I'm gonna need help with her as I progress with the pregnancy...plus your massages are heavenly, they could become very popular with me..."

"Wow..I..erm..I'd love to move in with you.." Nikki nodded quite surprised but felt it made sense even though they'd only been together for a few weeks.

"Really? You don't seem so sure..its ok if you don't want too..if its too soon for you I understand..I don't mind.." Lorraine smiled being polite as Nikki seemed hesitant.

"Mummy I'm cold..can we play in the indoor soft play area? Pleaseeeeeeee?" Lily begged her mum shivering as she looked up at Lorraine.

Lorraine wrapped her arms around Lily, "Cause we can angel."

Nikki looked at Lorraine, "I want too. I just didn't expect that. It makes sense." she kissed Lorraine before getting up and packing the stuff away.

They headed inside, Lily rushed off to go play while Lorraine was quick to sit down, quite tired after not sleeping to well. Nikki sat next to Lorraine wrapping her arm around her waist and holding her close. "We can get some of your stuff tomorrow." Lorraine smiled.

"Yeah that'll be good" Nikki agreed. "I'm just going to pop to the toilet" Sonya told her sister putting her bag down and walking to the toilets with her phone.

"I feel quite..awkward.." Nikki sighed to Lorraine as Lorraine snuggled into Nikki putting her arm around Nikki's waist as well as she brushed her long blonde curly hair out of her face looking up at Nikki frowning.

"Why babe? I don't want you to feel like that" Lorraine pouted looking at her girlfriend.

"I just feel Sonya may start judging me and may tell Michael. I don't want to loose you. I always feel her eyes are on me." Nikki whispered.

Lorraine stroked her cheek, "It'll be alright, she'll keep quiet." she whispered, "We can have tomorrow to ourselves. Lily needs to spend time with Son too.".

Nikki nodded, "I understand that and eventually I'll get used to it and she'll get used to us."

"Yeah babe she will" Lorraine nodded. "When Sonya gets back she can keep an eye on Lily..why don't we..go the toilet..and..make out.." Lorraine suggested sliding her hand up into Nikki's shorts feeling in the mood to do something naughty.

"Mmm that sounds like an offer I can't refuse.." Nikki smirked leaning in and kissing Lorraine's lips. After a few more little kisses Sonya came back and sat down opposite them both as they still carried on kissing each other and not realised Sonya had came back. They were getting some stares off people as well as they were kissing in public.

Sonya coughed on purpose, feeling slightly embarrassed by the amount of attention her sister and sisters new girlfriend were attracting. Lorraine and Nikki flew apart, Nikki's cheeks flushing a shade of red while Lorraine looked down.

"I um, need the loo." Lorraine said standing up, "Keep an eye on Lily please Son." she told her sister before heading to the female toilets.

Nikki waited a few minutes before announcing she was going to get a drink. Once departing she didn't bother about her drink and just went to find Lorraine.

Lorraine was sat to the side of one of the sinks waiting for Nikki to come in. Nobody else was in the toilets as Nikki walked over to Lorraine. Lorraine wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck as she started kissing her again like they were doing outside but this time it was a snog. "Hmmm" Lorraine moaned as Nikki picked her up by her bum and took her into a cubicle so if anyone walked in they wouldn't be embarrassed.

Nikki continued giving tiny butterfly kisses down Lorraine's neck, loving hearing her oft moans while Lorraine's hands had snaked up Nikki's vest top, edging closer to her bikini as she undid the strap. "Cheeky.." Nikki giggled briefly before continuing to give Lorraine butterfly kisses, edging closer to her chest. Sonya continued watching Lily wondering hat was taking Lorraine and Nikki so long.

"Very romantic, having sex in the ladies toilets in a kiddies play area.." Nikki giggled slightly as she sucked on Lorraine's neck giving her a love bite. "Hmmm..that feels..so good.." Lorraine moaned into Nikki's hair. What they didn't know was that some woman had walked into the loos with her daughter and had heard their conversation. "Good..you feel so good when I touch you.." Nikki laughed slightly back to Lorraine.

Lorraine giggled a little blushing, "So do you." she smiled as she started to remove Nikki's top. Nikki rested her hand on Lorraine's hip, "You're so gorgeous." she smiled as she began nibbling her neck again, her hand creeping further up Lorraine's top. Lorraine began moaning softly, "Gosh I need you so bad..."

"Mummy? What that noise?" The little girl asked her mum as she was in the cubicle next to Lorraine and Nikki. "Nothing sweetie don't worry about it.." The woman answered to her daughter. "Mummy? What is sex?" The little girl asked her mum again. Lorraine looked up at Nikki and gasped at the fact someone else was in the loos and could hear them. Lorraine blushed at the thought of someone listening to them getting it on.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea." Nikki chuckled. Lorraine bit her lip, "I think you're right..." "Sonya's gonna be wondering where we are." "Come on, we can continue this at home, it's safer that way." Nikki did her bikini up and waited quietly with Lorraine until they knew it was safe to go out. Lorraine was still giggly and embarrassed, still desperate for her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bit of a time jump now. Thanks for the reviews. Jen and Lynsey xx**_

* * *

Lorraine was awake, her cascading blonde locks pinned up as she stood in her pyjamas looking at herself in the mirror. She had her pyjama top rolled up slightly as she looked at her now rather swollen stomach. It was becoming increasingly obvious that she was pregnant.

Nikki had just stirred from her slumber, smiling as she saw Lorraine. She got out of bed and wondered over to her girlfriend, snaking her long arms around her waist likely and kissing her neck, "Your baby bump's aforable you know." she whispered into her ear.

"Really? You still find me attractive?" Lorraine asked looking at Nikki through the mirror as Nikki was kissing her all over her neck.

"Yes, more attractive then ever.." Nikki smiled looking up at Lorraine in the mirror.

"So your saying once I don't have a bump I won't be attractive anymore?" Lorraine pouted to Nikki looking slightly hurt.

"Of course you will still be attractive, I'm just saying you still love attractive even with a baby bump" Nikki explained to Lorraine kissing her lips again.

"But I'll be getting fat and I don't look attractive when I'm fat, I look like an umpa lumpa" Lorraine pouted to Nikki as Nikki rubbed her bump.

"Darling, I'm still gonna love you, fat or not. It'll be worth it when the baby's born. You'll get back to being as thin as you usually are eventually anyway. Plus your baby bumps very cute." Nikki reassured.

Lorraine nodded, still unsure, "I feel everyone's starring at me though. I don't like it, everything was fine until the bump started showing. I'm lacking so much energy too."

Nikki turned her round and held her close, "You're gorgeous darling and I will always love you."

Lorraine smiled at how supportive Nikki was being about the pregnancy. "Ugh, now I'm showing looks like I'm gonna have to tell everyone, including Micheal" Lorraine sighed looking down feeling scared about telling Michael seen as though it was his fault it happened.

"I think before you tell anyone else you should tell Michael, then tell the rest of the staff" Nikki informed Lorraine. "Look I'll be there when you tell him if that's what you want? I'll be with you every step of the way" Nikki told Lorraine lifting her chin up with her fingers and kissing her lips to reassure her girlfriend.

Lorraine nodded, "I want you to be there." she still wasn't totally confident around Michael.

"I'll be there then...I'm gonna give you some space to get ready, I'll get Lily ready for school and make her and you some breakfast." Nikki smiled locking lips with her one last time before heading into Lily's room, "Time to get up babe." she said softly, stroking the girls hair out of her face. Lily just grumbled.

Lorraine headed into the bathroom, going for a quick shower before getting ready for work. Nikki finally unravelled Lily from her duvet and convinced her to change into her uniform.

"Its your first day in your new school today isn't it Lily?" Nikki questioned as Lily got up yawning.

Lily kept quiet because she was scared and nervous for going to her new school.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked helping Lily get dressed. Lily still didn't say a word and stayed silent. "Lily? I can't help you if you don't talk to me and tell me what the matter is.." Nikki sighed.

Again, Lily stayed quiet. "I want mummy.." She mumbled looking down meaning she wanted Lorraine. Lily started crying.

Nikki headed out of Lily's room and into hers and Lorraine's. Lorraine had just come out the shower and had a towel wrapped around her. "Lily won't talk to me, she wants you." Nikki whispered.

Lorraine sighed and nodded before heading into her daughters room, "Lily darling, what's the matter?" she asked gently sitting on the floor and holding her arms out. Nikki had quickly showered and changed, then heading downstairs and started to make the breakfast.

"Not want to go to school, want to stay here with you mummy" Lily cried cuddling into her mum crying in her shoulder.

"Why don't you want to go to school princess?" Lorraine asked stroking Lily's back.

"I'm scared" Lily mumbled starting to cry even more as she sucked on her thumb for comfort. Lorraine moved Lily and sat her daughter on her lap as she brushed her long blonde, thin hair out the little girls face. Nikki made them all some toast and sat down eating hers as she read the local newspaper.

"It'll be okay sweetpea, your a big girl now. I'm sure you're gonna settle in just fine." Lorraine soothed.

Lily shook her head, "No. Me no going." she protested. "Lily you have too. Mummy has to go to work." Lorraine sighed. Lily refused and just kept crying, "Your mean!" she cried wriggling free from Lorraine's arms, pushing her out the way and running with her favourite bear to hide. Nikki was starting to get her stuff together.

Lily ran off downstairs running to Nikki and hiding with her face buried into Nikki's trousers. "Hey Lily, what's the matter? Why you not dressed for school?" Nikki questioned bending down to Lily's level.

"Mummy said I have to go school, not want to go, I'm scared, want to stay here with you and mummy" Lily cried to Nikki.

"Oh sweetheart you can't stay here with us, we're both going to work soon, look I tell you what..if you be a good girl and go to school then when you're home we'll go to the pet shop and get you a pet yeah?" Nikki suggested to Lily.

Lily nodded in the end. "Come on the, let's get you dressed." Nikki said picking Lily up and taking her upstairs to get dressed. She took her into her room and saw Lorraine who was still curled up on the floor, only a towel around her rubbing her bump. She struggled to her feet slowly, "She hates me I'm a useless Mum." Lorraine whispered, holding her bump protectively.

Nikki put Lily down who went to get dressed, "Lorraine, are you alright, you look in discomfort?"

Lorraine nodded, "She just caught my stomach during her paddy, I'm fine."

"Shit, is everything alright?" Nikki panicked not wanting anything to happen to Lorraine or the baby.

"Yeah, fine, the baby's just been kicking the hell out of me so it must be alright, it hurt at first but now I'm ok" Lorraine nodded to Nikki explaining.

Nikki nodded back as she turned to Lily and said, "Who do you want to help you get dressed Lils?"

"Erm..you.." Lily smiled happily. Nikki nodded as she looked at Lorraine. Lorraine sighed and walked out going into her room to get dressed. Instead she sat on the edge of her bed and started crying.

Nikki helped Lily change into her uniform, "You owe your Mummy an apology you know, you have to be careful around her tummy."

Lily nodded, sucking at her thumb again. Nikki lead Lily through to their room. She sighed seeing Lorraine and walked over to her, "Your not okay are you." she whispered wrapping her arms around Lorraine.

"I'm just finding it hard." Lorraine mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mummy." Lily whispered, "Have I hurt baby?"

Lorraine pulled Lily into her arm, "No Lils, but you need to be careful."

"Okay mummy I will be careful" Lily nodded to Lorraine hugging her slightly.

"Lily go on downstairs and eat your breakfast, its on the table while I talk to mummy" Nikki told Lily as Lorraine cuddled into Nikki's shoulder letting more tears fall down her face.

Lily nodded and kissed her mummies on the cheek and went off downstairs. "Come on..talk to me.." Nikki sighed to Lorraine stroking her face slightly.

"What do you want me to say?" Lorraine whispered just wanting comfort.

"What's bothering you?" Nikki whispered fiddling with her hair.

"I guess I'm freaking out about Michael knowing I'm pregnant and Lily playing up is stressing me out. I feel I'm not a good mother." Lorraine whispered.

"Your a brilliant mother Lorraine...and girlfriend. Lily's just testing us; kids do that. Now come on you need to get ready." Nikki smiled softly.

"But I have no energy." Lorraine complained sprawling out on the bed.

"you need to get dressed at least." Nikki chuckled, "Plus you need to finish getting Lily ready too, I'm no good with long hair."

Lorraine sighed deeply nodding. "Help me?" Lorraine asked looking at Nikki. Lorraine looked exhausted.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" Nikki questioned. "Get me one of..my..dresses out..please?" Lorraine asked panting as she felt faint. "Ugh..first..get..me..some water?" Lorraine questioned closing her eyes and breathing deeply not wanting to collapse as she started having a hot sweat. Nikki nodded going into the bathroom and getting her girlfriend a glass of water. She returned and Lorraine was sat up on the bed leaning forward with her head in her hands.

Nikki came back, passing Lorraine the glass, "Your really not well, seconds thoughts you'd better stay home. I can drop Lily off and stuff Michael, you're more important."

Lorraine took the glass, "Ugh I'm too warm and feel like crap." she complained. Nikki rubbed her arm, worrying about Lorraine. Lorraine sipped at the water before curling back up on the bed.

Lorraine wrapped herself in her quilt as Nikki went and got her a cold, wet flannel. Nikki walked back in and popped the flannel on Lorraine's forehead. "I said I'd buy Lily a pet if she was good and went to school..is that ok?" Nikki asked stroking Lorraine's hair out her face and kissing her cheek looking into Lorraine's exhausting looking eyes. She hoped Lorraine wouldn't go mad that she'd told Lily that she could have a pet if she was good because it was a good way to get Lily to behave by rewarding her with presents.

Lorraine raised her eye brow at what Nikki had said but was too tired to argue, "Yeah, I guess she can but please get something that's not too much effort or going to make a mess, I've worked so hard on this house." she whispered.

Nikki nodded, "I'll make sure she doesn't. I'm gonna drop Lils off at school, then come straight back to you."

Lorraine nodded, "Mm okay."

"Anything you need before I go?" Nikki asked wanting to make sure she'd be okay for half an hour.

"No..I'm fine at the moment.." Lorraine replied to Nikki shaking her head as she was lay on her back.

"Okay, I'll see you in about half an hour then" Nikki nodded standing up and kissing Lorraine's lips once more before leaving and going downstairs. "Ready Lils? Where's your coat?" Nikki asked picking her shoes up from the hall and walking into the kitchen with them to Lily who was finishing her toast and drinking her apple juice.

"Erm..I can't remember.." Lily replied shaking her head looking up at Nikki.

Nikki scanned the room with her deep blue eyes, she saw Nikki's cost and went to get it whilst Lily was putting her school shoes on. Helping Lily put her coat on and making sure she'd got everything they soon left, Nikki strapping Lily safely into her car. Nikki soon pulled up at the school, getting out and helping Lily out, taking her in, "You be a good girl and have a good day, I'll take you to the pet shop after."

"Ok mummy Nikki, me will be good" Lily nodded hugging Nikki.

"Love you and mummy lots and lots" Lily smiled giving Nikki a kiss.

"We love you two Lily, see you later, I'll pick you up and maybe with mummy if she feels better ok?" Nikki asked.

Lily nodded as she took her book bag from Nikki and walked into her new classroom. Nikki watched her and then left, getting back into her car and driving back to Lorraine's. Getting out she opened the front door and closed it behind her and starting walking the stairs to see Lorraine. Lorraine was fast asleep.

Nikki watched Lorraine sleep, quietly she changed out of her tailored trousers and shirt into some more casual clothes before sitting on the bed next to Lorraine, stroking her cheek. Lorraine was pale, she suddenly stirred, feeling sick, unable to make it to the bathroom in time she threw up over the floor narrowly missing Nikki who had rushed over to her. "I'm sorry." Lorraine panicked.

"It's alright." Nikki soothed helping Lorraine into the bathroom before going to clean up the mess.

"Wh..wh..why are you not in your..w..work clothes?" Lorraine questioned in between throwing up violently into the toilet.

Nikki hadn't heard Lorraine as she got some baby wipes and started rubbing the carpet in their bedroom to get away the sick, smell of sick and to sort it out quickly so that it didn't stain the carpet. "Nik..?" Lorraine called throwing up again. She kept thinking about why Nikki wasn't dressed for work. Nikki should be leaving for work soon and she was never late.

Nikki soon went back into the bathroom, "Sorry did you say something?"

Lorraine nodded, "Why aren't you dressed for work, your gonna be late."

"I'm not going in. I'm worried about you and baby, I don't wanna leave you." Nikki whispered kneeling by Lorraine.

"I don't want you getting into trouble, Michael's gonna go mad. I'm fine babe." Lorraine insisted.

"No, I care about you so much. I'm not leaving you like this, Michael can do one, you're far more important."

Lorraine smiled happily at Nikki. "I love you so much babe.." Lorraine told Nikki as she stopped throwing up and lent into Nikki, into her neck smelling the sweet smell of her bubble gum shampoo. It was a smell Lorraine had become accustom to. She always found comfort in smelling Nikki's scent as she was obsessed with it. She lent forward to kiss Nikki.

"Woah, no babe, brush your teeth first, I don't really want to kiss you and taste sick" Nikki told Lorraine getting her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Lorraine nodded, "Sorry." she whispered getting up and cleaning her teeth. The minty taste refreshing.

Nikki went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for Lorraine. Lorraine soon wondered back in and climbed back onto her side of the bed. Nikki carefully wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close. She smiled as she felt Lorraine's soft lips against her own, "Did Lily go in okay?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah fine, I said I'd be back to pick her up, with you as well if you're up for it that is" Nikki nodded to Lorraine holding her waist.

"Yeah, I'd like that, I'll see how I am at 3" Lorraine nodded to Nikki locking lips with her. They started giving each other little kisses over and over and then started snogging. "Hmm..someone's feeling rather..horny right now aren't you?" Nikki smirked as Lorraine started kissing her neck over and over again getting in the mood for some fun with Nikki while they were alone and Lily was at school.

"I'm not sure that Michael would be impressed if he knew you were getting it on with me when we're supposedly both off sick." Nikki giggled.

"I am sick..." Lorraine protested, "Just feeling a little better now and my hormones are playing. So it's not advisable keeping me away from you when I'm horny." she smirked.

Nikki just laughed, resting her hands on Lorraine's hips, helping her to keep her balance as she was on top of her. Lorraine giggled, nibbling her ear, "This isn't fair, you've got do much more on than me..."

"Hmm well I'd like to make you wait for it..makes it more..enjoyable.." Lorraine smirked unbuttoning Nikki's shirt as she rubbed herself up against the bottom of Nikki's stomach pretending that she was having sex with a guy as she aimed to turn Nikki on and make her horny to have some fun. "Oh...my...lord...I...need...you...so...bad...righ t...now..." Lorraine moaned needing to relieve herself of some steam as she got turned on more. "Kiss me.." Lorraine begged Nikki as she was breathing heavily from being worked up and not having any release.

Nikki started by giving Lorraine's neck little butterfly kisses which soon proceeded into a love bite. She smiled, loving hearing the sound of Lorraine's delicate moans in her ear. Nikki's hands still rested firmly on her girlfriends waist as she continued, gradually moving them up her pyjama top. Lorraine pushed Nikki's blouse off her shoulders, roaming the top half of her body eagerly, "God you're gorgeous..."

"Hm you're not so bad yourself.." Nikki moaned back as she caught Lorraine's lips with her own again kissing her deeply as she slid her hand up into Lorraine's shorts and into her knickers. "Hmm..touch me.." Lorraine begged to Nikki closing her eyes to enjoy Nikki's touch. Nikki kissed Lorraine deeply as she inserted a finger into Lorraine, pleasuring her and making her needs be met. They were soon interrupted by Lorraine's phone ringing. It was Michael.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither female had heard Lorraine's phone ring, Lorraine's moans drowning the ringtone out. Eventually Lorraine tired and collapsed onto Nikki, panting snd happy that her needs were for filled. Nikki held her close fiddling with her locks. Michael was determined to get through, once again the phone went. They heard it this time, Lorraine picked it up, "It's Michael, stay quiet." she warned her partner as she answered the call, "Michael?"

"Lorraine where are you? I'm guessing your with Nikki as she's not in either and your sisters told me about your relationship..."

"Bollocks!" Lorraine mumbled cursing her sister for blabbing. She had no idea what to say. "Ugh. Yes we are together and yes she is with me, we ain't coming in, I've had...morning sickness all morning and Nikki has a bug." Lorraine sighed closing her eyes as she told Michael. Lorraine was annoyed and angry with her sister for telling and she was scared for what Michael was going to say about the fact she told him she had morning sickness and feared what he would do when he knows he's the father.

"Morning sickness?" Michael questioned, "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

Lorraine looked at Nikki, her eyes watering with tears, "No. Yes. Maybe."

"Well you either are or you aren't." Michael replied. Lorraine bit her lip, panicking. Nikki held her close trying to keep her calm. "Yes I am." her voice told him weakly.

"Who's is it?" Michael asked.

"Who's is it? I can't believe you're asking me that! I don't sleep around and I would always be careful so yes it's bloody yours." Lorraine was getting agitated.

"What? Get rid of it! I don't want a baby! Don't you dare tell anyone its mine! Got it!?" Michael snapped to Lorraine down the phone.

"I am not getting rid of it! Me and Nikki are bringing this baby up together so deal with it!" Lorraine snapped back letting tears fall down her face at hoe Michael told her to get rid of it. Lorraine was now even more angry and annoyed at what Michael said and how he reacted. Nikki held Lorraine close as she cried down the phone to Michael.

Michael hung up on Lorraine, fuming.

Lorraine threw her phone across the room and curled up, her head in her hands. Nikki slowly wrapped her arms around Lorraine, trying to sooth her, "Talk to me baby."

Lorraine slowly lifted her head, looking at her girlfriend through her teary eyes, "He wants me to abort. I can't kill my baby. I can't." she sobbed.

"No matter what he says, it's your body, at the end of the day it's your decision and I'm gonna support you through it all. You want the baby then we'll raise it." Nikki whispered.

"Thanks Nik..I don't know what I'd do without you..I love you.." Lorraine told Nikki cuddling into her.

"Its ok..I'm here to support you and to love you..I love you too Lorraine" Nikki smiled kissing Lorraine's lips and holding her close. After a few minutes in Nikki's arms and Lorraine had soon fell asleep. She was exhausted from making love with Nikki, rowing with Michael and with having morning sickness. Nikki looked down and seen Lorraine was fast asleep so she carefully slipped away and got out of bed, putting her shirt back on and going downstairs.

Nikki got on with some more marking and work for Lorraine, the figures making her head hurt though as she tried to lower them enough for Lorraine's liking. She was also worrying over what was going to happen when Michael saw Lorraine in flesh again. She'd become very protective of her girlfriend and unborn baby.

Nikki sat for a good two hours trying to help Lorraine out with the cuts but her head was hurting even more so she stopped. Grabbing her jacket off the side she put it on as she left the house jumping into her car and driving into town to pick up some bread and milk. "If you wake up and I'm not there it will be because I'm in town picking up a few bits for " Nikki typed out on her iphone and sent the message to Lorraine so that if Lorraine woke up she wouldn't panic and think Nikki had done a runner on her and left.

Luckily for Nikki, Lorraine didn't stir, she was still out of it, exhaustion really had won. Nikki had collected a load of stuff from the supermarket since they didn't have much food in the house. She paid for it and headed home after buying Lorraine some flowers.

Once home she started to put the shopping away in the rightful places and Lorraine emerged downstairs wrapped in her dressing gown.

"Where've you been?" Lorraine asked rubbing her bump and walking closer to Nikki. Lorraine was starving. The two and a half hours sleep had made her really hungry as her stomach rumbled.

"Just to Tesco, you had no food in so while you slept I went shopping" Nikki smiled. "Oh and I got you these.." Nikki added standing up and picking the massive bunch of flowers up and giving them to Lorraine.

"Awh, you didn't have to buy me flowers.." Lorraine smiled scrunching her nose up because she thought Nikki was cute for buying them.

Nikki kissed Lorraine's cheek, "I did because I love you," she smiled.

Lorraine smiled heading to put the flowers into a vase. "What do you want to eat?" Nikki smiled as she put the last of the shopping away.

Lorraine thought for a moment, "Umm sandwiches?"

Nikki nodded, "What do you want in them?"

"Ham please." Lorraine smiled putting the vase on the side where everyone could see and then making herself and Nikki two cuppas.

"Hey, I'll do that, you sit down and take it easy" Nikki told Lorraine making the ham sandwiches for them both but making Lorraine's first. Lorraine sat down as Nikki gave her the sandwiches.

After quite a few hours it was time to pick Lily up from school. They'd spent the whole day cuddling, kissing and watching catch up tv shows.

"You coming to pick Lily up and to come to the pet shop?" Nikki asked.

Lorraine nodded, "Yeah I will." she went to get changed and eventually they headed off to the school. Both Nikki and Lorraine waited in the playground for Lily to come out. Lily ran straight over to them happy to see her mummies. Lorraine crouched down hugging her daughter, "How was your day princess?"

"I like school now mummy, made two new friends today" Lily smiled happily as she had her book bag in her hand, her coat and lots of leaflets and letters that she got given.

"Awh did you baba? What are their names?" Lorraine asked taking some things off Lily helping her out.

"Misha and Melanie" Lily smiled giving her mum the letters and leaflets as Lily's teacher Miss Thompson came out to talk to Lily's 'parents' not knowing that Lily didn't live with her dad and not knowing Lily had 'two mums'.

"Can we go to the pet shop now Mummy Nikki?" Lily grinned.

"When your other Mummy's finished talking to your teacher." Nikki smiled picking Lily up. The teacher gave Lorraine and Nikki a funny look as it clicked that they were obviously in a relationship.

"Is all the contact information up to date?" the adult asked Lorraine who scanned over the sheet she'd been given. Lorraine shook her head and changed Jamie, Lily's Dads contact information to Nikki's.

"Got a pen?" Lorraine asked the teacher so she could change the information. The teacher gave Lorraine a pen and she used Nikki's back to lean on to write the new details down. "There its all correct now" Lorraine spoke handing the teacher the piece of paper. "and yes I seen the way you looked at us and yes we are in a relationship, Lily has two mummies!" Lorraine added to the teacher quite annoyed that they had been given a funny look.

"I see, well I'll see Lily tomorrow." The teacher said before heading back inside. Lorraine headed out with Nikki and Lily back to Nikki's car. "Pet shop." Lily giggled excitedly.

"We're going there now babe." Lorraine smiled wondering what animal her daughter had in mind. Nikki started driving, chatting a way to her girlfriend and Lily. Lily virtually dragged the two women into the pet shop, "Look at all the animals." she giggled as she ran around looking in all the cages.

"Lily! Slow down so we can catch up!" Lorraine called to her daughter as her bump made her walk slower than usual. Lily stopped running and stood by the rabbit pen looking into it at all the different colours and sizes of rabbits. "Mummy? I want a rabbit!" Lily smiled excitedly pointing to them as Lorraine and Nikki caught up with Lily and walked over.

The whole time since they'd been in the pet shop someone was watching there every move. It was non other than Gemma. She was back after months to cause trouble again and wanted to get Nikki back.

Another animal had caught Nikki's eye and had stopped, Lorraine round the corner with Lily. "Please Mummy." Lily giggled.

Lorraine nodded, "Well they are cute and they don't make too much mess so yes."

"Yay!" Lily grinned.

"Which one do you want?" Lorraine smiled.

"Hmmm." Lily thought as she looked at them unable to decide which was her favourite.

Gemma had moved closer to Nikki, grabbing her arm and placing her hand over her mouth. She lead her towards the toilets.

Nikki was scared. She had no idea who had grabbed her as she was squirming around trying to get out of the persons grasp. Nikki fought and bit the persons hand so she was released. "Ow you bitch!" Gemma snapped pushing Nikki making her trip and fall over onto the floor.

"What the hell Gemma? What do you think you're doing?!" Nikki snapped annoyed and angry at how Gemma grabbed her as she got up rubbing her wrist as she had fell on it and sprained it.

"You're coming home with me. I've done my research, you've got yourself a pretty blonde, not to mention the fact she's minted. Dunno why she'd wanna go out with you, she's too good for you." Gemma said.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "She loves me and I love her. At least she treats me with some respect too - unlike you."

"I suggest you shut up Nik." Gemma warned, she was dangerous. Nikki knew she had to get out, riskily she tried to get past Gemma but that only resulted in her landing back on the floor, landing badly on her arm.

Nikki was in pain but didn't want to show Gemma she was weak. She tried to dial Lorraine's number in her pocket on her phone, so that Lorraine would answer and at least hear the conversation. "What do you think your doing? I don't think so!" Gemma snapped and grabbed Nikki's phone from her and threw it on the floor making it smash into pieces.

"What the fuck was that for?" Nikki snapped trying to get up without putting pressure onto her wrist so it didn't hurt.

Gemma saw her trying to get up and stopped her again, "Your not going anywhere..." she said coldly, "Not until you see sense and come back to me."

Little did Nikki know, Gemma had run away from the army, like Nikki herself when she'd come out the army, it had left her with a lot of problems.

"I'm not coming back to you ever...no way." Nikki said as confidently as she could, scared to know what Gemma would do next. Lorraine was wondering where Nikki was and why she didn't answer her phone.

'Her phone must be dead' Lorraine sighed to herself as Lily still was choosing which colour rabbit she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just a little warning, there's mention of rape again in this update so please don't read if you think it may upset you. _

* * *

"You are coming back to me." Gemma told her, pulling Nikki back to her feet by her painful arm causing her to yelp. "Don't be a wimp." Gemma spat.

"I want this one." Lily giggled pointing to a fluffy rabbit.

Lorraine smiled. "Alright Lils, you can have that one."

Nikki wanted to cry. She hated people forcing her and dragging her about. Nikki knew she couldn't let Gemma see her cry because she didn't want Gemma to know she was weak. Gemma dragged Nikki out the toilets with her hand over her mouth as she snuck through the isles and left the shop and shoved Nikki in her car.

"Mummy? Where's mummy Nikki?" Lily asked frowning to her mum looking around as a shop worker approached them asking if they needed any assistance.

"I'm not sure darling." Lorraine worried about where her girlfriend was. She looked at the shop assistance and showed her which bunny Lily wanted. The shop assistant got the rabbit out and put it into a carry box to get it home with before helping them choose a hutch and collect all the stuff they'd need.

Nikki was curled up on the backseat of Gemma's 4x4, wondering where Gemma was taking her and what was going to happen. She also worried about what Lorraine was going to think.

Nikki blamed herself for Gemma grabbing her and taking her away. If only she'd of stayed close by to Lorraine this wouldn't of happened because Gemma may not of done it and at least if she was near Lorraine, Lorraine may of seen Nikki get dragged off and could help her. Nikki closed her eyes and let some tears fall hoping that Gemma wouldn't see the tears if they escaped her eyes even though they were shut.

"Erm...stay with this nice lady Lily, I'm gonna go and see if I can see Nikki.." Lorraine said to Lily biting her lip worried that Nikki may of done a runner or worried something may of happened to her.

Lorraine was panicking, beginning to wonder if Nikki didn't love her anymore and had left her.

Gemma pulled up at her flat and dragged Nikki inside, taking her straight up to the bedroom and locking the door. She pushed Nikki onto the bed, "How I've missed you..." Gemma smirked.

Lorraine purchased the stuff and headed home with Lily, Nikki not leaving her mind once. Lily was starting to get upset wanting to know where her outher Mummy was.

"Mummy? I want mummy Nikki.." Lily moaned as she started to cry as Lorraine got the rabbit hutch and rabbit out of the car as she walked over to the door and unlocking it walking in. However, when Lorraine went to unlock the door the door was slightly open. Lorraine frowned walking in. "Hello?" She called. "Nik? Nik? Are you here? Hello?" Lorraine called hoping Nikki had come back home.

Gemma got two pairs of handcuffs from out of her draw and tied each of Nikki's wrist's to the metal bed posts as she put masking tape over Nikki's mouth. "Now that's better.." Gemma smirked and started kissing all over Nikki's neck, getting lower and lower.

Nikki turned her head away, feeling physical sick as she felt Gemma unbutton her shirt and get closer towards her breasts. She knew there was nothing she could do but wait until Gemma untied her. She really hoped that Lorraine would understand, she didn't want to loose her. Lorraine sighed realising Nikki hadn't come home.

"I want Mummy Nikki." Lily sobbed as Lorraine picked her up, "I know baby, me too but I don't know where she's gone..." Lorraine whispered into her daughters hair.

"She not love us anymore?" Lily asked crying her eyes out.

"Of course she does babe, maybe she just went on a bit of a walk to get some fresh air or have a think, she loves us lots and lots babe" Lorraine reassured her daughter although she was part lying because she had no idea what the truth was anymore. Lorraine just cuddled her daughter tightly as they sat on the sofa. It was now 5:00 and they really needed to have tea.

Nikki was curled up as best she could on the bed, tears streaming down her face after what had happened with only a blanket covering her. She was on her own now having Gemma gone downstairs.

"I'm hungry Mummy." Lily whispered. Lorraine sighed and headed into the kitchen to make some food her and Lily. She just wished Nikki would text or anything.

After a couple of hours Lily was now in bed after crying herself to sleep because Nikki had disappeared. Lorraine was sat downstairs cuddling into one of Nikki's jackets on the sofa inhaling her girlfriends scent. She was in tears she just wanted to know Nikki was safe, all she wanted was a phone call or a text to say she was at least ok and it would put her mind at rest, she couldn't stop thinking about Nikki she didn't feel safe on her own.

Nikki saw a phone on the side, with a struggle she reached it, her body aching in places she didn't even realised existed. She started to text Lorraine after memorising her number, 'Baby...don't hate me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappear, I can explain as soon as I esca' that was all she managed to type before Gemma came back in furious seeing that Nikki was using her phone. She snatched it off her failing to realise that she'd accidently hit send. Throwing the phone on the floor, Gemma looked at Nikki, "What the hell do you think your doing." she pushed Nikki hard in her stomach.

"What...do...you...want...from...me?" Nikki panted struggling to breathe. Her right wrist was killing. By now it was well and truly broken. She was still tied to the bed with one wrist, the other set free. The free wrist was the broken one. "Please.. just.. let.. me.. go.. and.. I.. won't.. tell.. anyone.. you.. kid.. napped.. me.." Nikki begged Gemma hoping she would believe her and set her free. "Please?" Nikki bed looking up at Gemma with hurt in her eyes wanting to go home and explain to Lorraine where she'd been and just tell her she loves her and she will never disappear again.

Gemma looked at her realising the damage she'd caused Nikki and that she'd made her suffer enough, "I still love you though..."

Nikki gritted her teeth, "You think that I'm going to still be in love with someone who has just hurt me so bad." she cried.

"I'll let you go providing you don't tell anyone what happened, or go to the police or hospital." Gemma replied coldly.

Nikki nodded, "Anything just let me go please."

"I mean it Nikki...or there will be worse to come." Gemma un padlocked the handcuff. As soon as she was free, Nikki hurried to get dressed, her arm causing her agony.

"Shit...fuck!" Nikki cursed under her breath as her wrist was causing her a lot of major pain. Nikki just ignored Gemma and walked downstairs leaving Gemma's flat. Nikki walked down to the bottom and looked around. She had no idea where she was. Seeing a payphone nearby she got her purse out and popped some coins in calling Lorraine. 'Hi this is Lorraine Donnegan, sorry I cannot take your call right now but please leave your name and number after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye.' Lorraine's answer machine spoke down Nikki's ear. Since Nikki had been gone for the 6 hours Gemma had held her hostage for Lorraine had gone into very early labour.

Lorraine had panicked with going into premature labour, she didn't know what to do, she needed Nikki. She'd phoned an ambulance and got Lily up. Lily wasn't sure what to do, she just stayed with her mother, clutching her mums bag. Nikki started to walk, hoping to find a taxi. She wondered what she was going to do about her arm, it was obviously broken and needed serious medical attention but she was too scared to go to the hospital in case they discovered what had happened. Eventually she stopped a passing taxi and gave them Lorraine's address.

By the time they got to Lorraine's house it had been 45 minutes and Lorraine was long gone and at the hospital. Lorraine hadn't even wrote Nikki a note so that if she'd came back she'd know where she was. Nikki got her keys out and walked in. "Lorraine?" Nikki called. "Babe? I'm back..look I can explain where I've been..babe? Lorraine?" Nikki called again looking downstairs as she couldn't find Lorraine so went off upstairs. "Lorraine?" She called again walking into their bedroom.

Lorraine was laid in a hospital bed, Lily sat in the chair at the side. Lorraine was struggling to deal with the pain as it worsened and she worried about how early her baby was. Nikki picked up her phone with her good arm and rung Lorraine's number. Lily answered, "Hello?"

Nikki sighed in relief, "Lily, where are you and Mummy?"

"Mummy Nikki! We at hospital.." Lily replied to Nikki down the phone as Lorraine was breathing heavily.

"Lily..pass..me..the..phone" Lorraine panted to her daughter wanting to talk to Nikki. Lily skipped over to the bed and passed her mum her iphone.

"Lorraine?" Nikki questioned. "Where are you Lorraine?" Nikki asked as she'd heard Lorraine ask Lily for the phone between pants.

"Baby what's going on..." Nikki asked worriedly.

"We're at the hospital." Lorraine panted.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Nikki asked.

"I've gone into premature labour...where the hell did you disappear too?"

"I can explain if you give me chance, I didn't do a runner, I love you so much." Nikki whispered.

Lorraine dropped her phone as she doubled over in pain. Nikki pulled a hoodie over her top, covering any visible markings to her arms and chest before grabbing some stuff for Lorraine and getting a taxi to the hospital knowing she couldn't drive with her arm.

10 minutes later and Nikki arrived at the hospital. Running up to the reception she asked the woman, "What room is Lorraine Donnegan in?" Nikki asked with her hands pushing against the desk slightly as she stood waiting for an answer.

"I can't give out that information if your not family." The receptionist replied to Nikki looking up at her.

"I am family, the baby she's giving birth to is mine" Nikki blurted out not realising it was going to confuse the woman at the desk. "Well not mine but...look she's my girlfriend I need to see her!" Nikki told the woman waiting impatiently.

"Oh right...room 304, 3rd floor, labour ward" The woman replied to Nikki.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is the last part we have wrote, so it's likely to be a long time before there's another update haha. X**_

* * *

Nikki rushed up to the ward and found Lorraine's room, entering she saw Lorraine laid with a tiny little baby wrapped in a towel on her chest; she'd just given birth. The baby was soon moved and put into an incubator though. Nikki slowly walked over to Lorraine, Lily coming running over and grabbing her broken arm causing Nikki to yelp, tears forming in her blue eyes. "Nik what's up? Where have you been?"

Nikki gritted her teeth with the pain, "I'll promise I'll explain eventually, I do love you. I've missed the birth of baby..." she whispered as she reached the bed side. Lorraine gently took hold of Nikki's broken right arm and pushed the sleeve of her hoodie up, looking to see what had caused Nikki to yelp at Lily's touch.

"Nik, what happened? That looks painful...you need it seeing to Nik if its giving you pain.." Lorraine said looking into Nikki's eyes with upset, anger and hurt filling them as she let a tear escape her eye from being worried about Nikki. Lily came over and tried to climb on the bed. Lorraine picked her up sitting her on the bed at the end near her feet. "Nik?" Lorraine asked feeling like she could just burst into tears at having Nikki back safe.

"I'll do something with it when I get home - I can't have the hospital involved." Nikki whispered shakily, her whole body throbbing.

Lorraine watched as the doctor finally left after seeing to her, informing her they could go up and see their baby soon. She was hot, tired and in discomfort but needed to know what was going on with Nikki, "Nikki where have you been? What's happened?"

Nikki just turned away and collapsed into tears.

"Nik please...talk to me." Lorraine whispered wishing she could go cuddle and comfort her.

"Somebody t-took me from the pet shop, the hauled me into their car and drove off with me." Nikki eventually barely whispered through her tears.

"Who was it? Somebody you know? A stranger?" Lorraine asked. Lily had gone with a nurse to a little room with lots of toys and colouring sheets to colour while Lorraine gave birth and now she was back there while Lorraine spoke to Nikki.

"It was.." Nikki started but didn't want to say who it was because of what Gemma would do to her if she told anyone about what happened.

"It was someone you knew wasn't it?" Lorraine questioned Nikki looking over to her sighing out deeply because she couldn't comfort her girlfriend like she needed right now.

Nikki finally gave a weak nod, "Lorraine you can't tell anyone, please." she whispered, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

Lorraine nodded, "You've been told to keep quiet then?"

Nikki nodded again, "It's for my own good." she murmured.

Lorraine nodded understandingly, she didn't want to force Nikki but still wished to know what happened, "What did she or he do?"

Nikki refused to answer, she changed the subject, "Are you having a shower or anything before we go see our baby girl?"

"No, I'll have one after, I want to make sure our baby girl is ok.." Lorraine replied letting some tears drop down her hot, sweaty face. "She's so tiny Nik.." Lorraine sighed looking up at her girlfriend as she hoisted herself up and moved her legs to down the side of the bed ready to get up and see their daughter.

"I'm sure she'll be ok babe..if she's anything like you she won't give up with out a massive fight.." Nikki smiled trying to lighten the mood as she put her arm around Lorraine helping her up from the bed. "You ok? Not sore or anything, I can get you a wheelchair if it hurts to walk?" Nikki asked concerned for Lorraine.

"I am sore and in some discomfort but I'll walk with some support from you." Lorraine whispered as she slowly walked with Nikki up to where their daughter was. Nikki stayed quiet walking with Lorraine, very alert to everything around her. Eventually they arrived in the room where their baby was being incubated. They headed over to her, Lorraine slipping her slender hand through one of the holes and touching her baby. "She's just like you." Nikki whispered.

A doctor walked over to them, "She'll get stronger if you feed her Lorraine."

Lorraine looked at Nikki, biting her lip.

"Feed her through my milk?" Lorraine questioned the nurse as she looked up to Nikki biting her lip. They had decided not to breast feed because it would be easier for feeding because they'd be able to take it in turns with feeding through the night and things so that Nikki would get to bond with her daughter as well. Lorraine bit her lip with her head resting on Nikki's shoulder stroking her little girl's cheek.

The nurse sighed and went to get a bottle of milk for the baby. Lorraine looked at Nikki, "She needs a name..." she whispered.

"Yeah she does." Nikki agreed.

Lorraine watched as their daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around her finger and smiled. Nikki just watched, struggling with her own mental thoughts and fears from what had happened earlier. "What are you thinking about?" Lorraine whispered.

"Nothing." Nikki replied quietly.

"Tell me..." Lorraine whispered.

"Just about that person..taking me away..made me miss the birth.." Nikki sighed. "You must really hate me, I wanted to be here for you, supporting you through it but I let you down and made you go through all the pain on your own, I'm such a fuck up.." Nikki sighed letting tears fall down her cheek finally just cracking and letting all emotions out about everything. Nikki sighed wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

"Nik, come here.." Lorraine said keeping her hand in the incubator and holding her other arm out for Nikki to fall into and cry into her shoulder.

"I don't deserve you." Nikki whispered, "You and Lily and the newborn deserve better than me."

"Don't say that." Lorraine whispered wrapping both her arms around her girlfriend, "I love you so much and we all need you."

Nikki didn't respond, she just cried, whimpering a little at the ever growing pain her arm and the pain her ribs were causing her. "You need medical attention." Lorraine said, "I hate seeing you in pain, what really did happen to you...?"

"I can't get medical attention, if anyone finds out she'll kill me.." Nikki cried.

"Well we've resolved its a woman..come on Nik, why don't you just lie and get checked out, say you fell just as long as you get your wrist seen to, please, for Lily and the baby's sake if nothing else..please?" Lorraine begged Nikki whispering in her ear as the midwife came back in with the bottle and a breast pump for Lorraine to express some of her own milk.

"You don't understand" Nikki cried before walking off needing some space. She was going to head outside but doubled over in the corridor. She was given no choice but to get checked over although she fought anyone who attempted to lift her top to gain access to her stomach. She didn't talk and just excepted that she had to have her wrist x-rayed. Lorraine wanted to go after Nikki but couldn't as the midwife wanted her. She was soon bottle feeding her daughter, worrying about Nikki.

The little girl sucked away on the teat of the bottle hungrily as Lorraine stopped every so often so the baby wasn't getting too much and made sure because she couldn't be winded that she'd done a few burps before she gave her anymore.

After Nikki's x-ray she'd been taken to another room to get it put in a cast to help it heal and fix her wrist again. Nikki sighed deeply in frustration and she hoped that Lorraine wasn't mad for her just getting up and leaving the room in a huff like that.

Nikki now had her cast on and her arm in her sling, she was curled up feeling vulnerable. She text Lorraine, 'I'm sorry baby, I'm just feeling so stressed and vulnerable. I love you. My arms in plaster but I refused to let them examine the rest of me as I really can't face it xx'.

Lorraine looked at the text, 'Come back to me please xxx' Lorraine text back before turning her attention back to her baby.

Nikki got up and headed back to Lorraine, kissing her cheek, "I'm sorry darling."

"Nik don't be sorry, I understand it must be hard for you, I mean I'd be the same if someone took me" Lorraine told Nikki as she fed her new born daughter some more before the bottle was empty. "Wow she was hungry.." Lorraine giggled slightly taking the bottle out the incubator. The baby was tiny, she was the length of Lorraine's forearm but was really skinny. "Would you mind going to get Lily so she can see her little, little, little sister?" Lorraine asked Nikki kissing her lips as she gave the midwife the bottle back as they monitored the baby again to see if she'd made any improvement as it was 3 hours since she was born now.

Nikki soon came back with Lily who stood in between Nikki and Lorraine and looked at her little sister. "She still needs a name." Nikki whispered.

Lorraine nodded before reeling off a list of name suggestions, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. Nikki continued the list, "Jessica, Ellie, Charlotte, Abi..."

Lily soon disturbed them though, "She looks just like Mummy." she smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around Lorraine's legs.

"She does darling" Lorraine nodded to Lily.

"What name do you like Lily?" Nikki asked Lily to see if Lily could help them out with naming the baby.

"Erm..I like..Poppy, Daisy, Rosie, Summer and Skye" Lily replied giving her mummies a list of names she liked which were mainly names of flowers like her name was.

"I like Daisy and Poppy out of those ones" Lorraine nodded looking at Nikki.

"Yeah, I like those, we can have one as her name and the other her middle name" Nikki nodded agreeing with Lorraine's choices.

"Poppy Daisy it is then." Lorraine smiled softly as she sat down in a chair, aching.

Nikki smiled as she carefully stroked the baby's cheek. Lily watched. Lorraine yawned a little. "You must be tired out." Nikki whispered.

"Mmm." Lorraine replied, "Not gonna sleep well as they'll keep disturbing me through the night."

Nikki stroked Lorraine's hair, "Do you wanna head back to your room for a bit so you can rest and have a shower or whatever."

"Yeah, I fancy a nap for a bit as well" Lorraine nodded. "Come on then" Nikki stood up holding her hand out towards Lorraine to take and hold her hand. Lorraine stood up taking Nikki's hand as they walked out with Lily to the room. Lorraine's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was now 5am the next morning. She took her phone out looking at the time. "Fuck, Lily's supposed to be in school soon, she's had no sleep" Lorraine panicked as it would be Lily's second day at her new school.

"Shh." Nikki soothed, "She'll have to stay off today, can you get Sonya to look after her for a few days?"

Lorraine nodded, "I can try, best not phone her until 8am though."

Nikki nodded kissing her forehead, "I'm so proud of you."

Lorraine blushed a little, kissing Nikki's lips. Nikki held her close as best she could. It was Poppy's feeding time again. "Do you wanna feed her?" Lorraine offered. Nikki nodded, "I'd love too..."

"Great well, the midwife has another bottle of my milk and I'm gonna go for a shower, take Lily with you" Lorraine nodded getting her change of clothes, underwear, towel and shower gel from her bag Nikki had brought in.

"Alright, you going to come back after your shower? Come back down to see Poppy or shall I come back here after I've fed her?" Nikki questioned Lorraine holding onto her waist looking into her glistening eyes.

"You come back here, I'm shattered." Lorraine whispered.

Nikki nodded kissing Lorraine's forehead before taking Lily and heading to where Poppy was. She got a bottle of milk of the midwife and began feeding Poppy carefully - all this baby stuff was new to her. Lily was curled up in a chair, tired out, almost asleep again. Lorraine quickly showered, the water refreshing. She tied her towel dried hair up and put on her clean underwear and pyjamas still finding it hard to believe she was a Mum again.

Lorraine really needed to talk to Nikki about something. Lorraine really wanted to give Poppy, Nikki's last name. Lorraine thought that it would be nice for Nikki and make her feel more involved in her new daughters life. Lorraine wiped her face over with cleansing wipes to make her feel a bit better. She popped her phone in her hand bag and walked down to the room her daughter was in as she seen Lily fast asleep and Nikki still feeding Poppy and talking to the little girl.

Nikki had finally finished feeding Poppy, leaving the new born be. She turned around and smiled as she saw Lorraine, walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her good arm around her waist, inhaling her scent. "Is she okay?" Lorraine whispered.

Nikki nodded, "They say she's making steady progress."

Lorraine nodded, "Good I'm glad. I um...I have something to ask you..."

Nikki nodded, "Go on darling."

"Well..um..feel free to say no if you feel uncomfortable with it but..um..well..I'd really like it if you'd give me permisson to give Poppy..your last..name?" Lorraine asked Nikki biting down on her bottom lip as she looked down hoping Nikki wouldn't say no at the idea and think it was stupid. "Because I'd really like her to take your last name because..well it would make me happy and it feels for me that you'll be involved more than just being here in Poppy's life, I love you so much.." Lorraine said looking up into Nikki's eyes still biting her lip.

Nikki nodded holding Lorraine's hand, "I feel honoured that you want her to have my last name, of course I give you permission." she smiled kissing her girlfriends forehead.

Lorraine smiled, happy tears brimming in her eyes, "Poppy Daisy Boston...it's perfect."

Nikki smiled looking over at the tiny baby who was starting to wriggle around. "Actually...I was hoping one day that you'd maybe share my surname too..." Nikki whispered nervously.

Lorraine's head shot up, "Your asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah, well obviously I'm not asking you properly because I haven't got you a ring yet but yeah, I want to marry you in the future and I hope you want the same" Nikki nodded looking to Lorraine biting her lip slightly as she looked into Lorraine's eyes hoping she wouldn't think it was a stupid idea.

"I'd love to marry you one day Nik.." Lorraine nodded with a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck and Nikki held Lorraine's waist with the arm that wasn't in a sling.

"I love you so much." Nikki smiled into her hair.

"I love you too." Lorraine smiled, "And we have our new beautiful daughter and Lils. It's a perfect family."

Nikki nodded in agreement holding Lorraine as close as she could, "I phoned Sonya, she's gonna collect Lily soon."

"Thanks." Lorraine smiled, "This isn't the best environment for her.."

"I'm gonna stay until you're discharged." Nikki promised.

"Thanks Nik, god you're a star..putting up with me and all of my issues and problems" Lorraine sighed cuddling into Nikki's neck because she was really tired.

"Don't be silly Lorraine, we all have day to day problems or whatever, yours are no different to mine.." Nikki replied annoyed with her wrist being in a cast and a sling which meant she couldn't hold Lorraine properly in her arms because she only had use of one arm.

"Lets get you back to bed." Nikki slowly guided Lorraine back to her room, getting her into bed.

"Thanks." Lorraine smiled settling down.

Nikki sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair as she watched Lorraine drop off to sleep. Sonya soon walked in, and picked Lily up, "I'll get her to school tomorrow."

"Thanks Sonya." Nikki smiled before saying bye to Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

_We've gone back to writing updates for this fic now. :')_

_I can't be bothered to read through this properly, so ignore any errors. xD_

* * *

After a well deserved 4 hours sleep Lorraine started stirring and rubbed her eyes to make her vision better after just waking up. Lorraine looked around the room. She began to panic and worry slightly because Nikki wasn't any longer sat on the chair where she was when Lorraine had dropped off to sleep. Lorraine jumped slightly as her iphone was buzzing over and over again on the bedside table at the side of the hospital bed. It was a text from Micheal and another from Sonya.

Nikki was in the room that incubated Poppy having just fed their little daughter. She watched as it was visible to progress that the premature baby was making. She was beginning to show signs of movements, her big blue eyes, spitting image of Lorraine's, looked around the room, taking in her new surroundings. Lorraine looked at the texts, realising she'd have to tell Michael that she'd given birth soon. She got up, pulling her dressing gown around herself and went to find Nikki.

She'd slipped her phone into her pocket and walked to the neonatal room. Lorraine stood outside just watching Nikki with their daughter. Lorraine smiled as she could see Nikki's mouth moving and it was evident that she was talking to the baby girl with a smile on her face. Lorraine let a tear fall down her cheek at how happy she was lately thanks to Nikki, their daughter who had brought them closer together and how little Lily was happy with having two mummies.

Lorraine opened the door and walked in, smiling at how natural Nikki seemed around Poppy. Nikki turned round with hearing the door open, she smiled seeing her girlfriend. Lorraine walked over to the older woman, Nikki wrapping her arms around her allowing her to snuggle into her embrace. "Nik I've been thinking..." Lorraine whispered, "Oh god should I be worried?" Nikki teased. Lorraine shook her head biting her lip, "I want you to adopt Lily...so she'll be called Lily-Mae Donnegan Boston..."

"Wow..I er..don't know what to say..I'd love to adopt her.." Nikki smiled happily to Lorraine locking lips with the blonde woman as Lorraine's phone buzzed in her pocket again as it was another text from Sonya and there was another one from Michael. "Shit I was supposed to turn this off in here..fuck its gonna interfere with the machines..fuck.." Lorraine panicked as Nikki kissed her lips calming her down and leading her girlfriend outside.

Nikki took her phone and turned it off, "Shh..." she soothed holding Lorraine close in her embrace. Lorraine snuggled into her, being careful of her broken wrist,, "How's she doing?" "Not too bad, she's showing signs of improvement." Nikki smiled, "I just fed her,". Lorraine nodded, she was still shattered.

"Come on lets get you back to your room, you need rest.." Nikki told her girlfriend worried for her that all of this was a lot of pressure about worrying about Poppy and not having enough sleep. Lorraine nodded as Nikki wrapped her good arm around her and led them both back to the room. Lorraine got back into bed looking at Nikki as they started talking about Poppy, Lily, their little family, their relationship and having to soon face Michael.

"I'll be with you when you face Michael, you're not alone in this." Nikki promised squeezing Lorraine's hand reassuringly. Lorraine nodded, "Did I make the right decision with keeping her?" she whispered, all the stress and lack of sleep was getting to her now. "You're decisions are always right babe." Nikki whispered leaning in and kissing her forehead. Lorraine picked up her phone and dialled Michael's number nervously. "Lorraine where the hell are you?" Michael picked up the phone. "Um...well I've just given birth..." Lorraine stuttered.

"What!? I thought I told you to get rid of it!" Michael snapped at Lorraine angry. "And I told you I wasn't getting rid of her because me and Nikki are bringing her up together! Don't worry she's nothing to do with you anymore because she's Nikki's baby now she has Nikki's last name!" Lorraine snapped to Michael looking at Nikki because she could no longer cope with the with the whole thing. Nikki held her hand close squeezing it to show her support for her girlfriend. Lorraine was her world.

"You can't give her Nikki's last name." Michael snapped. Lorraine just broke down into tears not wanting to speak to Michael, she held the phone out for Nikki to take. Nikki desperately wanted to hold her but couldn't and speak on the phone, she took the iPhone, "What do you want Michael! The last thing Lorraine needs right now is to be crying and stressed out but thanks to you she is. Well fucking done. the baby's mine now so you can forget all about it." she hung up and allowed Lorraine to sob into her chest, stroking her back with her good arm.

"Why can't he be the old Michael again? Being nice, caring, loving and down to earth" Lorraine cried into Nikki's shoulder sighing deeply. "I don't know, best thing for you now is just forget him and just concentrate on us, Lily, Poppy and our little family" Nikki soothed to Lorraine as the door opened to the room and in walked an unexpected guest. "Well well well..isn't this cosy!" The voice snapped at Nikki mainly and Lorraine. Nikki and Lorraine pulled away and both looked up at the person at the door. It was Gemma. She'd come to cause havoc again.

Nikki began to panic, her heart thumping against her chest. She couldn't take anymore from Gemma and worried that Gemma would do something as she'd had her arm seen to by medical professionals. "Who's she?" Lorraine whispered after seeing Nikki tense up. "Lorraine go see how Poppy's doing..." Nikki urged wanting Lorraine out of harms way. Lorraine didn't want to leave Nikki. "Please...go. I'll come find you soon.". Lorraine frowned and went out the room, staying hidden but where she could see Nikki. "What do you want?" Nikki gulped.

"I see you didn't listen to what I said!" Gemma snapped at Nikki walking closer to the younger woman. "What do you want from me? Why are you here!?" Nikki snapped back as she was finding herself being backed into a corner as she backed away from Gemma scared. Lorraine had no idea what to do. "A nice girlfriend you've got there Nik..she looks loaded..I wonder how much she'd pay to have get you back to her once I snatch you away again" Gemma smirked to Nikki. "Don't even think about it Gemma! You can't take me away from the hospital without people seeing what you're doing!" Nikki snapped to Gemma feeling confident.

Gemma knew Nikki was quite possibly right but she knew she had to stay tough, "I'll find a way...so how much did you tell the hospital?" "They've only seen my wrist." Nikki promised, she was too ashamed to let on about anything else despite the constant ache in other places of her body. Gemma nodded leaning in to kiss her but Nikki slapped her clean round the cheek. "Get off of me." Nikki snapped. She grabbed Nikki's good arm, pinning her to the wall with it, You are so going to regret that..." she hissed.

"No I'm not! I'm in a relationship and I'm not some slut who goes around kissing other people!" Nikki snapped at Gemma annoyed. Lorraine walked back into the room with security to get Gemma out of her room as she knew she was bad news and she gathered that Nikki felt uncomfortable around her when she was in the room. The fact Gemma had also nearly kissed Nikki was enough to make Lorraine mad. Not at Nikki but at Gemma who Lorraine had no idea who she was or what her name was.

Security removed Gemma, allowing Lorraine to go over to Nikki. "Who's she?" the blonde asked, wrapping her arms around Nikki. "Gemma." Nikki whispered, "She's the one who did this and stuff." she continued, gesturing to her arm. Lorraine tightened her grip on her girlfriend, "She's gone now." she whispered placing a kiss on Nikki's cheek. Nikki nodded, she was fairly with drawled, everything was getting to her now.

"She can't hurt you anymore Nik..I won't let her..do you want to talk about it? Before Poppy needs another feed?" Lorraine suggested to Nikki with her arms around the brunettes neck. Gemma turned up because she had found out from Sonya where Nikki was. "No..I'm..ok..I just want to forget it ever happened..she's determined to ruin my life..if I keep thinking about i she'll come back and ruin us.." Nikki sighed deeply. Gemma had managed to sneak back in into the hospital and into the room Lorraine and Nikki's baby was in.

Lorraine nodded, she got the jist of what Gemma had put Nikki through. Nikki stroked Lorraine's cheek, "I'll be okay. Just need a bit of time to gather my thoughts." she whispered. Lorraine nodded, "Come on, Poppy needs feeding." she whispered getting up, clasping her hand around Nikki's. Together they walked into the room to hear Poppy crying. Lorraine froze seeing Gemma. "You've gone too far now." Nikki shouted as confidently as she could, "Hurting me's one thing but hurting Lorraine or the baby is something totally different..." she headed over to Gemma.

"I'm putting the poor child out of its misery!" Gemma smirked as she was pinching the tiny baby's skin hurting her. Lorraine panicked and reached for the button on the wall which would call for a nurse to come in. Soon 3 nurses and a doctor rushed in thinking the baby had stopped breathing or something. "What seems to be the problem?" The main nurse that was looking after Poppy asked the couple.

"Can you not get her out the hospital. She's causing trouble and hurting the baby." Lorraine sighed, "Or I'm taking Poppy out of here and to a private hospital.". Gemma once again was removed allowing Nikki to pick the baby up as Lorraine walked over. "I'm sorry about her." Nikki sighed giving Poppy to Lorraine, "She wants her Mummy...". Lorraine gently cradled Poppy, calming her down before giving her, her bottle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapters only short but there will be a time jump after this and the longer chapters will resume. X**_

* * *

Poppy was out the incubator as she was doing really well. After 3 more days in hospital Poppy and Lorraine were allowed home as Poppy was strong enough and Lorraine was off her tablets and was no longer sore from the birth of Poppy.

"Wow I'm glad to be home" Lorraine moaned sitting down on the sofa as Poppy was asleep in her car seat. It was 11am and the Saturday after the school finished for a week holiday.

"Me too." Nikki smiled coming through with Lily. Lorraine was now sat with Poppy in her arms. Nikki sat next to Lorraine, Lily next to her. "Welcome to sleepless nights." Nikki chuckled. Lorraine nodded in agreement, "But I couldn't be more happy.". Lily was watching her sleeping sister excitedly. Nikki had been to the jeweller yesterday and was excited to ask Lorraine to marry her at some point when it seemed right.

It took Nikki quite a bit of time to choose the right one because she wanted to find the perfect one. One that Lorraine wouldn't think was tacky and making sure it wasn't too big or too over the top with diamonds. Finally Nikki settled on one which had a big diamond in the middle and little ones placed around it like petals on a flower. It cost her £1,583 and 67p because she got insurance on the ring in case it ended up damaged, lost or stolen.

Nikki was debating whether she'd take Lorraine out or not. She knew a romantic meal would be good but she was worried that Lorraine wouldn't want it to be public in fear of judgement. She was half tempted to do it at home whilst Lily was playing and Poppy was sleeping. Then neither of them would feel so pressured. Lorraine was feeding Poppy, she was attempting breast feeding for the first time since non of her milk was bottled yet. She wasn't so bothered with it just being her and Nikki about as she was with nurses trying to help.

Nikki was still thinking about when to ask Lorraine. She didn't want to just ask her out of the blue while they were casually sat chatting. "I'm going to cook you dinner tonight...when Lily's in bed and Poppy's asleep we shall have a date night in the comfort of our own home" Nikki smiled to Lorraine telling the blonde as she wrapped some of Lorraine's hair behind her ears as she delicately kissed the younger woman's lips. "Mummy? What you doing to Poppy?" Lily asked Lorraine to the breast feeding when she asked.

Lorraine smiled at Nikki before looking at Lily, unsure what to say. "She's feeding her." Nikki quickly said picking Poppy up as she stood up. Lily frowned, "But where's the bottle?" "There's more than one way to feed a baby...look you'll understand when you're older." Nikki told Lily, "Come on let's get you some food. Shout if you want anything Lorraine, she smiled before heading into the kitchen to give Lorraine some space.

"Right missy what do you want for tea?" Nikki asked Lily as she had put Poppy in her pram to sleep for Lorraine. "Chips and nuggets" Lily told Nikki jumping up and down excitedly. "Ok, chips and nuggets it is" Nikki nodded and got the bags out the freezer and popped a certain amount of each on a tray and popped them into the oven as she sat down at the kitchen table with Lily talking to the little girl. "So what did you do at school today then Lily?" Nikki asked the young girl as she had made her some juice.

"It's Saturday Mummy Nikki...I was at Auntie Sonya's until you picked me up." Lily giggled. That just showed how much Nikki was lacking in sleep since the baby had been born. She passed Lily a glass of juice and went to check on Lorraine. "You alright Lo?". Lorraine nodded, "I'll be a lot better when a routines settled and everything in a few weeks. At least I can snuggled into you properly tonight." "Yeah, you can." Nikki smiled.

"Well why don't you catch up on some sleep while I cook us a nice meal and watch Lily and Poppy?" Nikki suggested to the younger woman. "I couldn't think of a better plan" Lorraine nodded smiling. "Don't want to be falling asleep into my lovely dinner you cooked now do I?" Lorraine giggled slightly. "No that's one thing you don't want to do because if you did I'd have to squirt you with cream" Nikki told Lorraine. Lorraine burst out laughing taking what Nikki said the wrong way. Nikki meant the cream that you put with apple pie or cake. "Oh, I think you should do that in the bedroom Nik, not in the kitchen.." Lorraine smirked winking at Nikki.

Nikki just laughed, "Mmm maybe." she smirked although deep down she'd become very self conscious after her experience with Gemma. Lorraine settled down on the sofa to sleep for a while whilst Nikki put Lily to bed and made tea. Nikki went back into the kitchen and watched Lily finish eating her tea. She checked on Poppy, glad to see the little baby sleeping.

"Do you want to watch a DVD in bed Lily?" Nikki asked as she put Lily's plate and cutlery in the dishwasher for later when Lorraine and Nikki finished their meal. "Yes please mummy" Lily nodded cuddling her famous teddy yet again that she never forgot and took everywhere. "Don't you think your teddy needs a bath Lily?" Nikki asked. Her teddy had never been washed because she wouldn't let Lorraine or her dad ever wash it.

Lily shook her head clutching her bear, "No.". "It's grubby though..." Nikki sighed taking Lily upstairs and into her room. She helped her into her pyjamas and tucked her into bed, "Go to sleep when that's finished yeah..." Nikki said. Lily nodded, "Night Mummy Nikki." "Night Lil." Nikki headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she started cooking Lorraine's favourite. Lorraine had been woken by Poppy who was hungry. "Shhh baby." Lorraine soothed picking her daughter up.

Lorraine sat back down and started breastfeeding Poppy again. "You're going to grow up with two mummies, aren't you a lucky girl, aye?" Lorraine spoke to her daughter talking to the baby although she knew the baby couldn't reply or respond to her when she spoke. Nikki could hear what Lorraine was saying and it made her smile as she peered through the door and saw Lorraine while the food was cooking. Nikki was having a few sips from a bottle of beer.

Poppy had already become very attached to her birth mother, sucking happily on her nipple, one of her hands had clasped itself around a lock of Lorraine's long blonde hair. Nikki had nearly finished cooking Lorraine's favourite dish, it was ready to serve. She was adding some finishing touches to the table she'd made an effort setting. She lit a cinnamon scented candle knowing Lorraine adored the smell. "Lorraine." Nikki called.

"One second, just putting Poppy back in her pram to sleep" Lorraine called back. She stood up and put Poppy in her pram wrapping a blanket over the little girl and popping a dummy in her mouth. Lorraine pulled her top back down and walked into the kitchen to see Nikki. Lorraine walked in and a smile creeped up onto her face as she seen the candle lit dinner. She inhaled the scent the lingered in the air. "Cinnamon, I like it" Lorraine smiled walking behind Nikki and wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist from behind.

Nikki turned round planting a kiss on her girlfriends lips, "Sit down. Tonight if your evening to relax.". Lorraine nodded and went to sit down, sipping at the small glass of wine Nikki had poured her. Nikki came over and placed the two plates down on the table. Lorraine instantly tucked in, "Mmm this is delicious. Thank you." "You're welcome, I glad you like it." Nikki smiled. They continued to eat, chatting away happily. Once they'd finished Nikki decided it was now or never; she'd figured Lorraine would want dessert upstairs if she wanted any. Getting down on her knee, she pulled out a box, revealing a ring.

"What..what are you doing?" Lorraine asked Nikki gulping and biting her lip as she looked into Nikki's eyes. Lorraine was dreading what Nikki was going to ask and she felt scared. Of course Lorraine wanted to marry Nikki but in the back of her mind there was doubts about if she really wanted to marry Nikki already. Lorraine really wanted to wait a year or more before she married Nikki. "Lorraine Amber Donnegan, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?" Nikki asked smiling up at Lorraine and holding the box with the ring in out to Lorraine.

Lorraine didn't want to be mean and say no because she did want to marry Nikki, however not just yet. She fiddled with her fingers watching Nikki's smile change into a frown. "Yeah...I will but..." she started, pausing as she struggled to find the right words. She allowed her golden locks to fall over her face, acting as a protection, "I don't want to get married yet...I'm not ready.". Nikki reached up with her good arm, brushing her hair behind her ears, "That's alright, I understand. Lorraine I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being engaged is just another thing to show how much you mean to me, how much I care and love you..."

"Ok..I'm sorry for ruining the moment, but yes of course I will marry you" Lorraine smiled wiping away a tear from her face. Nikki took the ring out the box and took Lorraine's hand and slipped the ring onto the blonde woman's finger. "I love you Miss Donnegan" Nikki smiled to Lorraine locking lips with her now fiancé. "I love you too" Lorraine said after kissing Nikki back and she pulled away looking at the ring. "I love it, you chose well" Lorraine giggled slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I apologise I've taken so long to update, I've been so busy and I've lost track of how much we've wrote. I'm going to try and make updates more frequent as we have loads. Also there's been a time jump from the last chapter to this one, two years I think. X**_

Lorraine was laid in bed, her head rested on Nikki's chest, golden locks sprawled out over Nikki's chest and stomach, "Nik I've been thinking...". "About what darling?" Nikki asked running her fingers through Lorraine's hair. "I'm ready to get married now, I want you as my wife." Lorraine smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth at Nikki. "Really?" Nikki couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah really, I can't wait any longer, I want to finally be Lorraine Boston" Lorraine smiled happily. "You've made my day and it hasn't even started yet" Nikki smiled to Lorraine as the two women locked lips as it was morning and they'd been sat awake for a while now just cuddled together. Just as the kiss started to get deeper and they started to make out Poppy woke up crying her eyes out. "Ugh..she couldn't of started to cry in about 5 minutes" Lorraine giggled about to get up. "Hey you stay here, I'll go get our little princess" Nikki smiled to Lorraine kissing her lips before getting out of bed and going into Poppy's pink hello kitty bedroom.

Lorraine picked Poppy up, balancing her on her hip before heading back into the bedroom, "Shhh sweetie." she soothed. She got back into bed and placed Poppy between herself and Nikki. Cuddles were all that could quieten Poppy. "What does she want?" Nikki asked. Lorraine shrugged, "She doesn't answer me, I'm not sure why."

"Maybe she has development problems because she's not said her first word yet and she just makes noises.." Nikki said looking at Poppy who was sucking on her dummy while Nikki stroked her stomach delicately which calmed Poppy down. "That's true" Lorraine agreed looking down at her daughter worried. It was now 8am. "I think we should go and see her Health Visitor" Nikki told Lorraine. Poppy's health visitor was a nurse who would come to Lorraine's house to weigh, measure and talk about her progress with the two mums.

"I'll phone her at 9." Lorraine said, "What if she has disabilities though?" she panicked. "Shhh it'll be alright Lo, we'll get through it together." Nikki reassured reaching over to Lorraine. Lorraine nodded. "We need to sty calm, she'll become unsettled if she suspects something different about us." Nikki told Lorraine. Lorraine nodded, "I'll go downstairs and get her something to eat." "Alright." Nikki smiled placing a kiss on Lorraine's lips before watching her go.

"Well what ever is going on with you missy your mummies still love you lots and lots and so does you big sister Lily" Nikki spoke to Poppy as she was leaning on her arm. Lorraine smiled as she heard what Nikki said to Poppy before she went off downstairs, after 15 minutes Lorraine came back upstairs with a rusk for Poppy and a bottle of milk for her as Lily was now awake and came into her mummies room as she was woken by Poppy's crying.

Poppy was leant on Nikki as she held her own bottle of milk, sucking eagerly at it. Lily climbed onto the bed, snuggling into Lorraine. "You alright babe?" Lorraine asked Lily, watching her 'mini me'. Lily nodded, "Yes Mummy," she smiled. Nikki smiled, happy with her family, they were really bonding and getting on well now. Lorraine had messaged Poppy's health advisor and was waiting a reply, unsure if it was too early. Her phone bleeped, she looked at the message, "Nik, she wants us to take Poppy in for another check..."

"Alright..ok..when shall we go? Because we have to get Lily ready and off to school and we need to as well" Nikki sighed deeply as they'd already took their allowed amount of time off for when Lorraine gave birth and for a month for Nikki and Lorraine had took a year out until Poppy was one and old enough to be left with a family member or friend. "Um..I'll ask about coming in while its lunch, that way we are still able to go to work.." Lorraine nodded texting a reply to Hannah, the health advisor.

"We'll collect Poppy at lunch and take her to see Hannah. Neither of us can afford to stay off any longer. I'm sorry but I can't be seen favouring you as much as I'd like to at work." Lorraine sighed. Nikki nodded, "I understand. I'll get Poppy and some breakfast for us three sorted. You just get Lily changed and yourself ready.". Lorraine nodded heading to Lily's room with her eldest daughter. Nikki dressed Poppy before getting herself changed into black tailored trousers and a white fitted blouse displaying her toned muscles.

Nikki dressed Poppy in a nice red and white pokka dot summer dress and a cute little elastic headband along with little red dolly shoes. "Don't you look stunning today" Nikki smiled picking Poppy up after she put her own boots on and blazer as she carried Poppy downstairs and into the kitchen with Lorraine and Lily were sat eating some toast. Lorraine was in an orange pencil skirt with a white shirt, black 6 inch heels and her leather jacket and Lily was in her green checked summer dress for school and white pumps.

"You're daughters take after you Lorraine, all girly. I feel left out." Nikki teased, laughing. Lorraine smiled taking Poppy and cuddling her, "Well you could always take a leaf out of my book..." "No. Definitely no. You're alright. I'm quite happy in trousers and shirts." Nikki laughed picking up a slice of toast. Lorraine smiled as she gave Poppy a little bit of toast. They soon got going, heading to drop the girls off.

Poppy went to an all day crèche while both women were working. Nikki pulled up outside Lily's school and got out taking Lily to her classroom while Lorraine stayed in the car with Poppy. Poppy was in her car seat sucking her dummy and cuddling her teddy bear she got for her 2nd birthday as she was looking at the surroundings out the window. Lorraine looked in the mirror at her daughter who seemed lost in her own world. Lorraine smiled slightly at her daughter but was really worried at how her daughter was developing.

Nikki came back, sliding into the passenger seat. "She looks like she's in her own world..." Lorraine whispered, "I'm worried about her." "I know you are Lo, I am too. We'll get her checked over at lunch and if there is something wrong, we'll get through it together." Nikki reassured. Lorraine nodded starting her cars engine to life before heading to Poppy's day care.

Arriving at the crèche both women got out and Nikki got Poppy out who was still looking at the window as she watched the features speed past as Lorraine drove. "Ready for play group Poppy?" Nikki smiled to her daughter. Poppy just started making baby noises as she dribbled on Nikki's shoulder as she cuddled into her other mummy. The couple walked into the building and over to the room Poppy stayed in with her age group.

They dropped Poppy off and explained they'd be back to pick her up at lunchtime before departing and heading to school. "A whole morning away from you..." Lorraine sighed. "I know, awful isn't it?" Nikki sighed as they shared a kiss. "Mm, can't wait to get home tonight." Lorraine smirked causing Nikki to laugh. Nikki headed to her first class while Lorraine headed to Michael's office for a meeting.

There was just under 5 minutes before the lesson was due to start and Rhiannon, Scout and Barry were waiting outside the PRU to be let in because the door was locked. "Morning miss" Barry smirked to Nikki knowing the woman would be shocked that Barry was actually on time for once. "What's up with you? Wet the bed or something?" Nikki asked making Scout and Rhiannon burst out laughing at the comment as Barry was always late for class and never early until now that was.

"You can't say that! Now you've made me a laughing stock." Barry was fuelled with anger. "Get over it Barry, it was a joke." Nikki inserted the key into the lock and opened the door allowing her kids in. "I'll get you back for that." Barry hissed as he barged pass Nikki, nudging her on purpose. Nikki rolled her eyes, she'd leant to ignore the teenage boy, "Sit down and settle down before we start in five minutes." she ordered heading to her desk.

Nikki put her bag on her desk to the side and opened her draw where she kept her phone charger, pens, rubbers, pencils, rulers and other stationary in case the kids forgot something, her eyes widened as she noticed something else was in there. Something that shouldn't be there. Something that Nikki didn't remember putting there. No. She DID NOT put there. She wouldn't of put it there in risk of a pupil finding it and she would get a load of questions thrown at her. It was a pair of Lorraine's knickers full of the woman's fresh juices.

It had to have been Lorraine, who else would have got hold of such content? She slammed the door shut, her cheeks burning a crimson colour. Barry was smirking wondering what had caused the wave of colour into his teachers cheeks. "Um right, we'll start off where we finished yesterday..." she started handing out books attempting to distract herself, she really wanted to see Lorraine again, right now.

The rest of the pupils from the PRU were on a school trip with Tom and Nikki didn't know any of this so she wondered why they were so late. "Miss the rest of us lot are on a school trip with Mr Clarkson.." Rhiannon told Nikki as the teacher kept looking at her watch and the door as it was a few minutes after 9am now. "Oh..it was nice to be informed that.." Nikki nodded sitting back at her desk as she began the lesson. Barry had a smirk on his face. "What's in your draw miss? Making you blush.." Barry questioned his teacher smugly.

"Nothing." Nikki replied sharply, glaring at the teen, "Even if there was, it's nothing to do with you.". Barry was smiling smugly still, leaning back in his chair. Non of the kids were paying much attention to Nikki, they'd all rather on the school trip with the others. Nikki sat at her desk, starting to text Lorraine, 'What a lovely surprise to find in my draw...a turn on or what ;) xxx' she sent the message to her fiancé.

"I have no idea what you're on about ;) xxx" Lorraine typed back on her iphone and sent to Nikki was Michael's office as she was in the office alone as Micheal was observing classes. "Get on with your work please.." Nikki told the 3 teens firmly as they were chatting and messing around. Barry being the main influence to make the girl misbehave. "Now!" Nikki snapped getting annoyed and angry as they just looked at Nikki and laughed.

"Since you've obviously got too much energy, outside. You can do laps of the playground." Nikki stated, getting up, grabbing her coat, keys, phone and whistle. The teens groaned as they trudged outside, "Thanks a lot Barry." Rhiannon hissed. Barry just shrugged wondering what more mischief he could cause to annoy Nikki, "Are you joining in too Miss? It's only fair." he smirked.

"No I am not Barry, I already went to school but unlike you lot I paid attention during my lesson and went far that's why I'm standing here now!" Nikki replied back to Barry as she felt her phone buzz. "Alright, I need the toilet miss, can I go?" Barry questioned as what he really wanted was to go back into the PRU alone and look in Nikki's draw to see what had made the older woman blush.

Nikki sighed, "You should have gone before school..." "Miss I'm desperate." Barry convincingly lied. "Fine be quick." Nikki snapped. Barry ran inside and headed straight to the PRU, glad Nikki had left it open. He went straight to his teachers desk draw, opening in it and smirking as he realised what made Miss Boston blush. He grabbed the underwear, determined to embarrass her. Running downstairs, he smiled smugly, "Missing something Miss?" he chucked Lorraine's thongs at her.

"I thought you were supposed to be going the toilet! Cooler now!" Nikki snapped at the troublesome teen annoyed that she hadn't locked her draw and embarrassed that Barry had found them and chucked them to her. "Miss has gone commando!" Barry laughed smirking as Scout and Rhiannon laughed as well. "Be quiet and carry on running!" Nikki snapped at the two girls.

Nikki accompanied Barry to the cooler, "Sit." she firmly told the trouble causer before slamming a book on the desk in front of him, "Get on with reading that.". "So Miss are they yours?" Winding Nikki up seemed like a much better idea. "Or have you got some fit bird?" "Get on with you're work Barry." Nikki said, loosing patience with him. "So you're not denying that you're in a relationship with another woman..."

"I don't see what my relationship with another woman has got to do with you or the fact you're not getting on with your work!" Nikki snapped getting majorly annoyed now and cursed Lorraine in her head for being risky and planting them there in the first place. "Well it does because my mum doesn't like lezza's and she won't want to come to parents evening if she knows you're a lezza miss" Barry explained to Nikki as Lorraine walked in as she was sent in because there wasn't a free teacher to sit in the cooler with the pupils so she offered to step in.

Nikki glanced at Lorraine before keeping it professional and looking back at Barry, "Barry, I will not tolerate what you're saying. If you and your family have a problem with gay people then fine. But my sexuality should have nothing to do with it. My personal life is my business, not yours. So I'll do what I want." she explained firmly and confidently. Barry studied the two women, there was a slight tension lingering in the air between them, "What's your opinion on lezza's ? They shouldn't be allowed to teach should they?"

"There is nothing wrong with homosexual's teaching Barry, everyone is equal and homosexual's can teach just as good as heterosexuals!" Lorraine explained to Barry as she was starting to sense that the conversation was around Nikki's sexuality. "Why who's a homosexual Miss D?" Barry questioned acting stupid. "That's none of your business Barry" Lorraine told the teenager as she sat down at the desk in the classroom. "Oh it is, I want to know if I'm being taught by a lezza!" Barry replied.

"Barry, we will not have this conversation. Every teacher in this school is a fantastic teacher." Lorraine said. Nikki stayed in the room not wishing to leave Lorraine alone with Barry, protective of her fiancé. "I still wanna know who the lezzas are!" Barry protested. "Just get on with your work and put a sock in it." Nikki snapped. Both females were happy when the bell went, meaning they finally got away from Barry. "Lorraine, you are aware this is all because he found what you put in my draw." Nikki sighed.

"Shit! Really? Oh my god I'm so sorry Nik, I didn't think.." Lorraine gasped her face turning red with embarrassment as she looked at Nikki as Barry had left. "Its fine, I didn't tell him they were yours its fine" Nikki chuckled slightly to Lorraine. "Oh that's good, then again I wouldn't of cared if you did because the kids will find out sooner or later when we are both Mrs Boston" Lorraine smiled to her fiancé.

Nikki laughed, "Yeah they will." she smiled wrapping her arms around Lorraine's waist. "How's your morning been?" Nikki asked Lorraine. "The usual, arguing with Michael in meetings, I would ask how yours went but I somehow don't think I need too..." Lorraine replied, enjoying the closeness with Nikki, Poppy still playing on her mind. Her phone started ringing, it was Poppy's nursery. After hanging up, she looked at Nikki, "Poppy won't stop crying, they can't settle her or make any sense of her..."

"Oh..what are we going to do? We can't really leave..I've not got a lesson till after lunch.." Nikki said not knowing what to do and letting Lorraine now what lessons she had free. "I really don't know Nik, I mean Poppy's more important than this place but we can't really afford to have any more time off" Lorraine sighed deeply. "Unless we leave now, pick her up and try and see Hannah before lunch so we can spend lunch with Poppy?" Lorraine suggested trying to think of something to do.

"I'm free so I can do what I want...Just say you have a meeting in town." Nikki said. Lorraine nodded, "We need to find out what's up with Poppy, we'll go to see Hannah straight away.". Nikki nodded as they both collected their possessions and headed to Lorraine's car, driving to the day care.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving at the day care centre the two women got out the car and headed inside hand in hand. They could hear Poppy crying and screaming as soon as they entered the building and they were not even in the room Poppy was in. "Oh dear, she doesn't sound very happy, I hope she calms down once she sees us" Lorraine sighed biting down on her bottom lip as they made their way to the room. "Here is mummy and mummy" Sophie, one of the workers, said to Poppy as she had been looking after the 2 year old for the duration of time she was there.

Lorraine picked Poppy up, instantly starting to sooth her daughter, "Come on darling, shhh." she whispered. Luckily for Lorraine and Nikki, the closeness of mother to baby soothed the two year old and she began to calm, snuggling into Lorraine. Lorraine decided she was taking the rest of the day off and they were soon leaving with Poppy to go and see Hannah.

Lorraine put Poppy in her car seat and strapped her in as she decided to sit in the back with her daughter so he daughter didn't cry or scream during the drive to the clinic to see Hannah. Nikki drove and they soon arrived. Lorraine got Poppy back out who was sucking her dummy and she instantly snuggled back into Lorraine. The couple walked in with Poppy and waited in the waiting room with Poppy still snuggled into Lorraine and looking at Nikki intently as she blinked every so often.

They were called through. Lorraine sat on the bed holding Poppy as both women explained the situation between them, both as concerned as the other for their daughters health. Hannah began doing a few tests on Poppy, "She's not developing quickly like other toddlers and babies but that could be linked to the fact she doesn't respond to any sounds..." Hannah said. Lorraine was stressing and getting upset wishing her baby was normal and well. Nikki went to Lorraine, wrapping an arm around her wife to be.

"She..she..she's deaf isn't she?" Lorraine asked biting her lip looking at Hannah and then at her daughter who was sucking her dummy and playing with the big lego blocks in the corner of the room as the corner of the room had toys for the children to play with. "I'm afraid so yes..it seems that she is able to hear herself when she makes noises but I'm sorry to say she won't be able to hear any of you two or your other daughter" Hannah explained to Lorraine and Nikki as they both looked over at Poppy who was happily playing and didn't have a care in the world.

Lorraine nodded burying her head into Nikki's shoulder, holding onto her fiancé. "We can organise you all the help you're going to need. Sign language and we may be able to get her a hearing aid which will allow her to ear some things." Hannah said. Lorraine just nodded, knowing it was going to be hard. Both her and Nikki needed each other more than ever.

"I'll give you both a few minutes while I go and collect the leaflets from the prep room and I'll talk you through it all when I'm back.." Hannah said. "Ok thanks.." Nikki nodded cuddling Lorraine tightly knowing the younger woman needed support. An hour and a half later they had all come out from the clinic now and were heading to the car. "Right I'm going to go back home and stay with Poppy but you should go back to work..I'll drop you off" Lorraine said to Nikki as she put Poppy back in her car seat and she was starting to fall asleep.

Nikki nodded, "I'll come home after my lesson. It'll be alright Lorraine, we'll get through this as a family." she promised getting into the passenger seat of Lorraine's Ferrari. Lorraine got into the drivers seat, twisting the key in the ignition, her expensive sports car roaring to life. She just nodded, "I know." she whispered as she navigated through the confusing streets of Greenock, heading in direction of the school.

Lorraine pulled up in the car park as Nikki took her seat belt off. "I'll see you later then" Nikki smiled about to get out the car. Lorraine put her hand on Nikki's head and pulled her in kissing her fiancé on the lips passionately and for a good few seconds. What Lorraine and Nikki didn't know was that Barry was watching the two women while he was skiving lesson and was taking a picture of them to put up all around the school.

"Go on before you're late. I'd hate to have to discipline you." Lorraine laughed pulling away. Nikki pouted, "But that sounds quite appealing actually." she smirked. "You have a dirty mind Miss Boston. Later maybe. Now go." Lorraine laughed. They said goodbye and Lorraine watched as Nikki headed into the school, hands tucked in trouser pockets as usual. She headed home with Poppy who was asleep, she was thinking about what her and Nikki could do tonight.

Lorraine wanted to do something different. She had an idea of role play. Nikki the teacher of course and Lorraine the naughty school girl or vice versa. "Hmm..." Lorraine smirked imaging the scenes in her head as she put Poppy in the lounge on the sofa as she was still fast asleep. "Hmm..I should get a kinky school girl outfit then..one that will really turn Nikki on.." Lorraine smirked to herself as she went to get a glass of wine.

Nikki was glad to be teaching a quiet class, as soon as it ended she'd be able to go home. Lorraine only had Poppy to worry about since Lily was going to a friends for tea and didn't need picking up until 7. That was plenty of time for her and Nikki to have some fun. She headed upstairs and started looking for a kinky outfit that Nikki would appreciate.

The only thing she could find was an old fancy dress costume which she had from a few years ago. "Perfect.." Lorraine smirked picking it up and looking at it. Lorraine stripped down and changed into the kinky outfit as she texted Nikki. "You have to walk home, don't rush ;) xox" Lorraine typed out on her iphone and sent it to Nikki. The outfit was extremely tight on Lorraine and it hurt slightly but it made Lorraine even more excited to have some fun with Nikki.

The end of Nikki's lesson came, she packed up and started to head home, 'I'm on my way now...why do I suspect you're up to something? xx' she text Lorraine. Lorraine was sat on the bed awaiting her fiancé's arrival, Poppy now in her room still fast asleep. She'd made sure that she would definitely turn Nikki on; the skimpy skirt, the low cut top that showed off her breasts which she'd squeezed into. She couldn't wait.

'I don't know what you're talking about... ;) xox' Lorraine typed back on her iphone and sent to Nikki as she lay on her side resting her head on her arm that was keeping her propped up with. Lorraine couldn't wait to have some well needed time with Nikki, they had hardly done a thing since Lorraine was pregnant with Poppy. Each time they were getting into it Poppy used to wake up crying for a feed or Lily would want something like food, a drink or needed the toilet etc. 'Oh really? xo' Nikki typed back to Lorraine as she was almost home, just round the corner.

Lorraine heard the front door, 'I'm upstairs ;) xx' she quickly text before getting herself ready for Nikki's arrival. Nikki put her bag down and slipped her coat and shoes off before heading upstairs. She gasped when she saw Lorraine, closing the door to the bedroom, "Well someone looks as though they know what they want." she smirked joining the blonde on the bed. Lorraine bit her lip giggling, "Mmm..." she winked.

"Well you do look sexy, but you'll have to do a lot more than this to turn me on.." Nikki smirked to Lorraine tapping the younger woman's nose playfully. "Well Miss Boston how about we do some role play..I'll be the teacher.." Lorraine said looking down at her costume before looking back up at Nikki. "and you can be my naughty school girl who i have to punish" Lorraine smirked again looking at Nikki sexually.

Nikki just laughed knowing well that Lorraine was going to tease the hell out of her. Lorraine smirked moving over to Nikki and climbing on top of her, straddling the brunette, eyes dazzling with lust and love. Nikki couldn't help but giggle a little as she struggled to resist Lorraine, eyes glued to her chest. "Oi stop staring at my boobs." Lorraine pouted playfully smacking her arm.

"Well if you don't want me staring at your boobs put them away then! You can't wear something like that then just not let me look!" Nikki told Lorraine laughing at how cute Lorraine looked when she pouted and how serious she was trying to be although it wasn't working. "I can, because the longer you misbehave and stare is the longer I can punish you for.." Lorraine smirked to Nikki shaking herself slightly so her boobs wobbled in front of Nikki, making Nikki become turned on at the juicy assets in front of her.

Nikki started to undo Lorraine's tight blouse, "Tease!" she pouted. Lorraine giggled moving back out of Nikki's reach. Nikki sat up rolling Lorraine onto her back and taking control giggling. She pressed her lips passionately to Lorraine's as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Ugh..just..hurry up..lets just fuck..and get it..over with.." Nikki moaned in between kissing as she tried her hardest to get into Lorraine's panties and to take her bra off to release her breasts to the world. Lorraine giggled. "No no no..you're not getting me that easily..you have to work for these bad boys and my innocent little friend.." Lorraine smirked referring to her boobs and vagina. "Hey that's no fair.." Nikki moaned looking at Lorraine.

Lorraine just giggled as she undid Nikki's shirt, sliding her shirt off her shoulders and unclasping her bra, caressing her breasts, determined to make Nikki even more frisky. Nikki moaned, "Ugh Lorraine I need you..." "You have to work for it." Lorraine smirked flashing some more of her flesh at Nikki. "How?" Nikki groaned.

"Hmm..well..tell me what you're gonna do to me.." Lorraine smirked down to the brunette who was underneath her now. "Really?" Nikki frowned hating talking sexual as it made her want to vomit. "Really.." Lorraine smirked nodding to Nikki. "You have to turn me on before we make love.." She added. "Surely there is another way I could do that rather than talking Nikki frowned not wanting to 'talk dirty' to Lorraine.

"I'm not doing that..come up with something else." Nikki sighed, she was drifting out of the mood to do anything with Lorraine. "Spoil sport." Lorraine pouted, "Aww come on Nik, don't go all grumpy on me..." she whispered sitting up and undoing a button on her kinky outfit revealing more of her breasts before pouncing on Nikki.

After an hour they finally 'got down to business' and made love for a good 3 hours. "Wow..I've missed all that.." Nikki panted collapsing into Lorraine's arms and snuggling into the blonde woman. "I've missed it too..wow..god I need like a holiday or something..just me and you..no kids.." Lorraine giggled slightly. "Sounds good..when?" Nikki questioned to Lorraine agreeing to Lorraine's idea of a holiday because they hadn't had one together yet and they'd been together for just over 2 years.

"After we're married. Sonya can have the kids." Lorraine giggled snuggling into the brunette. Nikki smiled, "Mmm I can't wait. When do you wanna get married?" she asked, "I dunno...soon-ish. We should start planning..." Lorraine smiled. Nikki smiled, "It'll be great when I can call you my wife...we've been together ages." she kissed the blondes cheek delicately.

"We have..I know I can't wait to call you my wife either..and I can't wait to be Mrs Lorraine Boston.." Lorraine smiled to Nikki locking lips with the older brunette woman. "That has a really nice ring to it you know" Nikki smiled to Lorraine rubbing the blondes cheek with her thumb. "It does" Lorraine agreed. "Ugh best get up and dressed hadn't we? Poppy will be awake anytime soon and we'll have to go and get Lily later as well. She's in after school club today" Lorraine sighed to Nikki.

Nikki and Lorraine both got up, dressing into sensible clothes. Nikki went to get Poppy who was wide awake playing in her own little world unaware of her surroundings. She picked her up and headed downstairs to Lorraine. "She okay?" Lorraine asked. Nikki nodded, "Yeah, she's happy." she smiled watching Lorraine get Poppy some food.

Nikki's phone started buzzing from inside her pocket as she had Poppy balanced on her hip as she was about to take her daughter into the lounge to watch some tv. Nikki took her phone out her pocket and looked at the screen. An unknown number. She frowned slightly debating on whether or not to answer it with it being a number than she didn't recognise. "Hello?!" Nikki answered as she unlocked her phone and answered the call as she had a frown on her face as she waited for the caller on the other end to talk.

Silence was all Nikki received back. "Hello?" she said again, getting frustrated at the person on the other end not replying. Poppy was settled, clinging onto Nikki who still balanced her on one hip. Finally Nikki got a reply, a very short tempered 'hello', the voice familiar. "Who's speaking?" Nikki asked.

"Well that's nice, you don't even recognise your own sister's voice!" The woman on the other end of the phone spoke to Nikki. It was her twin sister Laura. Nikki hadn't spoke to her sister in a very long time. Laura was like Nikki, tall, slim and gay with short hair but shorter than Nikki's and she dressed more manly. Nikki was shocked to see Laura's voice and wondered why she was calling. "What do you want Laura?" Nikki asked sighing deeply.

"Well I heard you've got a minted bird...I just wanna meet her." Laura replied; Gemma had told her all about Lorraine and Poppy. "So you suddenly disappear on me years ago and now you want to meet my fiancé. Hang on, how do you even know about her?" Nikki replied trying to keep Poppy settled. "Heard it about." Laura replied smugly.

"Why do you suddenly have an interest in my life!?" Nikki snapped getting annoyed and frustrated. "I've always had an interest in your life Nik, I've been in prison for the past 10 years.." Laura told her twin. Nikki didn't know what to say as Lorraine mouthed 'I've got to go pick Lily up' needing to go and needing to tell Nikki. "Why were you in prison Laura?" Nikki sighed wanting to know why and generally feeling sorry for her sister but she had no idea why she should feel sorry.

"Bit of this, bit of that." Laura replied; she'd been prisoned for many offences. Nikki sighed, "Well I'm not telling you where I am. I've finally got my life on track. I don't need more trouble. I'm happy and I have to go." she hung up hurrying out with Poppy to Lorraine to go and get Lily. "Who was that?" Lorraine asked. "My sister..." Nikki sighed. "Oh, what does she want?"

"I don't know but I have my feelings that she will try and track me down and ruin my life yet again..she's found out you're ''minted'' and if I know my sister still that means she's going to try and get some money from us.." Nikki sighed deeply to Lorraine as they soon arrived at Lily's school and all got out going into the play ground and waited outside Lily's classroom for their daughter to come out.

"Well she can try but she won't get anything." Lorraine reassured as she watched, looking for Lily coming out. "I just don't want her near us, she wouldn't tell me what she was in prison for, I mean she could be a danger to the girls or us even." Nikki sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Nik..." Lorraine said as she went over to Lily. "Mummy!" Lily giggled.

"Hiya princess" Lorraine smiled crouching down to Lily's level as Lily's teacher Miss Smith walked out to come and talk to Lily's parents. "What did you do in school today then Lily?" Nikki asked her adopted daughter. A year after Poppy was born Nikki adopted both Poppy and Lily to make them legally hers as well as Lorraine's rather than just saying she was their other mum. "We did, painting, running, um..played in the sand pit, counting, writing and story time" Lily smiled reeling off a list of activities she had done throughout the day.

"Sounds like fun." Nikki smiled clasping her hand around Lily as she watched Lorraine speak to the teacher. She stood up keeping an eye on Lily and Poppy. Lorraine finally came back over to her family, picking Poppy up, "Come on, let's go home." she headed to her car. "What did the teacher want?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later.." Lorraine shrugged getting into the car after strapping Poppy in as Nikki helped Lily. Nikki looked at Lorraine with a frown and confused. Something must of seriously been wrong for Lorraine not to say anything because most things that the teacher spoke to Lorraine about Lorraine would just tell Nikki there and then. Lorraine let a tear fall as she started the car engine and Nikki got into the passenger seat.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WARNING: A car crash related death involved in this chapter. **_

_**But on a better note, the next chapter there could be wedding bells. ;)**_

The ride home was travelled in complete silence. Nikki was getting fustrated, surely she deserved to know what had been said considering she was now Lily's other legal guardian. Arriving home, they all went inside, both girls playing in the lounge. Nikki took Lorraine into the kitchen, "What's going on darling...you're crying...come on, you can tell me." the brunette soothed, holding Lorraine's hand tight, reassuringly.

"Why didn't they call me? Why the school? I deserved to know before they did!" Lorraine spoke crying her eyes out annoyed, angry and frustrated. "Why didn't who call you?" Nikki asked confused not knowing what to say. "The hospital, they called the school because Lily's dad has been in a bad car accident and he's died.." Lorraine sighed deeply to Nikki still crying not knowing what to do, what to say and she had no idea what to tell Lily because she went to her dads every weekend because he wanted to start seeing his daughter again.

Nikki's eyes widened, she pulled Lorraine into a hug, "Shhh." she soothed, "We're going to have to sit Lily down and tell her...". Lorraine just cried, "How do we tell a seven year old her fathers dead Nik?" she sobbed. "I don't know but we'll have to figure it out." Nikki whispered rubbing Lorraine's back softly, "You need to calm down, you can't let Lily suspect anything."

"Hm..I guess you're right" Lorraine sighed nodding as she lifted her head up from Nikki's shoulder wiping her tears composing herself in case Lily walked in. However, it was too late. Lily was already at the door and had heard Lorraine telling Nikki her dad was dead. "Why my daddy dead?" Lily asked with tears falling down her face as she looked at her two mums with a confused look on her face as she looked at them and let more tears fall.

Lorraine spun round, "Oh darling...come here." she crouched down and held her arms out. Lily ran into her mothers arm, crying into her chest. Lorraine held her close, "your daddy was involved in a bad car accident today." she whispered, "I'm sorry but you won't be seeing daddy again sweetheart.". Lily just cried harder. Nikki had one into the lounge to keep an eye on Poppy.

"Is daddy with the angels?" Lily asked crying and occasionally sniffing because her nose was running. "Yeah babe, he's with the angels, the angels are looking after him and so is nanny Pauline" Lorraine nodded to her daughter as Lily cried on her shoulder. "Nanny Pauline looking after him as well? and the angels looking after nanny Pauline and daddy?" Lily asked trying her hardest to understand the situation. "Yes princess the angels are looking after daddy and nanny and their looking after each other as well, but they'll both be looking down on you and watch you growing up" Lorraine explained to her daughter.

Lily nodded still bawling. Lorraine picked her up, "It's gonna be alright darling, you still have me and mummy Nikki. We love you very much." she promised as she headed upstairs to get Lily out of her school uniform. Nikki worried about mother and daughter, she knew both needed support but she daren't bring Poppy in on the mix as the last thing she needed was to catch on to the upset atmosphere.

"mama.." Poppy spoke looking up at Nikki and holding out her soft story book out to Nikki that was a touchy feely book. "What did you say?" Nikki asked Poppy. It was her first word. "Say it again?" Nikki asked forgetting Poppy couldn't hear her. It was just automatic to ask when a chil spoke their first word. Poppy just looked at Nikki not knowing what she said as she held the book out again to her mum. Nikki then remembered. "Oh.." she sighed at how she forgot about Poppy not being able to hear.

Nikki cuddled Poppy tight, she wasn't sure what to do with her not being able to learn, they'd been referred to a specialist and had an appointment on Monday. Nikki sat Poppy next to her and started to flick through her soft book with her. Lorraine came back downstairs with Lily wants they were both calm. "She spoke Lorraine...she actually spoke." Nikki whispered.

"What? Who? Poppy?" Lorraine asked shocked as she looked at Nikki and then at Poppy. "Yeah she said her first word..she said mama" Nikki replied to Lorraine sat with Poppy as Bob The Builder was playing from the tv. "My baby spoke?" Lorraine questioned walking over to her fiancé and youngest daughter as she picked Poppy up and cuddled her. "Well done princess.." Lorraine smiled happily as she kissed Poppy's head.

Poppy giggled a little before speaking again, "Mama..." she could tell by the body language and affection her parents showed her that she'd done well. Lorraine smiled cuddling Poppy as she sat down with her, starting to look through the soft book her daughter clutched. Lily had gone to Nikki and was snuggled into the brunette seeking any comfort she could get.

Nikki held the 7 year old girl close rubbing her back and stroking her leg with her thumb comforting the little girl. Lily buried her head into Nikki's shoulder sniffing because her nose was running from crying. "Come on Lils, don't cry, daddy wouldn't want you crying would he sweetie?" Lorraine said to her eldest daughter stroking her cheek as Poppy sat on her mums lap sucking her dummy and looking through the book. She loved that book, she took it everywhere even to bed.

Lily nodded sniffling. "Anyway Lils, you're gonna get to wear a pretty bridesmaid dress soon." Lorraine attempted to cheer her eldest up. "Mummy and Mummy Nikki getting married?" Lily asked, still snuffling slightly. "Yeah we are." Lorraine smiled softly. Nikki smiled, she couldn't wait for Lorraine to be a Boston too. Poppy was beginning to become unsettled, "Hungry." she pouted.

Lorraine and Nikki looked over at Poppy shocked that she'd said another word. "I thought if she couldn't hear she can't talk?" Lorraine asked frowning to Nikki as she looked back at Poppy who was rubbing her belly with her hand as she had seen Lily do it before so had picked up on it and copied. "Hungry" Poppy repeated to her mums looking at them as she had her book on her lap.

"She can still talk if she's deaf. Maybe, just maybe there's a chance hearing aids may help her." Nikki said, "She's bright, just like her mum. She seems to be picking stuff up.". Lorraine smiled as she got up, she helped Poppy stand up and slowly went into the kitchen with her, holding her hand. Nikki followed with Lily and began getting some tea ready.

"Is Poppy going to be mummys cute little flower girl?" Lorraine asked her youngest daughter beaming hoping Poppy may slightly hear what she said. Poppy turned and looked up at Lorraine. "Girl?" Poppy asked frowning confused not too sure what Lorraine had said to her as she only heard the last part of 'little flower girl'. Lorraine smiled at her daughter. "Wear a pretty dress like mummy and Lily?" She asked again as Nikki cooked fish and chips for the 4 of them.

Poppy nodded, when her parents spoke loudly and clearly she did understand and with the help of a hearing aid she'd definitely improve. Lorraine hugged Poppy who enjoyed the comfort of being close to her birth mum. As soon as the food was ready, the four of them settled down to eat their meals.

"So..I call the registry office the other day and the only date they have free is the 20th of August, the day after Lily's birthday" Lorraine spoke to Nikki as they ate their meal and had general chit chat. "That's alright isn't it? or did you want an earlier date or later?" Nikki questioned wanting to know Lorraine's preference because Nikki didn't mind when they got married, she just wanted to marry Lorraine.

"Yeah, it's absolutely fine. I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you." Lorraine smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth briefly at her fiancé. Nikki smiled, "Looks like I'll have to go shopping them..." "I've already been out with Son looking at dresses." Lorraine smiled as she picked Poppy up who tugged at her leg. Nikki smiled, "You'll look stunning and so will these two." she smiled gesturing to Lily and Poppy.

"I get to wear pretty dress like you after my birthday?" Lily questioned eating her food and looking up at her two mums. "Yeah babe, the day after your birthday is the day me and mummy Nikki will get married so you can wear a pretty dress again, so I'll ring the place later and book that day then me, you, Auntie Sonya, Poppy and Auntie Cat can all go shopping for pretty dresses" Lorraine nodded to Lily beaming with joy and excitement for marrying her sexy fiancé. "Yay!" Lily cheered. She was a real girly girl and loved wearing dresses and skirts. The image of Lorraine. She was Lorraine's mini me.

"Is Mummy Nikki coming too?" Lily grinned. "Well it depends if she wants to...I know dresses aren't really her style...there's no reason why she can't come and see yours and Poppy's dresses, I already know what I want pretty much." Lorraine smiled. "Pleaseee." Lily pleaded, she really wanted to go out as a big family with all the people she treasured and loved. Nikki diverted her eyes around, the choice of topic awkward to her. "Well what do you say Nik?" Lorraine asked fiddling with Lily's mirror image like locks to her own.

"Erm..well..I don't see why not..sure I'll come.." Nikki shrugged. "But I don't want to see your dress, no way.." Nikki shook her head adding because she didn't want to jinx the wedding or ruin the big day because she wanted to be surprised with what Lorraine was wearing so it made the day even more special. "Of course you ain't seeing my dress, thought that would be obvious.." Nikki replied as the doorbell rung.

"I wonder who that is..." Lorraine got up and went to the door after giving Poppy to Nikki. She opened her front door and frowned as it was someone she didn't recognise. "Is Nikki in?" the voice asked. It was Laura, Nikki's sister.

Yes..why? Who wants to know? Who are you?" Lorraine asked confused as she frowned at Laura. "Babe? Who is it?" Nikki called as she came to the door with Poppy in her arms. "What they hell are you doing here? How the hell did you find me?" Nikki snapped to her sister as Lorraine stood there confused as to what was happening and who Laura was.

"Well isn't she nice." Laura headed over to Lorraine, "Minted and drop dead gorgeous..." she smirked. "Laura get out. If you touch her I won't be responsible for my actions." Nikki warned putting Poppy down. "Will someone please tell me what's going on." Lorraine snapped not liking the way Laura was coming towards her. "She's my sister." Nikki sighed, "And I have no idea what she wants. Money probably." she didn't want her sister near Lorraine or the kids after being in prison.

"How can you accuse me of coming to see the best sister in the world just because I want money? Am I not allowed to come and see my lovely sister anymore?" Laura asked looking hurt at Nikki's words but it was all an act. Laura had come just to sponge some money off the fairly rich family. Poppy was sucking her dummy and looking at Laura not knowing who she was because she was a 'new face'. "Money is all you ever want off anyone!" Nikki snapped to her sister. "Awh she's a cutie, is she yours?" Laura cooed over Poppy trying to change the subject.

"Stop the act Laura...and she has my surname and I'm a legal guardian but I didn't give birth to her." Nikki sighed. Poppy just stared at Laura, with not being able to hear properly she wasn't sure what was going on. Laura went to pick the toddler up but Nikki stopped her, "You wouldn't tell me what you were in prison for so I'm not letting you near the girls as I'm not putting them in danger." she hissed. Lorraine was less than impressed, she picked Poppy up herself.

"Just get out now before I call the police for harassment!" Nikki snapped at Laura as Poppy could sense something was wrong so cuddled her head into Lorraine neck. "Nice one you've scared my daughter! Now get out! I mean it Laura! I don't see how you've found me anyway but I don't care now just leave!" Nikki snapped again with a protective arm around Lorraine who was holding Poppy.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me." Laura snapped before storming out. Nikki sighed worrying what Lorraine was thinking. Lorraine went into the lounge with Poppy who'd started crying, "Shhh darling.". Nikki came through with Lily, "I'm sorry about all of that." she whispered, "Let's get the girls bathed and ready for bed then we'll have some us time." she suggested.

"Yeah, its past Poppy's bedtime anyway, its half 8" Lorraine replied. "Stay down here with Lily while I get Poppy ready and I'll call you up to say night?" Lily can stay up till 9 then have a bath and bed" Lorraine told Nikki as she stroked a tired Poppy's face as she was sucking her dummy again. "Alright.." Nikki agreed leaning in and kissing Lorraine's lips before Lorraine went off upstairs with Poppy and ran her bath.

Lorraine bathed Poppy, drying and dressing her in pyjamas, enjoying bonding with her daughter. She went into Poppy's room to settle her in bed but every time she put her down she just cried. "Nik." Lorraine shouted before taking the toddle into their room. Nikki came upstairs with Lily. "She won't settle, she just clings to me." Lorraine sighed.

"Oh right..erm.." Nikki replied not sure what to say or suggest that they do. Nikki opened her arms to see if Poppy would come from Lorraine's arms and into hers but she wouldn't she just clung even tighter onto Lorraine as if she was scared of letting go. "I see what you mean..I have no idea what to suggest? Other than she'll have to sleep in our bed till she falls asleep then take her to her own room or put her in her cot and stroke her cheek to calm her down?" Nikki shrugged thinking of some ideas of what to do.

Lorraine nodded, "Can you put Lils to bed for me, I need to try and settle her.". "It's alright." Nikki reassured before going to Lily's room with her. She helped her into her pyjamas and said good night before heading back to the bedroom. Lorraine eventually got Poppy off to sleep and was putting her in her own room. Nikki went to run a bath for Lorraine.

Lorraine came out of Poppy's bedroom and flopped down on her and Nikki's bed in their room feeling exhausted and really tired from the last few weeks and wedding planning. "Lo..?" Nikki called from the bathroom wearing nothing but Lorraine's silky bath robe/dressing gown that just came to below her bum because she was taller than Lorraine. "Mehhh.." Lorraine moaned forcing herself up off the comfy bed she had laid back on.

Lorraine dragged herself into the bathroom, "You did this for me?" she asked. Nikki nodded, "I thought you'd enjoy a relaxing bath.." she smiled. Lorraine undressed and got in after kissing Nikki's lips briefly. She instantly enjoyed the foamy bubbles soothing her body. She didn't bother tying her hair up, not caring that the ends were getting soaked, "Are you joining me or staying?" she asked her fiancé.

"Since you asked..why not?" Nikki smiled and peeled the dressing down off her skin and dropped the garment to the floor stepping into the bath with Lorraine. Good job their bath was massive so the two were able to fit inside. "Hmm, that was a nice view.." Lorraine smirked admiring Nikki's body as the older woman stepped in. Lorraine lay back in the bath with her legs up over the side of the bath giving Nikki a view of herself as well.

Nikki just chuckled, relaxing in the soapy water. Lorraine moved herself so she was now in Nikki's arms, enjoying being able to snuggle up to Nikki and loving the contact of their bare skin colliding. Nikki's hands rested one arm around Lorraine's petite waist, the other fiddled with her hair. Lorraine looked up before leaning up and locking lips with her fiancé.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry, I totally forgot about this fic since me and the co-writer have finished writing it, only getting an email notification saying someone left a review bought it to my attention. There's still a few more chapters to come though (I think). This is quite a long chapter purely because there's no where convenient to split it. I'm going away tomorrow so I dunno when I'll be updating it again (or my other fics for that matter). Enjoy.**_

* * *

Standing at the altar Nikki was nervous. She was breathing in and out deeply as she focused on a spot on the floor. All the Waterloo Road pupils were there Barry, Rihannon, Dynasty, Imogen, Connor, Kevin, Lula, Kacey, Harley and others as well as the teachers. Tom was Nikki's 'best man'. Nikki was wearing a tight fitted black suit with a pink shirt and a red rose sticking out the pocket. "Hey..don't look so nervous.." Tom said nudging Nikki smiling to her hoping to calm her nerves with a bit of humour.

"It's hard not to..." Nikki replied quietly, she wanted today to run as smoothly as possible. She glanced at her watch, desperate to see Lorraine; it had been a long night without her and the girls. She tucked a loose lock of chestnut coloured hair neatly behind her ear, it was tame for once, not kinking in all directions as it ebbed at her jawline. Lorraine had finally arrived, golden locks sprawled over her shoulders, perfectly curled; her dress showed off her petite frame, low cut with a long train. She too was nervous as she began to walk down the isle.

Lorraine had asked Michael to give her away due to the fact she hadn't seen her father since she was 10. Her sisters Sonya and Cat were her bridesmaids along with Lorraine best friend from school Hannah while Lily and Poppy were little flower girls walking in front of Lorraine throwing petals around as they walked down the isle. Lorraine had invited her mum although her mum had no clue who she really was she just knew Lorraine as a friend of 'Lorraine' which she'd managed to remember slightly. Nikki's palms were sweaty as the organ started playing and Nikki turned looking up the isle and taking in the sight of Lorraine in her dress.

She looked flawless, Nikki felt honoured to be the one who was marrying the wealthy blonde. Lorraine finally arrived by Nikki's side and smiled happily. "You look stunning." Nikki whispered. "Mmm and Miss Boston scrubs up well." Lorraine teased. Sonya and Cat were looking after Poppy and Lily. The ceremony started but they were soon disturbed by the sudden arrival of a drunk, unwelcome guest; Gemma. "Does anyone here know of any reason that Miss Lorraine Amber Donnegan and Miss Nicola Ellie Boston shouldn't be married?"

"I do.." Gemma smirked staggering in and walking down the isle in the hotel room slightly. Everyone turned around and looked towards the back of the room to work out who was talking. Everyone that was there had no idea who Gemma was but Nikki knew her very well. "For fuck sake! How the hell did she get in!?" Nikki said angrily with gritted teeth. "Miss Boston here has been being unfaithful to her, soon to be wifey poos!" Gemma slurred lying but it sounded convincing to the Waterloo Road teachers and pupils as Rhiannon, Imogen, Harley and Lula all gasped in shock believing what the drunk woman was saying.

Lorraine frowned at what Gemma said. "What are you on about?" Nikki snapped. "You've been having an affair with me." Gemma smirked. Lorraine looked at Nikki, backing away, "Is that true?". "No!" Nikki hissed, "I haven't seen her since she was kicked out of the hospital when Poppy was born...Lorraine why the hell would I go out with her hmm? Why would I go out with someone who raped me?" she'd totally forgotten that it wasn't just her, Lorraine and Gemma in the room. She suddenly felt vulnerable and was on the verge of tears.

Nikki looked around the room suddenly realising everyone was there and had heard what Nikki said about the rape. She let tears escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks as she walked back down the isle and out the room going to the ladies toilets and collapsing into tears with the side of her head rested against the wall as she cried. "I suggest you get out of here love!" Tom firmly told Gemma because he didn't believe what Gemma said because he has known Nikki for quite some time now and knew that Nikki wasn't the kind of person to cheat on her partner.

Gemma turned around and walked off but headed into the toilets where Nikki was. "Do you want me to go find Nikki or will you go?" Tom asked Lorraine. "Umm...well she's likely to open up to me better but come anyway, I dunno where Gemma's gone now." Lorraine replied as she headed out the room. Nikki was trapped in a flashback of what happened, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this weak and vulnerable. She knew what she'd accidently allowed to slip would be the discussion in the room where all the guests were.

Nikki sobbed uncontrollably rocking back and fourth slightly as she clutched her locket necklace with a picture of Lorraine, Poppy and Lily inside. Her little family. Nikki didn't know Gemma had come into the toilets, she just suspected that it was someone needing to use the toilets. "What has she got that I don't?!" Gemma snapped slurring her words. Nikki just ignored Gemma and closing her eyes tight trying not to think about when Gemma attacked and raped her. Lorraine and Tom were looking around the hotel trying to find Gemma as Poppy burst into tears sensing that something was wrong with one of her mummy's.

Gemma smacked Nikki clean around the cheek, "Don't ignore me." she hissed. "Leave me alone." Nikki muttered rubbing her stinging cheek. "No! What does she have that I don't?" "Perhaps it's because she's caring and doesn't set out to abuse me; mentally or physically!" Nikki snapped trying to walk out but Gemma stopped her. Nikki just shouted before Gemma placed her hand firmly over Nikki's mouth, muffling the noise. Lorraine and Tom had nerd the noise and rushed into the female toilets.

Gemma was starting to undress Nikki and have her wicked way with the older brunette woman again. Nikki just sobbed weakly as she hadn't noticed Lorraine and Tom come in. Nikki was feeling vulnerable. All she wanted to do was marry the woman she loves and have a nice honeymoon and future with her little family. But that wasn't going to happen if Gemma got her way.

Tom intervened dragging Gemma off of Nikki and out of the toilets. Lorraine rushed over to Nikki who was pulling her shirt back on, shaking and crying. Lorraine knelt down and held her arms out to Nikki, "Come here." she whispered. Nikki excepted her cuddle and nuzzled her face into Lorraine's neck, "All I want is to get married and be happy with you and the girls." she sobbed, "But she keeps ruining it and now all I can see is images repeating what she did to me last time."

"Shhshhshh.." Lorraine soothed rubbing Nikki's back and stroking the older woman's check and tucking the loose strands of hair behind her soon to be wife's short air. Nikki closed her eyes as she inhaled Lorraine's scent. The scent she loved and always made her calm down and feel comforted. "Don't let her get to you baby, she's not worth it, if she really did love you more than me and as much as she says she does she wouldn't of come and ruined our day, she's just a spiteful little bitch who I swear to god if she comes near, me, you or the girls ever again I will kill her!" Lorraine explained to Nikki trying to maintain her calm tone and presence so Nikki didn't become stressed. Meanwhile, Christine was comforting baby Poppy as Poppy cried into Christine's neck as Christine was holding her in a cuddle to calm her.

Nikki was slowly calming and gathering herself together, "I still want to get married but I don't think I can face going back in there..." she sighed. "How about it's just the two of us in there, the girls, Tom, Sonya, Cat, Michael and Christine. Non of them are gonna say anything that will upset you... Nikki nodded. "I'll get Tom. To sort it then I'll come back to you." Lorraine smiled before heading out to Tom, talking to him, and heading back to Nikki who was splashing her face with cold water, her breathing steadily returning to normal.

"What about the after do at the school? Is it still happening? Will you be ok with it? Nobody will say anything about what's happened Nik or about Gemma, I promise you" Lorraine told Nikki smoothing her dress back down from the creases it had due to sitting on the floor with Nikki. "Yeah, the after do is fine..I think I'll be alright then.." Nikki nodded to Lorraine turning around and wiping her face with some tissue paper and breathing out deeply looking at her blonde wife-to-be.

Soon the two women walked back down the isle hand in hand ready to become wife and wife. Nikki had settled down, a little more relaxed since there wasn't such a big audience. They said their vows, slipped the golden rings onto each others fingers and were soon married. Nikki leant in and captured Lorraine's glossy lips, placing her hands on the blondes waist. Lorraine wrapped her arms around Nikki, smiling as she felt Nikki lift her up briefly.

They got carried away with kissing as they forgot they had an audience getting lost in the passionate tonsil tennis. They both pulled away as Michael coughed to remind them that there was people waiting for them to go back down the isle and head back to Waterloo Road for the after do, food, their first dance, photos of the big day of the couple, bridesmaids, flower girls and other main people and family and friends.

Lorraine and Nikki made their way back to Waterloo Road together, happily married. Nikki had a surprise for Lorraine later, she'd book their honeymoon along with Sonya's help who was also coming to look after Poppy and Lily as she knew Poppy couldn't be separated from Lorraine that long. On arriving back st the school, both women got out and headed over to the rest of the crowd, Nikki slightly nervous.

All the pupils, family, friends and teachers cheered as they approached and threw confetti over the happy couple as they walked hand in hand inside the building and it the hall that was set up, with tables, chairs, a buffet, a dj and other things to make sure the couple had a nice reception and after party. "Wow! This is amazing! Who did all this..?" Lorraine asked as she walked in and looked around the room. "Mainly Michael and Christine and a bit of help from me.." Sonya smiled walking over and ready to pass the happy couple.

"It's lovely," Nikki smiled, her arm around Lorraine's waist. Lorraine agreed. Both women were happily talking as they mixed with some of their guests. They enjoyed the food and their first dance had been just like they imagined, romantic and generally perfect. Nikki had taken some persuading though as she insisted she couldn't dance. "Just me and you tonight, Son's got the girls." Lorraine smiled as she nuzzled into her wife's shirt. "I know, our first night as a married couple." Nikki grinned.

"My first night as Mrs Lorraine Boston" Lorraine smiled looking up at Nikki. "I like my new name, it has a nice ring to it..it makes me sound powerful..don't you think? Lorraine Boston!" Lorraine said waffling and babbling nervously as she spoke randomly about her new name. "It does have a nice ring to it I agree, it doesn't sound like a powerful name, yeah, I guess.." Nikki nodded shrugging as she laughed slightly.

Lorraine giggled as they headed over to Lily and Poppy. She picked Poppy up who happily clung to her mother, "You're going to Auntie Sonya's tonight with Lily. Mummy will see you tomorrow." she smiled. Poppy frowned having not fully understood, "Where's Mummy going?" "I'll be back tomorrow." Lorraine promised kissing goodnight to her youngest before passing her to Nikki and going to see Lily. After they'd said good night to the girls they were contemplating heading to their hotel.

* * *

Everything was done now, they'd had the reception meals and after do, had the photos taken and had a great night chatting to friends, family, work colleagues and pupils and it was pushing near to 1am now. Lorraine decided that if she kept the girls awake for long enough especially Poppy then she wouldn't be a lot of trouble for Sonya due to being asleep and not having to worry about where her mummies were. "You going to be a good girl for Auntie Sonya and mummy and me will bring you some sweeties in the morning when we come and pick you up yeah?" Nikki suggested to Poppy.

Poppy nodded, she was tired and slowly drifting off in Nikki's arms clutching her soft book. Lorraine and Nikki both said good night to Lily before watching Sonya leave with the girls who were well and truly tired out and ready for bed. Nikki held Lorraine close, "What do you wanna do now?" she asked her wife, stroking her back softly.

"Hm..I think we should call it a night, tell everyone we're packing up..get help with tidying up and then go to the hotel?" Lorraine suggested to her brunette wife. "Yeah I think that's a good idea.." Nikki nodded. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Nikki questioned. Her mum had already gone back to the home as her sister Cat had taken her when she left with her husband and daughter. "I'll tell them..you start tidying up.." Lorraine nodded to Nikki kissing her wife's lips. Lorraine got the mic from the DJ after he'd stopped the music after the last song. "Hello everyone..thank you so much for coming today..its be the best day of my life, despite the interruption at first..I'd like to say on behalf of me and my new wife, thank you all very much for the gifts and just being here its been extra special for us both so if you'd please help us tidy up we'd be grateful because we're going to call it a night.." Lorraine announced.

The tidying up was completed quickly with everyone helping and soon everyone was heading home. Nikki and Lorraine headed out to their taxi, Lorraine shivering in the cold night air. Nikki slipped her suit jacket off and balanced it round the blonde's shoulders, wrapping an arm around her waist in attempt to make her a little warmer. "Thanks." Lorraine smiled softly as they climbed into the taxi and headed to he hotel. Once checked in, they head to their luxury room. "Wow...it's lush in here." Nikki beamed.

"Only the best for us babe.." Lorraine smiled closing the door behind them and hanging Nikki's jacket up on the door handle. "Now..I think I may need a little help getting the zip down on this dress.." Lorraine smirked walking over to Nikki who was sat on the edge of the bed at the foot end. "Oh really?" Nikki smirked and put her arms round to Lorraine's bum and placed her hands on the blonde woman's cheeks.

"Yes." Lorraine planted a kiss on Nikki's lips, snaking her own arms around her newly wed wife. Nikki smiled as her fingers fumbled with the zip of the dress, slowly tugging it down. The oceans of white material slid off the blondes hips with ease, falling straight to the floor. Nikki picked her up and removed her from the dress, taking her over to the bed, smiling.

"Hmm..you don't know how long I have waited for this moment today, I can finally make love to you for the first time as newly weds.." Nikki smiled lying Lorraine down and removing her suit trousers, shirt and waistcoat before climbing onto the bed and on top of Lorraine kissing from Lorraine's legs all the way up over her breasts, to her neck and finally locking her own lips on the blonde woman's. "Hmm...this feels special.." Lorraine moaned to Nikki feeling like she was being teased and it turned her on.

Nikki smiled as she started to move back down Lorraine's body, turning her on more with luscious kisses all over her body. One hand caressed Lorraine's breast as she placed little kisses along the blondes hip bone, wriggling her out of her thongs on the way. Lorraine moaned softly, enjoying the contact from her wife. Nikki began to tease her even more placing delicate kisses in her inner thighs.

"Oh god Nik.." Lorraine moaned as Nikki went down on her blonde wife. After an hour of Nikki pleasuring Lorraine it was Lorraine's turn to pleasure Nikki. Something which she had never done before. Lorraine had never gone down on Nikki since they had been together and now Nikki was getting ready for Lorraine to go down on her. Nikki lay on the bed where Lorraine was and slid down her own knickers and took off her bra as she propped her legs up and opened them up wide for Lorraine to have access.

Lorraine was nervous, she was still new to all this gay related stuff if she was honest. She started by nibbling at Nikki's neck, giving her a love bite, as she knew that turned Nikki on before she gradually made her way down the brunettes body, placing dainty kisses over her, experimenting to see what made Nikki moan more.

After another hour and a half they were finished love making and were lay in bed in each others arms. "Today was just amazing, it was better and felt better than the last wedding I had.." Lorraine blurted out forgetting that she hadn't told Nikki she'd been married before. "Wh..what?" Nikki asked shocked. "You were...married before..?" Nikki asked not sure how to react to Lorraine's revelation.

Lorraine looked round at Nikki, suddenly starting to panic as she knew marriage was all about trust and truth and already she hadn't told Nikki something. She nodded weakly, "I...I was 18...it didn't last long." she mumbled. Nikki didn't know what to make of it, she shuffled away from Lorraine, sitting up and holding the linen blanket to her, covering her naked body, "What were our vows based on to you?" she questioned, rubbing her head.

"They were based on how I feel, Nik I love you so much and my first marriage was done because I thought I was 'in love' with my boyfriend at the time which I learnt I wasn't.." Lorraine explained to Nikki biting her lip as she realised she'd ruined the night by what she said. Nikki still took what Lorraine said negatively because she assumed that Lorraine wasn't going to be committed in this marriage which would lead to them breaking up which was the last thing Nikki wanted to happen.

Lorraine sighed, "Nik, look why do you think I waited another year to get married to you? I made sure I definitely wanted to commit to this.". Nikki sighed, "Lorraine, the vows are based on truth and honesty. Married couples don't keep secrets. It's just a bit of a shock. I mean now I'm scared that it'll be my heart you hurt when you decide that you don't wanna commit to this relationship." she whispered fiddling with the hem on the sheet.

"If I wasn't over 100% committed to this relationship I wouldn't of agreed to marry you because it wouldn't be very fair on you to do that, I love you to the moon and back 100 times, I couldn't of wished for a better wife than you Nik, that's why I waited a year before we married so I knew it was you I want to be with for the rest of my life and it is, you and the girls are all I need in my life and maybe another baby in a few years time.." Lorraine explained to Nikki feeling the need to express her feelings right now which she did very little of.

Nikki nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just a surprise." she whispered, "You want another baby?" deep down inside, she really wanted a chance to carry a baby. Lorraine nodded wrapping her arms around Nikki, "Yeah." she held onto her wife, "I love you so much, I'd never do anything to hurt you.". Nikki hugged Lorraine back, kissing her forehead, "Maybe if we do have another baby in a few years, I can carry it?"

"Yeah of course if that's what you want yeah" Lorraine nodded to Nikki as Lorraine kissed Nikki's lips. "Yeah I do want to carry a baby, I want to know what it feels like to be pregnant and be in labour and things like that" Nikki explained nodding to Lorraine. "That's fine with me, maybe in a year or so yeah?" Lorraine questioned. "This time we're going to have to get a sperm donor or something" Nikki reminded Lorraine because Poppy was biologically Michael's daughter because of when he raped Lorraine.

"I can afford to pay for IVF." Lorraine smiled stroking Nikki's cheek softly, "It'll be nice to have a baby that's strictly ours, coming at the time we want it.". Nikki smiled satisfied with that plan as she held her wife. "At least I don't have to go through the agony of labour again." Lorraine teased. "Ugh, don't. I'm dreading if it's as bad as they make out." Nikki laughed.

"It is as bad as they say.." Lorraine smirked to Nikki giggling slightly looking up into the brunette's eyes. They were both still naked and in each others arms as Lorraine's phone started ringing on the bedside table. It was Sonya to let them know Lily and Poppy had settled down for the night as it was half 2 the next morning now. Lorraine rolled over and grabbed her phone. "Hey Son what's up?" Lorraine questioned thinking there was a problem with Poppy or even Lily.

"Nothing Lo, don't worry. I'm just ringing to tell you both girls have settled alright and are asleep although I hope you come early ish tomorrow as Poppy was still asking for you and Nik." Sonya replied. "We'll be there at ten or eleven, they've had a late night so Poppy should stay asleep..." Lorraine explained. "Alright, see you tomorrow. Have a good night sis." "Night," Lorraine then hung up snuggling back down. "I don't want to go to sleep...in case I wake up and find today was just all a big dream." Nikki whispered.

"Awh, I can assure you that today was far from a dream..it was a fairy tale..that was real of course.." Lorraine giggled to Nikki. "You looked absolutely stunning today Lorraine. You always do but today you were more sexy and beautiful, if that is possible" Nikki smiled to Lorraine stroking her blonde wife's cheek and tucking some hair around her ear.

Lorraine blushed, "Shh, you looked perfect, just like my Boston Bruiser always does." she smiled snuggling into Nikki more, enjoying the contact of direct skin against skin. Nikki smiled stroking Lorraine's hair as they slowly fell asleep, tired after the days events.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Everything's gonna get a bit time jumpy from now on. Just to warn you, hopefully you'll be able to go along with it.**_

* * *

Everything had finally settled down, Nikki and Lorraine's second wedding anniversay was fast approaching, their relationship as strong as ever as they bonded more through learning sign language needed to comminicate properly with their youngest daughter. Their little family was perfect and Lorraine was feeling that perhaps now would be the right time to contemplate IVF, after all Nikki would be carrying this baby and she wasn't getting any younger and now would be the correct time for her to become pregnant.

"I must admit, I'm rather nervous about being pregnant and stuff" Nikki spoke to Lorraine as they were eating their breakfast as a family. Poppy with a bowl of coco pops and Lily with some toast. "Why you nervous? In a bad way?" Lorraine asked biting her lip thinking Nikki was having second thoughts. "Well no in a good way if that's possible, like I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach of the thought that I am actually going to physically be more like a woman now and have a little life growing inside me.." Nikki explained smiling happily.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, you'll be fine." Lorraine smiled. Nikki nodded and smiled, "I never imagined that I'd be thinking about becoming pregnant, but it's only fair, I don't expect you to go through it again.". Lorraine rested her hand on Nikki's leg, "Trust me, you're gonna be fine..." "So when do you want to start thinking about it and going to see a consultant?" Nikki asked.

"Well we could drop the girls off at school and pop in?" Lorraine questioned. "Pick up some leaflets about it then book an appointment to then discuss our decision and questions with the consultant. Or book an appointment tomorrow so that way we've the chance to go through the leaflets thoroughly" Lorraine suggested to Nikki as she was having a bowl of shreddies while Nikki was having a bacon butty. "Booking the appointment tomorrow sounds better but if we know its definitely something we want to do 100% we may as well book it as soon as possible" Nikki explained to Lorraine.

Lorraine nodded, "Well we'll drop these two off then head over." she smiled. Nikki nodded before heading upstairs with Lily to get her ready for school whilst Lorraine got Poppy ready. Once they were all ready they dropped the girls off at their school before Lorraine drove to where the IVF clinic was. Nikki sat nervously, fiddling with her fingers, she wanted to do this but was generally scared at how she would cope with being pregnant and the treatment involved with the IVF.

Lorraine placed her hand on Nikki's leg as she drove to show Nikki that Lorraine was there for her because she sensed Nikki maybe feeling nervous with actually physically going to the clinic now. "It will be absolutely fine you know darling, there is no need to be so scared" Lorraine told Nikki. "But what happens if I can't carry it? Like what if I'm too old?" Nikki asked because she was 40 in a couple of months and wasn't getting any younger.

"You're not. There are plenty of older woman that 40 who are still carrying babies." Lorraine smiled. Nikki nodded, she knew she was probably worrying about nothing, "I don't really know what to expect though, do I Lo? I've never been pregnant before." "I'll be helping you every step of the way." Lorraine reassured as she parked up and got out, squeezing Nikki's hand before they walked in together.

"Hi. We are here to see the IVF consultant please." Lorraine spoke to the woman behind a desk in the reception/waiting area of the clinic as she was holding hands with Nikki as Nikki looked round the place still quite nervous and she had loads and many things running through her mind, questions and doubts but she really wanted another baby with Lorraine and thought it was only fair if she carried this time.

Nikki was flicking through some leaflets, waiting for Lorraine. Lorraine was trying to sort out a suitable time for an appointment that fitted in with her schedule. "Nik, do you wanna get it over and done with now?" she asked her wife. Nikki shrugged, it didn't ease her nerves very much but she agreed so they could talk about it and get everything in process.

"We'll take the appointment in 20 minutes" Lorraine nodded to the woman behind the desk. "Right ok if you'd like to take a seat I will go and let the consultant know that she has a slot in 20 minutes" The woman replied to Lorraine. "Thanks" Lorraine nodded and went to sit back with Nikki. Nikki was looking through a leaflet on IVF and what happens in the process. She became even more scared as she seen that there could be side effects to having IVF.

Lorraine wrapped her arm around Nikki, "It's alright darling." she whispered soothingly knowing Nikki was tense and scared. Nikki just nodded, she really wanted another baby and this was the only way. They were talking quietly between themselves before they were called through for their slot. They followed the consultant in and took a seat beginning to talk.

"Well there are quite a few risks with going through IVF to have a baby. Now I'm not saying that to put you off or to scare you in any way, I just need you to know all the consequences with having it done before you make a final decision. Obviously the main problem or rather issue with IVF is that it doesn't always work straight away, it might take a few tries, its at least two tries before it works. Then if and when it does work if the sperm develops in the egg it could become two babies or even three, so you may become pregnant with a single baby, twins or even triplets, then that itself has a major consequence because 9 times out of 10 the twins/triplets will be born early and may result in them passing away due to low birth weight." The consultant began to explain to the two women trying to advise them and talk them through everything that may, will and can happen. All this information just made Nikki become uncomfortable and even more nervous and scared to the point she was shaking slightly.

Nikki walked out unable to take the stress, she hurried to the nearest toilets close to tears. Lorraine sighed and rushed after her, "Nik talk to me..." "Let's face it Lorraine, we're never gonna get a baby out of the IVF. It probably won't even make me pregnant because of my age." she mumbled unable to see why she should put herself through the risk of loosing a baby, "And then it's likely to die..". Lorraine pulled Nikki into a hug, "Come on, shhh. Let's talk to the consultant yeah." she lead Nikki back in. Nikki stared at the floor becoming increasingly uninterested.

Nikki played with her hands as she was still shaking slightly. "Can I just ask before we continue..is IVF only suitable for young females or can slightly older females have it as well?" Lorraine questioned to the consultant. "Not at all any female can have it done no matter what their age as long as they are over 18, their can however, be slightly more chances that the carrier of the baby may have some complications with the pregnancy and will affect the baby" The consultant answered. Nikki still played with her fingers as she let a tear fall down her cheek from the risks she will have to take more than Lorraine due to her age.

"You'll be monitored carefully through out the pregnancy..." The consultant said. Nikki nodded, she was just nervous that she wouldn't have a healthy baby or something would go seriously wrong but she knew she had to do this. "Nik, Poppy was born premature and we got through her complications." Lorraine reminded the brunette. Nikki nodded, "Okay, I'll go through with it." she whispered.

"Don't be pressured into doing this Mrs Boston, it needs to be 100% your decision. You can't be letting Mrs Boston force you into doing it, if you are forced their will be risks for the baby because your body might not be prepared for all of the treatment" The consultant said to Nikki wanting to make sure it was entirely Nikki's decision. "Its perfectly fine if you don't want to do this Mrs Boston because you could always have a surrogate to carry a baby for you" The consultant added giving the two women the option.

Nikki thought for a few moments before she shook her head, "No. I want to at least try and get pregnant and carry a baby." she said. Lorraine squeezed Nikki's hand. The consultant nodded, "Very well then . We'll start off by going through the treatment plan and then get everything started.". Nikki nodded as she began listening properly.

"Needles? Really?" Nikki asked quite shocked and feeling rather sick at the mention of needles. "I really hate needles.." She bit her lip as she looked at Lorraine. "But I'll have the needles if that's what it takes to make the IVF work" Nikki added again as she looked at Lorraine who just smiled at Nikki and squeezed her hand again to show her support for her wife through the process.

Nikki concentrated on Lorraine, distracting herself from the needles being stuck in her. Lorraine kissed her forehead, stroking her hand as Nikki winced slightly, "It's alright darling." she smiled. Nikki smiled weakly at her wife knowing that she had to put up with the process if she was going to have a baby.

"There we are, its all over now but once we transfer the sperm into the egg you will need to have another needle to put the egg back inside you" The consultant told the couple. Nikki nodded as she let a tear drop from the corner of her eye as she looked away from Lorraine and the consultant not wanting them to see her being weak. Lorraine's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Poppy's school.

"Nik...I'll be back soon, but I've gotta take this, in case some things wrong with Poppy. You're doing great darling." Lorraine whispered before heading out the room. Nikki was scared, she hadn't been definite about wanting the IVF, she really needed tome to think. She was nervous about carrying a baby. Lorraine answered her phone, "Hello Lorraine Boston speaking." " , it's the school..."the voice started before Lorraine interrupted, "Is everything alright with Poppy?"

"I'm afraid not, she's been sat in the corner of the classroom crying and not responding to us, we've signed to her to figure out if she has tummy ache or needs to go to the toilet and etc..but she won't respond and we thought we'd ask you what to suggest, whether you want to come and pick her up or you want us to try something with her to get a response?" The teacher explained to Lorraine about what Poppy was doing as the teaching assistant was sat with Poppy.

Lorraine sighed, "She probably wants me. I can't come right now...the soonest I can get there in in about forty minutes..." "Okay...do you have any suggestions with what we can do with her until you arrive?" the teacher asked. "Not really, she normally just snuggles into me, or fiddles around with her soft texture book she's attached too." Lorraine sighed before shortly ending the phone call and heading back into Nikki who was less than impressed about the needle being stuck into her. She went to the older woman's side, holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

"I..love..you.." Nikki breathed deeply to Lorraine as she was tense due to the needle being inside her and planting the sperm and egg back into her womb as it was causing her slight pain. "I love you too beautiful, this will soon be over and you can relax, when we're done here we have to go and pick Poppy up so we can have a nice day at home with her" Lorraine said to Nikki stroking the older woman's cheek and tucking some loose strands over hair behind the older woman's ear. Poppy still had her dummy because it was a comfort for her as well as her beloved soft book.

Nikki nodded, she didn't like the procedure involved with the IVF, it wasn't a pleasant experience for her. And she knew she could possibly have to go through it again. Lorraine continued to distract Nikki until it was finished, "There we go, it's all over..." she kissed her wife's cheek. Nikki listened to the consultant who was telling her to rest and take it easy as well as the do's and don't's. Nikki was glad to be out of there.

Lorraine had her arm around Nikki's waist as she helped her wife out the clinic and off to the car. Lorraine was obviously going to be driving them to Poppy's school and then driving them home. "Here we are.." Lorraine said helping Nikki into the front passenger seat before closing the door and walking round to the drivers seat. Nikki rested her head against the window as she felt weak and like she was going to throw up. Lorraine started the engine and headed off to Poppy's school to pick their youngest daughter up. Lorraine placed a hand on Nikki's leg to show her support for her wife but still concentrating on driving.

"Nik, are you alright?" Lorraine asked. Nikki nodded weakly, "Mmm, I'm just in a bit of discomfort from the treatment, and generally feel tired and like I'm gonna throw up." she sighed. "We'll be home soon. I'll just go get Poppy...I won't be long." Lorraine reassured before getting out the car and hurrying to get Poppy. Poppy was happy to see her Mum and instantly clung to her when Lorraine picked her up.

"Hello princess, is today a bad day? Ay?" Lorraine asked her daughter because Poppy would have good days where she's happy and plays with all sorts of different toys but she will have bad days where she just wants her mummies and she never lets go of her soft book when she has bad days but does when she has good days. "We've managed to offer her a drink which she happily took and had a good drink of it but then she threw up everywhere so we're thinking she has like an upset stomach or something, so let us no how she is in the morning and give us a ring if she's not coming in.." The teacher spoke to Lorraine about it.

Lorraine nodded, "Okay. I'll talk in the morning, I need to get home for personal reasons." she replied before heading out with Poppy and strapping her into her car seat, getting her settled for the journey home. Nikki was beginning to wonder what she'd let herself in for with the IVF treatment, she just wanted to go curl up on the bed. Lorraine drove them home, she knew Nikki would probably be finding everything strange. When they got home she carried Poppy in whilst making sure her wife was alright, "Go upstairs and lie down Nik, I'll bring you a drink in a minute" Lorraine said before trying to work out what was upsetting her youngest daughter.

Nikki nodded and slowly made her way upstairs and took off her jacket, shoes and jeans as she kept her shirt on and got into bed with the blanket over her and lay on Lorraine's side of the bed facing the window with her back to the door as she curled up staring at a spot on the wall thinking about things and worrying too much. Lorraine locked the front door and settled Poppy on the sofa sat with her legs crossed, her teddy and soft book as she put Finding Nemo on for her daughter as she loved that film before going to make her a cup of juice in her sippy cup and some toast so Poppy was occupied and could go and see to her wife.

Lorraine went upstairs after Poppy was settled and walked into the bedroom. She saw Nikki and was beginning to worry about her, she slipped out of her dress and heels and slid under the covers next to her wife, "Nik," she mumbled. Nikki finally rolled over and snuggling into Lorraine. "Are you okay?" Lorraine asked. "I'm just scared and worrying, I don't really know what to expect. I have been pregnant before..." Nikki mumbled. Lorraine fiddled with Nikki's hair, "Okay.." "I got pregnant in the army but I miscarried." Nikki mumbled, "I didn't even have a boyfriend."

"Were you raped?" Lorraine asked Nikki biting her lip knowing that this was a sensitive topic and would be even more sensitive if Nikki had been raped. "No no, I wasn't raped, I'd just had sex for the first time with some bloke and he was in the army as well and I fell pregnant.." Nikki explained to Lorraine as she became more comforted with being in Lorraine's arms and inhaling her blonde wife's raspberry scent shampoo and perfume.

Lorraine nodded. "It's what happens if you've been drinking and surrounded by blokes. I was young. No one knew I was pregnant, I miscarried shortly after I found out." Nikki whispered. Lorraine stroked her cheek softly. "It just feels weird knowing there's like a living thing in me and that." Nikki said. "It'll be okay, we'll do this together." Lorraine smiled.

"But what happens if I miscarry again? I don't want to let you down.." Nikki sighed deeply asking Lorraine as she let a tear drop from the corner of her eye and it landed on Lorraine's arm. "You won't let me down babe, and well..if you do then..I'll carry the baby.." Lorraine replied telling Nikki because she knew that Nikki wanted to carry a baby for that birth mother and baby bond. "Or maybe we could try a turkey baister..?" Lorraine shrugged. "Don't think that will be too painful for you like a needle is.." Lorraine replied.

"Lorraine, I just wanna try and stay positive." Nikki whispered, "I want to carry this baby and for it to survive." "I know you do." Lorraine nodded holding her close, "And I'm sure you will, I'm going to be here for you and support you all the way.". Nikki snuggled into Lorraine, burying her head into her wife's chest, inhaling her gorgeous scent.

* * *

A month had now passed since they'd been to the clinic and injected Nikki with the IVF treatment and Nikki had fell pregnant and they were going back to the clinic to have a scan to confirm that Nikki was pregnant so they'd know if they needed to have the treatment again or not. It was the weekend so the girls were going with them to the clinic. Poppy was in a summer dress with dolly shoes and a little cardigan, Lily was in a skirt and top with converse pumps and a cardigan.

Nikki was nervous about today, worrying in case something was wrong. She pulled on her blaze over her top and headed downstairs to join the rest of her family. Lorraine was making sure both daughters were ready to go, which they were. She looked round at her wife, "You alright?". Nikki nodded, "I think so, yeah." "Good, ready to get going?". Nikki simply nodded again and followed Lorraine who had hold of Poppy out with Lily close behind. She locked the door before helping the blonde strap the two girls in.

They were going to drop the girls off at their different schools, go for their appointment at the clinic then go to work. Lorraine drove to Lily's school first as it was closer to where they lived. "Mummy? Miss England said she wants to talk to you when you drop me off.." Lily told Lorraine as Lorraine and Lily got out the car ready to head towards Lily's classroom where they had to wait until the children were allowed in.

Lorraine was wondering what Lily's teacher wanted, she didn't really have time for this this morning, she was running a tight schedule. The doors were finally unlocked and Miss England came out and walked over to Lorraine. Nikki was keeping Poppy occupied in the car whilst they waited for Lorraine to return so they could head to Poppy school to drop the youngest girl off.

"Ah Mrs Boston.." Miss England said as the kids went off into the classroom as Lily stood with her mum and teacher. "Is there a problem or something? because if there is can it not wait till we come to collect her from after school club because there is somewhere me and my wife really need to be right now because there is a lot of things that need to be done and sorted today between me and my wife and we have no time to stand around, we have a clinic appointment.." Lorraine explained to the teacher as she really needed to go so she can drop Poppy off and make the appointment.

"Well I guess we can talk when you collect Lily, it would give us more time..." The teacher replied since Lorraine was obviously in a rush and she had a class to supervise. Lorraine nodded, "Okay, that's that sorted then." she bent down to Lily's level, "Be good and have a good day princess." she smiled kissing her daughters hair. "I will, bye Mummy!" Lily grinned before skipping off inside. Lorraine headed back to her car, getting back into the drivers seat. "Everything alright?" Nikki asked. "I dunno, I'm talking to her teacher at the end of the day. I don't have time this morning." Lorraine replied as she started driving. Nikki nodded as a simple reply.

They'd soon dropped Poppy off and were not on their way to the clinic for the appointment. Both women got out the car and walked hand in hand inside the place. Nikki was nervous as they sat down to wait for their name to be called. "You alright? Nervous? Me too, but I am 100% positive that the baby will be fine and very healthy.." Lorraine smiled to Nikki. "There will be a baby I'm positive" Lorraine said locking lips with Nikki reassuring the older woman.

Nikki briefly returned the kiss before pulling away, "Well the pregnancy test was positive. I'm just nervous." she whispered. Lorraine squeezed her hand, "Everything's going to be fine." she reassured. "Mrs Boston." A doctor called out. Nikki got up nervously, Lorraine by her side and followed the doctor to the room before sitting on the bed and rolling her top up as instructed. Lorraine sat on the chair besides the bed and held Nikki's hand.

"Right..Now I'm going to apply some gel over your stomach so the ultrasound will work and just a warning it will be cold.." The doctor told Nikki so the coldness didn't shock Nikki. "Okay" Nikki nodded to the doctor. The doctor applied the cold gel onto Nikki's stomach and rubbed it in as Nikki jumped a little. "I wasn't expecting it to be that cold.." Nikki said to the doctor as she looked at Lorraine smiling slightly. Lorraine giggled slightly as the doctor did the ultrasound scan trying to find the baby on the picture and a heartbeat.

Nikki watched the screen, suddenly feeling slightly calmer when a greyish white blob appeared. Lorraine's eyes were fixed to the screen as they listened to the doctor who had discovered the heartbeat, "Well Mrs Boston, I can confirm you are definitely pregnant with a living baby who appears to be perfectly healthy for the stage in your pregnancy." she smiled. Nikki was relieved, so was Lorraine. "I told you everything would be fine." Lorraine smiled squeezing her hand happily.

"That is such a relief, wow, I'm so happy right now" Nikki said to Lorraine as she kissed her blonde wife's lips passionately. "Erm..would you like a copy of the scan photo?" The doctor asked them both. "Yes please.." Nikki responded as she pulled away from Lorraine's lips before she got too carried away with snogging Lorraine because she was happy that the baby was perfectly fine and completely healthy. She was over the moon and so was Lorraine but Nikki even more so because she knew she hadn't let Lorraine down.

They booked their next appointment before leaving together. Nikki's hand lingered on her stomach, she'd become protective of her tummy which would soon start swelling as a bump formed. They went back to Lorraine's Ferrari and got in, then sharing another passionate kiss. Loraine was adamant that Nikki was going to take it easy for the next however many months. "What do you want to do today?" Lorraine asked.

"We have work Lo.." Nikki giggled slightly to Lorraine reminding the young woman. "You are very blonde sometimes.." Nikki giggled again to Lorraine as she kissed Lorraine's lips again. "Oh right..yeah..course we do.." Lorraine nodded pouting and frowning slightly and cutely as she pretended like she didn't forget. "You are so cute when you frown and pout..you look like a lost little puppy.." Nikki smiled to Lorraine as she sat back in her car seat with her hand still over her stomach protecting her invisible bump.

Lorraine smiled before she started to drive, heading to the school, "Don't work too hard today." the blonde smiled, "I don't want any stress on the baby." she smiled. Nikki smiled, displaying her perfect teeth, "I'll be careful. I always am," she smiled. They chatted away as they headed to work, enjoying the time they could spend together away from preying eyes.


End file.
